Loving Her
by DarkAislinn2012
Summary: He'd forgotten how to love her until it was almost too late. Now that she's awake, can he love her again? Or will Jeanie Birming be his new bride? How will Harry handle Jeanie? HOw will Draco handle Jeanie and Ginny? Can he do it? Will he lose them both?
1. Memories

_She turned her honey brown eyes on him and sighed. "What's the meaning of life?" She had fallen hopelessly in love with him, and he didn't care.   
  
"What does it mean to you?" He lifted an elegant blonde eyebrow at her. He knew her answer and was afraid it was right.  
  
"Life, happiness, and... love." She said the word in almost a whisper. He sighed and looked into her gaze.  
  
"You have all of those things." He said it as thought he was aggravated with her for asking him the question.  
  
"Do I? Take a look Draco. If I did, would I be this way now?" He saw her eyes become moist with unshed tears and he didn't know what to do. He had given her everything she wanted, but what she wanted most, he couldn't give.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. But I can't just say the three most important words on a whim. Especially if I don't mean them. I'm sorry." He reached out to touch her arm and she jerked away as if he'd burned her. He saw the tears well up in her eyes. "Ginny please." She shook her head and turned her back to him. He heard her draw in a ragged breath, and felt his heart constrict. Just because he didn't love her doesn't mean he doesn't care for her.   
  
"No Draco... I can't do this anymore." He closed his eyes, and drew in a breath. "I have to go Draco. I don't want to be a convenient lay when ever you want. I want something that you can't give me." He let go of the breath he was holding and stared at her back.  
  
"Is that what you think? Is that I'm only with you for the sex? I've never cheated on you-" He was sharply cut off by her hand on his cheek. She had whirled around so fast and her tear-stained face contorted in anger, that he hadn't yet processed what had happened.   
  
"Don't-you-dare-lie-to-me." She hissed out each syllable like it was poison in her mouth. "I've found letters from your mistresses, and I've seen you with them when you think you are safe. I've never said anything to you because I _**love**you. I should've left in the very beginning when I first found out, but I couldn't bring myself to live without you. Now I see the mistake." She grabbed her coat and fled out the door with him calling her name.   
  
He opened his eyes remembering that horrid night as if it had happened yesterday. He had caused what had happened to her now. She had been in a coma for almost ten years now. The story was that she had been running into a muggle town and had been hit by an automobile. When he heard the news that his wife had been in an accident, he had apparated to St. Mungos before you could say Quidditch. He had sat by her side crying for her to forgive him for a week. He loved her, he knew that now. And he was willing to admit it to himself, and ready to admit it to the public.   
  
He didn't know at that time, but she had been a month pregnant, and had lost the baby. He felt like his life was shattered. Potter had been one of the first ones to accuse him of hurting Ginny. Then it had been clear to him that Potter was indeed in love with her. Draco had stolen Ginny away from him and made her unhappy. He knew he shouldn't have messed with their romance back in school, but he couldn't help but find that he wanted her more than anything.   
  
He sat in the chair that he had sat in on that fateful night with a bottle of Firewhisky. He hadn't bothered to get a glass because he knew it would be useless to him, because he throws them in the fire anyway. He had already drained two bottles in less than two hours. Her going into a coma had taken a toll on him, he went spiraling into a major depression. He had been drinking since the accident and there was no turning back now. She was gone. She might never wake up for him again, and he had driven her away, because his stupid arse couldn't admit that he still loved her. It had taken something of a catastrophe for him to realize that he loved her. And now he couldn't tell her.   
  
Her brother Ron had actually tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault. Draco had been very surprised then, because out of everyone, he had expected Ron to be the most angry one out of the bunch. He remembered the night he told Ron what had caused her accident as good as the night Ginny was hit.  
  
_Draco was sitting, about to open a bottle of Firewhisky, his new best friend, when he heard a pop come from the front of the house. He called out to whoever it was to bugger off, but was only rudely told to shut up. He turned around in a huff and was about to take a swig of his drink when it was rudely taken away from his hands. He turned around to see the culprit was and saw none other than his brother-in-law.   
  
"Still drinking I see?" He asked as he sat in the chair across for him. "Draco, we talked about this drinking thing. I told you then it wasn't your fault. It isn't. She was upset and she wasn't familiar with the muggle town. It was an accident." Ron's eyes were filled with sorrow and Draco could see that he was thinking about that night.   
  
"I could've prevented it. I could've just... I could've just told her. But I was a stubborn arse then." Draco couldn't meet Ron's eyes, but knew that they were on him. Studying him. He heard him sigh and heard him lean back in the chair. He glanced up to find Ro's eyes on the fire and they were clouded from the memory of that night.   
  
"You never did tell us about the argument that had caused her to run out like that. What should you have just told her? Tell me." Ron hadn't taken his eyes away from the fire. Draco sighed and rubbed his face. He hadn't wanted to tell him at all. Ever. But he figured Ron should know.   
  
"I should've told her.... told her I loved her. I didn't want to admit it to myself then that I still loved her after three years. It seemed to me that she'd always be there to take care of **me** and love me when **I **needed to be loved. Not when she needed to be loved. I had only shown her affection when we first got married. After that I'd gone on and I guess, pushed her away. That night she asked me what I thought the meaning of life meant and I asked her what she though. She said life happiness and love. I told her she had all those things, and she said that she didn't and that she was unhappy. I told her I couldn't ell her those three words on a whim especially if I don't mean them. She told me that she couldn't do it anymore and that I was only with her for a good lay. I told her I had never cheated on her and that that wasn't true and she hit me. She told me not to lie to her and she said she knew about my affairs and that she had known since the beginning. Or since the first mistress I had had." He paused and took a deep and ragged breath. Ron could tell he was holding back the tears.  
  
"She said she had never told me because... because she... because she loved me. She said that she should've left me in the beginning, but she couldn't because she couldn't live without me. She said that she saw the mistake now. I miss her so much and it's all my fault!" Draco almost yelled as he stood up and threw a vase at the wall. He saw Ron jump and slumped down to the couch with his head in his hands letting the tears run freely.   
  
"I do understand why she was upset, but you still can't blame yourself. I thought you both were happy, I would've never guessed that you had been sleeping around with other women. For that I'm disappointed in you. I thought that you were truly in love with her. I knew people had problems in their marriages, I mean, 'Mione and I fight, but nothing like this. I can see why she fled, but it's still not your fault she was hit. It's not your fault this happened and none of us blame you for what happened. They just think it was some sort of freak accident." Draco lifted his head and met the eyes of Ron.   
  
"Harry wants to kill me. He tried to at the hospital." Ron chuckled and shook his head.   
  
"He doesn't wasn't to kill you. He is just... he has never gotten over you taking her from him in school. He loved her, you know?" Draco nodded and reached for the Firewhisky, but Ron pulled it out of his grasp. "No more." And with that he threw it against the wall. "You've got to stop wallowing in your self pity. It's not your goddamned fault!" Ron had now stood up and pulled Draco to his feet and was shaking him by the front of his robes. "I've had enough of you sulking and drowning your damn problems in alcohol! It's not your fault! Forget it... I've tried to be nice to you, and all you can do is drink. You're pathetic." Ron yelled and dropped him on the couch. He grabbed his cloak and put it on. "I never thought I'd see the day when I Malfoy destroys himself over something that isn't his fault."   
  
_Draco shook his head at the memory and took another swig, his throat burning with the taste of it. He had drank the rest of the bottle and thrown it in the fire. His vision was blurry and he felt like he couldn't move anything on his body. He looked over at the picture of him and Ginny on they're wedding night and she was smiling and waving into the camera and he was looking at her, his eyes filled with love. He reached over and slammed the photo face down on the desk.   
He dragged himself up the stairs to his room and collapsed on the bed. He lay on the bed, and the memory of they're wedding night drifted to his head. He smiled as he remembered the ceremony.   
  
_"Are you sure you're up to this?" All of her brothers were standing in the room getting ready. George was standing next to Draco and was talking to him.   
  
"Of course I'm ready. Why wouldn't I be?" His fingers were shaking as he tried to tie the tie. He got it in a know and George chuckled and helped him with it.   
  
"Well, one, you're eighteen and she's fresh out of school, and you're shaking something horrid." Draco gave him one of those nervous glances you get when you know the other is right. When George had tied the tie he gave Draco a hardy clap on the shoulder. "It could be worse... she could be pregnant." Draco's eyes widen at his comment. They had never gone that far, and George was making jokes about it.   
  
The door opened and Harry walked inside. Draco let out a sigh of relief, and George started laughing. Harry looked over at Draco and gave a sight smile. "They're almost ready. They'll be ready in ten minutes or so." Draco sat down shakily, and Bill came over and sat down next to him.   
  
"I can't believe Ginny's getting married. And at seventeen. That's young. Me and Fleur didn't get married until about two years ago. I was... quite a bit older than you guys are. That much is obvious, I'm an old man." He said with a laugh. Draco gave a nervous laugh. The door opened and Mr. Weasley came in.   
  
"All right people, show time." And with that they were left to get out into the sanctuary. Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini, was already waiting at the front. As Draco walked down the aisle to the front. As he took his respectful place and stood waiting next to Blaise, he scanned the crowd and was shocked to see his parents sitting next to Molly and Arthur. They were having a Wizarding Wedding and Draco knew the consequences of getting married with the Wizarding Wedding, once your bound, there's no escaping it.  
_  
_The great oak doors opened up and Draco looked up to see all of the brides maids in a have circle covering the bride from his eyes. They started to walk towards him, and as they separated, and came to sit on the benches in front of him, he saw Ginny. She was dressed in a white flowing dresses that came to a puddle at her feet and the sleeves came to her hips. She was holding a bouquet of red roses and her veil covered her face completely so he couldn't see her face. As her father and she made the way down the aisle, her train was longer than the hall. When she reached him, they turned towards Dumbledore and he nodded to Draco, so he could pull the veil up over he head. He reached up with shaking fingers and lifter it over her face and gasped when he saw her. She looked beautiful.   
  
"Mr. Draconis Lucius Malfoy, do you so understand that this wedding is to be forever till, death shall do you part?"   
  
"I do." Draco found his voice and licked his lips nervously.   
  
"And do you Miss. Virginia Anne Weasley, understand that this wedding is to be forever till, death shall do you part?"   
  
"I do." Her voice came out soft and whispered through the air.   
  
"Will both of you please kneel on the pillows." They did as they were told and got down on their knees. "Mr. Malfoy, please give me your left hand, and Miss. Weasley your right." They held out their hands and each of them saw the other shaking. Dumbledore grasped their hands and laid Draco's on hers. He raised his wand and conjured a silvery looking piece of cloth and with his wand wove it around they're hands till it was tight. "I am going to ask both of you again, do you understand that this wedding is to be forever till, death shall do you both part?"  
  
"I do." They said in unison.  
  
"Then let these two people Mr. Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Miss. Virginia Anne Weasley become one till death do them part." And with that he started to speak in Latin. As he spoke a grey cloud surrounded Draco as a white hue surrounded Ginny. They felt as if they were bring jerked by some invisible force and then it settled down and he quit speaking. Dumbledore made a movement for them to stand and they did.   
  
"Miss. Virginia Anne Weasley is now Mrs. Virginia Anne Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, you may now kiss your wife."   
  
Draco turned towards Ginny and leaned in to her. He lightly brushed his lips upon hers, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck he placed his hand on her neck and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, the whole church exploded in applauds and shouts from the family.   
  
_Draco laid on his back smiling about it. He'll never forget his wedding night. _  
  
_


	2. Awakenings

The next morning he was roughly shaken awake, by Ron and Harry. He hadn't been to work in two weeks and Ron and Harry were his partners. Draco's head was pounding and he had a god-awful headache. He rolled over on his side, and he felt the bile rising in his throat. Ron muttered something rude, then conjured a bucket. Draco took it greatfully and vomited. Harry rolled his eyes as he lay on the bed, grasping the bucket next to his side.   
  
"Will one of you please give me a hangover spell?" He gritted out through his clenched teeth. His head was pounding and he was sweating. He heard Harry mutter _"Purgo" _andfelt instantly batter. "Thank God. Now what do you two want?" He sat up and was relieved that the throbbing in his head was gone.  
  
"You've been missing work for two weeks straight. You can't keep missing it. They're going to fire you. They have no sympathy, they did, but not anymore. Moody said that you have to get your arse out there." Harry said, walking into the closet to pull out his clothes for today. They had a special uniform for being Auror's and he needed to get ready. He tossed it onto the bed and Draco began to get dressed.   
  
"They can kiss my Malfoy arse." He was beginning to button up his shirt, when he heard Hermione's voice from the fire in the living room. He could only hear a little bit, but he could tell she was trying to get him to come to work. He chuckled as Ron made his way downstairs. Harry was using the restroom and when he came out he sat in the chair across from where Draco was putting on his cloak, and studied him. Draco glanced at him.  
  
"What?" He asked a little nervously. Harry was prone to studying people, but it always made Draco nervous, the green eyes of Harry Potter would make anyone nervous if he just stared at them. His eyes were dark and mysterious, you could never read what he was thinking, and that was what made people flustered.  
  
"Just thinking. I wonder what Ginny will be like when she wakes up. I wonder if she'll remember being married to you. Or will she think she's still with me." Draco turned towards him and his eyes narrowed. Harry had a look of longing in his eyes as he looked at Draco.   
  
"She'll remember me. I have no doubt. I know you love her Harry, but... but I love her too. I miss her just as much as you do." Harry had closed his eyes and had his head between his hands. His voice came out muffled when he talked.   
  
"I hated you for a long time after you took Ginny. I was angry because I loved her and thought she had loved me. I hated having to see her with my enemy, much less hear her say she loved you. I was angry with her for awhile, but I saw how happy she seemed to be with you. I saw you look at other girls, but I knew that deep down you loved her. It was hard for me to admit it then. I knew when you were married to her that you had mistresses. Malfoy's can't keep one woman can they? Have to have a stock of them?" He spit the words out and Draco was clearly taken aback. "Are you going to answer or are you just going to stand there and look shocked like I killed your house-elf?" Draco sat down on the bed slowly. He had no idea how Harry knew, but he was going to find out.   
  
"No... it... it wasn't like that at all. Really though Harry, this isn't your business. Yes, I had mistresses but it wasn't because I needed a stock of them as you so well put it. How did you know is the more important question I think." Draco's eyes had narrowed and his breathing had sped up.   
  
"Ginny told me she knew. I hated you even more then when I knew, because I knew that she still loved you. She told me that she didn't want to leave you because she loved you  
too much. I told her not to worry about it and I told she could live with me, but she refused. I got angry with and told her to just deal with it if she wasn't going to take my advice. I was hurting and I thought she didn't care." He took a deep breath and lifted his head from his hands and looked at Draco in the eye.   
  
"Later she came back and told me that she was going to leave you and I asked when. The night she told me was only two days before the accident. She said she was going to leave you that night and come and stay with me until you could get a muggle divorce. I blamed you for her accident. I still do, but deep down I have a gnawing feeling that you didn't. I love her so much. I thought that once you got divorced that she could maybe come back to me. Deep down I hope that she won't remember anything about your marriage. I know I'm being self-fish, but you hurt her, and I want to hurt you. We're not friends, never have been and never will, but we're civil and that's enough for me." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair. He opened his eyes to look at Draco and saw that he had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly.   
  
"She told you... I never even thought that she suspected anything. I was so stupid! I love her more than life. And she's... she's gone." The last part came out almost silently. He lifted his head and looked Harry in the eye. "You never let on to me that you knew. You were my partner and you knew? You never said a thing to me about any of it!" he had jumped up and was yelling at Harry.   
  
"I didn't think it was any of my business to tell you. I figured that if she wanted to tell you she would." He said quietly. He knew Ron was going to hear them, but he didn't really care.   
  
"You didn't think that it was any of your business, but you thought you had a chance to sleep with my wife? I love her more than you ever could." His voice had become a dangerously low tone and Harry was now standing and was almost toe-to-toe with him.   
  
"I never tried to sleep with her. If you loved her, then why did you sleep with others. I never would have. I'm not as low as you." Their eyes were burning with anger and they were about to curse each other into oblivion, when Ron came back into the room with a look of curiosity on his face. He saw the anger in their eyes and took a deep breath. He knew they had to have been fighting about Ginny, but the question was... what had been said this time.  
  
"Mind telling me what has been going on?" His deep voice rumbling in the silent room with authority. His voice had gotten deeper the older he got and the newest Auror's, the young ones, feared him. They knew he was in charge and his tone of voice was never good. Draco turned from them, he sat down shakily on the bed closed his eyes. His voice was quiet, but it was clear.   
  
"He's right. I'm the lowest thing there is. I don't deserve Ginny at all. It should've been me in the accident not her. But if it was me, I wouldn't have needed to be in the coma, I should've died." Harry and Ron sucked in their breath at his words. Ron looked at Harry whose eyes were filled with guilt and regret. "It would've been better that way. She could be happy and with you."   
  
"No... that's... that's not what I meant. You misunderstood I--" he was sharply cut off by Draco's rising voice.   
  
"Don't lie. Deep down you know it would've been better that way." With that he got up and brushed off his cloak and walked out of the room. Ron looked at Harry and gave him a sympathetic look.   
  
"It's all right mate. He'll get over it sooner or later. He's just... she's the only thing he ever had in his life that loved him and he didn't know how to handle it then. Similar to you." Harry looked at him and he gave him a slight smile.   
  
As they walked back down the stairs they saw Draco waiting by the door with his wand out. They walked over to him and with a pop they were gone.   
  


* * *   
  


When they arrived at the office, Hermione was sitting at Ron's desk and she looked like she was doodling on a piece of parchment. She looked up and her eyes flew to Ron first.   
  
"Ron... can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He nodded and she got up. She was six months pregnant with their fourth child and she was beginning to waddle. They walked outside and closed the door. They talked for awhile, which left Draco and Harry in tension. They didn't want to speak, for fear of another argument. When they came back in, they both let out a breath of relief.   
  
"Well... I better get back to the Department of Mysteries. I need to stay with my fellow "_Unspeakables_"." She and laughed as Ron kissed her on the lips. She hurried as fast as he stomach would let her, then she was out of sight closing the door.   
  
"Right... first off, we need to visit Remus at St. Mungos, second, we need to go down the lower level and check our paper work and see that it gets to the top floor. And last... we need to round up all of the young Auror's we're training and get them in here for their training today. All clear?" When they nodded he move towards the fire place. They didn't trust their mouths at the moment. He threw the powder in the fire and called out, "St. Mungos!" After Ron went they followed suit.   
  
When they arrived at St. Mungos, they walked up to the desk and noticed Remus waiting for them. He was smiling and looked shocked to see Draco among them.   
  
"Well it's nice to see you around Draco." Draco gave a weak smile and looked up the stairs. He knew where Ginny's room was by memory because of all the time he had slept next to her in the bed, whispering in her ear how sorry he was, and asked for her forgiveness.   
  
"It's good to be back working." He answered truthfully, but he wanted to get out of St. Mungos and fast. He didn't want to have to walk past her room up to Remus's office. He tuned out what he and Ron were talking about. He slowly started to back away and walk up the stairs to her room. When he reached the door, he wanted to barge in but couldn't bring himself to go in. He pressed his forehead against the door. He vaguely heard Harry's voice saying his name next to him. He pulled away and focused on what was going on around him.   
  
"Draco... we've got to get these things done with Remus. Can you focus on that for just a little while? I know you want to be with her, but we're only going to be here for a few minutes. Then she won't be on your mind." Harry's eyes held guilt for what he had said earlier and when he reached to pull Draco away, he jerked out of Harry's reach.   
  
"Fine let's just get it over with." He said gruffly and began to walk briskly down the hall towards Remus's office. When he got there he stopped short when he heard him and Ron talking.   
  
_"... been moving more and more lately. It won't be much longer now. I say about two weeks tops. Could be longer. As soon as she wakes up we'll give you a call." _He heard Remus tell Ron.   
  
_"Just don't tell Draco about this. I don't want him to freak out over it. He's already been through a lot. You remember four years ago when he... well... when _he _was admitted to St. Mungos himself? Well, it's been hard on him. I don't think he's ever going to get these six years of his life back." _He heard more than saw Remus sigh and shift. Harry had heard the whole thing and when they heard them walking toward the door, they sprinted back down the hall. Remus and Ron emerged from the room, and looked to see if they were down there. When they saw them, they started towards them.   
  
"Well... as I thought, the papers won't be here till Monday. My secretary left a note on my desk. Would you like to stop by and see Dr. Longbottom? Neville, he's been working with... well... he's been working with a case, and it's coming along quite well. He's just down the hall. Come on, let's go say hi." As they followed Remus to Neville's office, Draco felt the urge to go into Ginny's room once more, but he squashed the feeling instantly. When they reached Neville's office, Remus knocked on his door, and a few moments later the door opened.   
  
"Hi! Long time no see, eh? Well, com on in. Make your selves at home." As they shuffled into the room, he picked up some files, but Draco saw the name, _"Virginia Malfoy", _in bold letters on of the files. He licked his lips nervously. Once the files were put into a drawer and we sealed with a spell, he turned back around. He was tall, about Draco's height, and thin. He wasn't the clumsy, forget boy they knew back in Hogwart's, but a successful man. "Ah.... Draco, good to see you. It's been awhile hasn't it? We miss seeing you up here. Everything all right?" He asked with concern in his voice as he leaned against his desk.   
  
"Fine, I'm fine. It-it has been awhile. I've been... I've been quite busy this past year." He said in a quiet tone. Neville nodded and studied him for awhile.   
  
"I don't know if you've heard, but they've switched her doctors. I think you should know that I'm her doctor now. I'm going to be keeping an eye on her from now on. I do hope that that is okay with you?" He sounded as if he was asking for Draco's approval. Draco nodded silently staring at the door, wishing he could be at her side. Neville had obviously seen the longing in his eyes, because of what he said next. "Draco... would you like to see her?" Draco turned his grey eyes on his old doctor with shock. He nodded and Ron, Harry and Remus all stood up and said, no.   
  
Neville looked at them with curiosity before speaking. "Why ever not? She is his wife after all, and he hasn't seen her in almost a year. You all wait here." He opened the door and made to go out when he was stopped by Remus's voice.   
  
"I really think they should get going Neville. They have a lot of things to do. " He gave Neville a look, but Neville ignored it, knowing the meaning fully well. He waved it off and beckoned Draco to come with him. As they walked inside, Draco saw her. She was in the same position she had been in before, but she looked beautiful in his eyes. He rushed over to her and took her small, thin hand in his. He lifted it to lips, and noticed that his hands were shaking. He kissed her knuckles and stroked her hand with his thumb. He lifted his hand to gently caress her cheek and stroked that soft red hair. He felt the stinging tears that threatened to flow, but choked them back. He leaned down and shakily kissed her softly on the lips.   
  
He pulled away, when he felt her lips move, with a jerk. He wasn't expecting her to move at all. He had known that she had been moving, but he hadn't expected it. He looked down at her hand and squeezed it. When she squeezed back, he whispered her name near her ear. She didn't seem to hear him, so he lightly brushed his lips upon hers and left the room, filled with shock and hope.   
  
"You felt her move didn't you?" He looked at Neville and couldn't fine his voice to answer back, so he nodded slowly. "She's been quite the vigorous one. But she hasn't woken up yet. I saw your reaction and I knew you felt her. The reason they gave her case to me, was because I had wanted it from the beginning, and the other doctor had become tired of watching her. It won't be long now Draco, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be just fine. She'll be disoriented, but... but it'll be okay." He put a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed. "Have no fear." When they walked back in the room, they were all waiting anxiously. He could tell they wanted to ask him questions, but from the look on his face they decided against it.   
  
After about seven-thirty, Draco arrived back at the house. He walked into the cellar and got his favourite drink. He took it upstairs and sat in a chair in the kitchen drinking it from the bottle. He couldn't get over how Ginny had moved. It shocked him and he was stunned. But now he was scared, what if she woke up and remember nothing of him? He would be devastated. He took two gulps of the Firewhisky and let the burning of it run down his throat. He sat there at remembered his telling his father about his engagement to her.   
  
_He walked up the walkway to Malfoy Manor with Ginny by his side. He was dreading announcing their engagement to his parents. He knew they would be none the less happy. They were angry at the fact that they had gotten together, but this means marriage. His father did not want little half Weasley/Malfoy blood in his house.   
  
As they neared the door, Ginny looked fearfully into his face, and he gave her a smile. "I'll be okay. I promise." He could reassure her, but reassuring himself was another story. He rapped loudly on the door, and the butler answered the door.   
  
"Ah... Mister. Malfoy, your parents are waiting in the lounge. May I take your coats?" Draco waved away the man, and went to the lounge. His palms were sweating and he knew he looked nervous. When they entered, he saw the familiar scene. His mother sitting at the desk, writing letters to her "so called friends" and his father sitting in the chair drinking some expensive wine, while reading the _Daily Prophet_.   
  
"Hello Mother, father." He said as he walked into the room holding Ginny around the waist. Both his parents looked up, his mother smiled and came to greet them, while his father stood and made to shake hands with them.  
  
"Draco and Virginia, it has been awhile since we've seen you last." His mother said with a tight smile. She didn't dislike Ginny, but she dislikes her features. His father swept his gaze over the both of them, and shook hands.   
  
"We got your owl Draco, what is this "important" business you wish to speak with us about?" Draco lead Ginny over to the couch with his mother and they sat down. Lucius took the hint and sat down too. When they were all quiet Draco stood, not knowing how to say it.   
"Father, I know you will disapprove of what I have done, but I believe it is none of your concern." He chose his words carefully, and said them slowly. His father raised an elegant blonde eyebrow.   
  
"Oh? Do tell me what this is all about Draco." His father was wearing a curious look, but his eyes showed that he was none to pleased by the way Draco had spoken to him.  
  
"I have... what I mean is... that we..." He stopped, looking for the right words to say. Ginny was biting her bottom lip and pleading with her eyes to just get it out. He took a deep breath and spoke to Lucius in a voice that he would never have dared spoke to his father before. "I don't care what you have to say on the matter, as I have said before, it is none of your concern. I love Ginny, and I have asked her to marry me. You don't have to approve, but I had just wanted to let you know that you will have a daughter-in-law soon. We will not be having a muggle wedding, because we feel that there is no need. We are having a Wizarding Wedding." He heard his mothers intake of breath and saw she looked at Ginny with pure hatred. His fathers eyes had darkened and so had his features. When he spoke, he spoke quietly and calmly, never showing a good sign.   
  
"You mean to tell _me_ that you are marrying a muggle-loving piece of scum? And a Weasley to top it off? I will not tolerate it and I say no. You will not marry her." He was standing now and he walking up to Draco.   
  
"I told you I am going to even if you don't approve. I love her and she loves me, I'm going to marry--" He was sharply cut off my his fathers hand slapping back-handedly across his face. He fell to the floor with the force and Ginny stood up, trembling with rage. Draco pressed his hand to his lip and touched the cut. He looked at Ginny, but she wasn't looking at him. She was glaring at his father and his father was looking utterly disgusted with his son.   
  
"How-dare-you." Ginny's voice had gone quiet, but you could hear the rage in her voice. Lucius turned to look at her. "How dare you hit your son like that. He has done nothing wrong. He right to say that to you, you... you... ungrateful Death Eater." She spit the words out of her mouth like poison. Lucius did not take well to being called a Death Eater, and he too, was trembling with rage now. "If he wants to marry be, then let him. You may be his father, but he should not be treated so. You call your self his father. I pity you Lucius. You could never be considered a worthy father to anyone." She turned to walk next to Draco when Lucius's arm shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.   
  
"You Weasley's disappoint me. You of all Virginia. You will never be anything. You should be considered a mudblood, by the way you interact with them. You could never live up to be a Malfoy. You should be with those muggles we killed back in the war. In a pile of dirt, where nothing can get you. You are not fit to be a pureblood. You and your entire, low, family should've died back when The Dark Lord was alive. He would've killed you. Like you should've been." He threw her to the floor, and her temper flared to the extent of it. She stood up and slapped Lucius hard across the face. His head turned with the force and when she slapped him, Narcissa shrieked, and came flying to Lucius's side. Narcissa raised her hand to slap Ginny, but Draco had stood up and had pull Ginny away. He looked Lucius in his eye, and saw that he looked murderous.   
  
"You don't have to come to the wedding... but we're getting married." And with that said, they sprinted out the door, hearing his father exploding things on their way out.   
  
_That night was imprinted in his mind forever. He had finished off the bottle of Firewhisky and had drained two other bottles of Vodka. His vision was blurring and he rested his head in his hands. What had shocked him was that his parents had actually showed up at the wedding, and had told Draco that he was actually happy for him.   
  
_Draco was standing next to Ginny with his arm around her waist and was feeding her a piece of cake, when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see who it was, and when he saw his father, his eyes darkened.   
  
"May I speak with you and Virginia?" Draco nodded, and pulled Ginny with him over to a room and shut the door. His father had his back to him, and he set his cloak on the desk. When he turned around, Draco had never seen his eyes as soft as they were. "I should not have acted that way when you came to tell us of your engagement. I was in the wrong. You mother, insisted that we come today. I didn't want to upset you both by coming, but your mother wanted to see you off Draco." He clasped his hands in front of him and sat down in the chair. Draco and Ginny sat nearest towards the door, and Lucius seemed to know why they didn't want to come near him. He closed his eyes, and opened them again. Draco had never seen his father this way. When he opened them, he looked like he could cry, but didn't. "I am not a good father, but my father wasn't a good father. I understand if you want nothing to do with me after this. I wanted to come to your wedding whether or not you liked it because you are my son." He turned his gaze on Ginny now.   
  
"Virginia, I know what I said was wrong, but I cannot take back what I have said. All I can do is ask for forgiveness. You were right to say what you did. I had not. You had a right to slap me also. I don't want to not know you Virginia. You are my son's wife and I want to see you and get to know you. I know you despise me, and I can understand." He had closed his eyes and had put his head in his hands. Draco was stunned , he had never seen his father like this. His father had never shown him the vulnerable side of him before, and it was quite disturbing. Draco had always known that deep down his father cared about him, but never showed it. But now he was... he was a different man. He had changed, and now he was worried that Draco and Ginny would have nothing to do with him. Ginny stood up and walked over to where Lucius had his head in his hands.   
  
She lifted a hand and ran a hand up and down his back soothingly. She had tears in her eyes, he jumped when she touched him, but made no move to get up. She got down on her knees in front of him and started talking to him. Her voice was to low so Draco couldn't hear, but he knew his father was listening to every word. Draco knew her ways of soothing people and smiled when Lucius looked at her. She kept talking and she pressed a hand to his cheek, and Draco saw a tear escape from her eyes. She had quit talking now and was listening to Lucius. He was talking softly and he was staring intently in her eyes. She had now burst into tears and had thrown herself on to him hugging him tightly. At first he was shocked and didn't know what to do, so he looked up at Draco and saw him smiling at him. He smiled slowly and put his arms around her. Draco knew that they had made peace and was happy. After she had quit crying, she pulled away sniffing.   
  
"I'm sorry I did that Lucius." She said with a smile. He chuckled and waved it off. Draco knew that his father had like being hugged and made a mental note of it. Draco stood up when they did, and walked over to his father. They looked at each other for moment, and then they had a father/son embrace.   
  
When they walked out of the room, Lucius was smiling at them and was talking to them.   
  
_Draco will never forget that. His father had changed and was not the same Lucius he had been before. He remembered how upset he had been with Draco when he told him about Ginny being in an accident and why. He father's temper had flared and he had yelled at Draco for sleeping around with other women when he had Ginny, and had kicked Draco out. He told him not to come back until later. Draco last saw his father about a year ago, when he went up to visit Ginny. They had a quick exchange, but Draco hadn't seen him since. Draco knew his father had cared for Ginny like his own, and it had hurt him to see her like that.   
  
Draco heard Hermione's frantic voice calling for him from the living room, and go up to see what the fuss was all about. When he had stumbled into the living room, she had stopped and had stared at him.   
  
"Draco? Where have you been? We've been trying to get into touch with you for almost an hour. Good lord!! Look at you!" She sounded suspiciously like Mrs. Weasley. He waved her off.   
  
"What's all this yelling for?" His words were slightly slurred, but she could understand him. Just then, his father apparated into the living room, and looked shocked to see his son drunk like that. Draco sat down on the couch and watched Hermione. He heard Ron's voice and she was talking to him.   
  
"You have to get to St. Mungos now." She said in a hurry. He looked at her with tired, red-rimmed eyes and asked why. "It's Ginny, Draco. She's awake." He looked at her, and shook his head in disbelief. "Yes... but only... only she thinks that you're still in the war. Draco she's awake."   
  
He sat there in stunned silence and watched the room blur before him and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.   
  
  



	3. Ginny

_"Yes... but only... only she thinks that you're still in the war. Draco she's awake." She's awake, she's awake, she's awake, she's awake..._ those few words kept echoing in his mind as he lay on the floor. He could vaguely hear Hermione's voice in the living room. It sounded distorted and far away. His head was hurting, but not because of the drinking this time, in fact, it was when he hit the floor.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. He was laying on the guest bed in the guest room. He sat up shakily and looked around the room. Last time he had slept here was when Ginny had kicked him out of their bedroom because of a fight. He managed to lift himself up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed, when he did the room started to spin and he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.   
  
When the room had completely settled, he stood up making his way to the door. The door was ajar and he didn't hear anything anymore. He walked out into the hall an looked into the living room and saw no one. He shrugged and walked on into the kitchen. He walked in and stopped when he saw his father sitting there. He walked in and sat down next to him. He still didn't know why he was here, but he didn't care.   
  
"Father, what are you doing here?" His father turned his gaze on him and sighed. Even though he and his father were close, he never did talk about his feelings. Draco could see in his eyes how he wanted to talk to someone, but just didn't know how to let out his feelings. It was hard letting his feelings out at the wedding, and he just would rather keep them bottled up.   
  
"Nothing you should concern yourself with Draco." He turned his gaze back to his drink and closed his eyes. "Do you really want to know?" He looked at Draco and he nodded. Lucius inhaled deeply and looked over at the sink. He licked his lips nervously and his gaze flicked over at Draco again. He opened his mouth then closed it.   
  
"You know how I felt about Virginia didn't you? Do you know exactly why I got angry at you when I found out about you and all of your lady's?" Draco shook his head and watched his father closely. "I guess I felt a little more for Virginia then I should have, but I never told anyone about my feelings towards her. People think I have had lady's of my own, but I have not. I have never done anything with anyone else, but your mother. I never tried anything on Virginia either, because I knew it was not right. I knew you loved her and she wouldn't do anything at all. I was angry with you for more than one reason. She was a good girl, she loved you, and you hurt her beyond repair. I loved her, I still do. I love her, but it's not the same love you have for a woman. Not like the love I hold for your mother.   
  
"She loved you and you threw it away. I wanted to kill you when I found out. I had raised you better than that to go and sleep with women. You are my son and I would never hurt you, but that night I was tempted. I would have lost control if I had not thrown you out. I know you love her and I knew then that you loved her, but I didn't understand then why you had done what you did. I still don't. You get whatever you deserve. Tell me... why you threw the love of a beautiful woman away on sleezy women? Virginia would have given you anything had you only asked. Do tell me why you did it." His eyes were blazing in anger as he looked at his son and Draco felt the same feeling he used to when his father would get angry when he was a child.   
  
He looked away from his father and felt his hands sweating. He knew his father had loved Ginny more than he let on, but he was good about it. His father was angry because Ginny was a good woman and he hurt her. He couldn't look his father in the eye and it made him scared. He chanced a look at him and his father was staring angrily into his drink swirling it around in his glass.   
  
"Honestly I don't know. I was scared of the commitment I had made to her and the commitment of loving her scared me. I loved her and I knew it, but I just didn't want to see it. Three years had gone by and I still didn't want to face the fact that I loved her. Then one night she confronted me about it and I told her I didn't love her. I told her that I couldn't say those three words on a whim especially if I didn't mean them. We fought and she hit me. Then she ran. I panicked and tried to go after her and when I couldn't find her I came back. Then Ron came and told me that she had been taken to St. Mungos. I stayed by her side and told her how much I loved her and I asked for her forgiveness. I know I should get punished for what I did, but I can't help but hope that she'll remember me and I can change what happened." He closed his eyes and rested his elbows on the table. He could feel his fathers gaze on him and tried not to wince when he spoke.   
  
"Commitment it nerve-racking, but you had no right to do what you did. You told her you didn't love her an she believed you. I hope she remembers you, but will hurt you as you have hurt her. I am not sorry I feel this way Draco. I am sure you feel the same somewhere, am I right?" Draco nodded but didn't look at his father. "The Weasley's will be back any time now. They left me here to get you. I know you love her. I understand your pain and I grieve with you, but if she doesn't remember you then it is your punishment and you will learn to cope with it. You are strong Draco. Go get cleaned up, because they will be here to take you to St. Mungos." With that he stood up swiftly and walked out of the kitchen to leave Draco to think about the conversation they had just had.   
  
He stood up and walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. He walked in and crossed the room to his closet and took out his outfit and found his Pensieve. He hadn't used it in so long. He took his wand out of his pocket and swirled the contents around. An image of Ginny and himself running out along the lake of Hogwarts caught his attention and he remembered that day.   
  
_"Draco! Catch your snitch!" He heard Blaise shout at him as Ginny ran behind a tree. She was laughing and she was teasing him. She poked her head our from behind the tree and wore a confused look when she didn't see him. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind. She shrieked as they fell back on the pile of leaves and they laughed. He rolled them over until he was on top of her and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.   
She was gripping his robes and she smiled against his lips. He pulled back and propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. He stroked her cheek and ran his hand idly through her fiery red hair that matched her temper at times. She turned and mimicked his posture and looked at him. She bit her bottom lip and looked down.   
  
"What is it love?" He asked her. He knew when she was thinking something and was afraid to ask or tell him something. She looked at him and licked her lips nervously.   
  
"I was just wondering if... if you loved me?" He was quite taken aback by her question that he opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he could answer her. They had never told each other they loved one another, and it was almost time for him to graduate. She saw his uncertainty and stood up quickly. Her eyes filled with tears and she blushed. "I-I'm sorry I asked you that Draco." Before he could answer her she had flown up back up along the lake. He stood to and ran after her calling her name. She stopped and turned, but he didn't see her stop so he ran into her and knocked them both into the lake.   
  
When they came up they were laughing and he was holding her. He quit laughing and when she saw how he was looking at her, she blushed and tried to climb out of the lake. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.   
  
"Yes... I love you." He whispered in her ear and she froze. She turned in his arms and looked at him. She flung her arms around his neck and she kissed him breathless. When she pulled back she looked him in the eye.   
  
"I love you too. Promise me you won't break up with me after you graduate. Promise me we'll always be together. Promise?" He nodded and kissed her.   
  
"I promise."   
  
_Those words echoed in his mind. He had promised to be with her forever and broke a promise he made when he was seventeen. Then when he was eighteen he promised to be with her till death shall do them part and promised to be faithful to her and never have any other women and he broke that promise too. If she should remember him he should get what ever comes his way.   
  
He heard Hermione's voice down stairs and finished getting ready. He walked down the stairs and saw them sitting on the couch. He walked into the room and Ron looked up.   
  
"We have to go now. They won't let Harry in, because you are not there and you have not yet said anyone can go in. Hurry, get your cloak and lets go." He grabbed his cloak and looked at his father.   
  
Next thing he knew, was being pushed towards the fireplace and when he reached he looked at them nervously. They looked at him, and he sighed, reaching into the floo powder. He stepped in and said, "St. Mungos!"   
  
When he tumbled into the hospital, he waited for Ron, Hermione, and his father to come, and when they did, he slowly walked up the stairs. He was so nervous, that his breath wasn't coming out regularly. He walked up towards the door and stopped. He couldn't do it, he wasn't ready. It was to soon for him. He heard Harry down the hall and looked for him. He saw him standing there with Ron and Hermione. He didn't see his father, so he turned around. His father was leaning up against the wall and was looking at him.   
  
"You know you have to go in Draco. I'm sure she's waiting for you." Draco looked mournfully at his father, and nodded. Then something clicked in his mind. Hermione said that all Ginny remembered was the war. The war happened in her fifth year. They didn't get together until the middle of her sixth. Draco slumped against the wall. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. She didn't remember him. She remembered being with Harry. All his nightmares had been answered, and he felt sick.   
  
He clamped a hand over his mouth and ran to the nearest restroom. He threw up all the contents of his stomach and he felt weak. He cleaned up and walked out of the bathroom. His father was looking at him and came over. He looked concerned.   
  
"What's wrong? Do _you _need a doctor?" He shook his head and inhaled. He looked his father in the eye and felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He felt the tears slip out of his eyes and down his cheeks and Lucius, lead him to a chair. "Tell me what's wrong." He breathed in deeply and tried to wipe away the tears.   
  
"It's... it's Ginny. She's not going to remember me. We got together in the middle of her sixth year. Not fifth, not during the war." He dropped his head in his hands and cried. He hadn't cried like that since she had gone into the coma. When he was done, his chest hurt and he looked at his father. He had a look of understanding in his eyes, but he still had mixed emotions in them. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ron came walking briskly towards them and saw his tearstained face and stopped.   
  
"What's wrong?" Draco shook his head and made to get up, but Ron pushed him back down. "Tell me."   
  
"No, I'm not going to see Ginny. I can't. Not now." He stood up and pushed Ron off him. Ron grabbed him and pulled him by the front of his robes into her room.   
  
"You're going to see her if it's the last thing I do. I'm tired of you moping around. Now get in there and talk to her." Harry and Hermione had followed them inside and Ron thrust Draco into her room. She looked up and her eyes narrowed. She looked at Ron, then Harry, then Hermione.   
  
"What's _he _doing hear?" She looked at him like he was something foul that she would rather have killed seconds ago. Ron looked taken aback, as did the rest, except Draco. He felt his heart being ripped out, and closed his eyes.   
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her quietly. Draco turned around and was going to leave, when Ron stopped him. He turned him around and stood beside him. Harry came to stand by Draco and looked at him nervously.   
  
"Don't tell me you befriended that Death Eater. He's been working with Voldemort the whole time. Surely you know?" He winced when she said that and they gasped. Ron was looking at Ginny as if she had grown two heads and sprouted tentacles.   
  
"Ginny... what do you mean? No... don't you remember? Ginny... you're with Draco." He eyes widened and she looked in disbelief at them all. She shook her head and said no.   
  
"I cannot, will not ever be with him. Harry... what's going on... are you dumping me?" Harry gulped and looked at Draco who had his eyes closed. Harry could see the pain on his face and felt like he had done something terrible. Ron let his arm go limp and looked at Hermione who had her hand over her mouth and she was looking at Draco with regret. He turned without looking at them and Ginny's voice made him stop.   
  
"Wait... I want an explanation. Tell me what's going on." Draco turned around and faced her. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it was hurting to see her hate him. He knew he deserved it, but he loved her. He had prayed that she would remember him, but his prayers went unanswered. _If I'm going to so this, I'm going to do it like a Malfoy. _He thought sourly.   
  
"You want the truth? You want the bloody truth?" He asked her, spitting out his words like they hurt. She nodded and looked him in the eye. "There is no truth. You wouldn't believe it even if we did tell you. So I'm going to make it easy on both of us and leave. No Ron. Don't. I told you not to make me come in here. She doesn't remember, it's better this way." They watched him leave and then looked at Harry. Ron looked at him and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I guess you got your wish. She wakes up and remembers you, it's what you wanted, right Harry? Leave him to feel guilty." He winced as Ron turned out and left, his robes billowing. Hermione looked at him and said sorry and left. Harry sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. _They hate me._ He thought as Ginny watched him silently.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this one took so long for me to get up. School is hectic and I have testing next week. I hope I can get the next one up within a week. I thank you for all the reviews I have recieved. It keeps encouraging me. ;)  
  



	4. After

Draco apparated into his room and collapsed onto the bed. He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Surprisingly he didn't feel like crying. He was far from crying. He knew she wasn't going to believe him, but he had hoped and prayed. But his prayers had went unanswered, they always did.  
  
Maybe she will remember in time, but even if she did she would eventually remember the fight they had to make her get hit. Maybe she would fall in love with him again, if he tried hard enough, but was that fair to Harry? He deserved something too. He had not had a girlfriend in so long and now Ginny was awake and she thought that she was with him, not Draco. Harry got what he wanted. Now it was Draco's turn to wait.   
  
He heard two pops downstairs and then he heard slow footsteps walking up to his room. They knew he would be here, he was a lot of the time. He sat up and looked at them as they walked in the room and sat down dejectedly on a chair.   
  
"I am sorry Draco. I had forgotten that she had been with Harry through the war. I am so sorry Draco." Hermione said in-between sobs. She was crying and Ron was rubbing her back soothingly. He had his face in her bushy brown hair and was talking quietly to her.   
  
"It is not your fault. It should be this way. I don't deserve to have Ginny, but Harry... Harry needs her. He has needed her, and I made her leave." He looked at Ron, who looked sadly at Draco. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes he didn't look at Draco as he spoke.   
  
"I know you are hurting, but as you said, you do not deserve to have Ginny. It may hurt to hear this, but you have to hear it. Harry deserves to have her, not you. You were not good to her at all. I, personally, did not want her to remember you. I know it's wrong for me to say that, but it's the truth. You know it is. I am not saying that what happened to her is your fault, but that is how I feel." He now turned his gaze to his and Hermione looked up into the face of her husband. She sat up and walked out of the room mumbling something incoherent.   
  
Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face. He knew that everything that Ron had just said was the truth. He knew that he had done nothing to get his prayers answered, but there was always hope. Sadly, there didn't seem to be any hope for him. So he sat there looking at Ron and trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to do. He didn't feel like crying, his crying days were over and he was far from crying now.   
  
"I don't know what to do. I can't face Harry now. Not after this, it's just to much to swallow and digest at the same time. I want you to leave now Ron, it'll be best if you do. I need to think and get everything straight and get her stuff together. She won't be coming back for awhile, if not ever again. I will not be coming back to work tomorrow. I'll floo you when I am coming back and when I want to talk to you." He had stood up and had gotten out her trunk and had taken her trousers and had placed them neatly inside. When Ron made no move to leave, Draco lost it. He threw her blouse on the floor and whirled on Ron and anger burned in his eyes. Ron hadn't seen that anger in his eyes since they were back at Hogwarts. At that moment Ron felt scared. Draco had not been this angry in more than nine years and Ron had almost forgotten what it was like to be under his wrath.   
  
"Dammit Ron! I told you to leave! I don't want you in my house again! Ever!" He had pulled Ron up out of the chair and was trying to pull him towards the door. But Ron's feet were planted firmly on the ground. He looked into Draco's eyes and under all that anger was fear, pain, and hatred. He was startled at first to see the hatred, but it was nothing compared to the fear and pain in his eyes. Draco was afraid he would never get his Ginny back and it hurt. He had blamed himself all these years and it made the pain worse. Deep down he hated Harry, and it was showing in his eyes now. He hated Harry for taking his Ginny and he hated Ron for wanting all this to come true to him and make him hurt.   
  
Ron knew that Draco was just hurt and upset now and that he didn't mean what he was saying, but he knew Draco would not come to work and would bury himself inside and would close the doors to his heart that had been locked until Ginny had come into his life. He knew Draco would not want to talk to him and Hermione for a long time, but they had to understand his pain. But Ron, being as stubborn as he is, wouldn't let Draco close himself up like that. He had watched what that had done to him earlier in Ginny's coma, but he had also seen what it had done to Harry.   
  
Draco's chest was heaving with pent up anger and he wanted to be alone. Ron was refusing to leave and all he could do was try and make him see. Make him see that he didn't want Ron, that he didn't need him. Draco let go of his robes and went to gather the rest of her things. When he had it all packed he threw the trunk at Ron's feet. He sighed when he didn't move and sunk to the floor with his back to the bed.   
  
"Please go, please. I need to be alone and I don't want you or anyone bothering me. Please?" Ron rolled his tongue in his mouth, trying to send this feeling of dread away. Draco had never begged before and he was doing it now.   
  
"Fine... I'll go." When he said this he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, carrying Ginny's trunk with him down into the living room where Hermione was waiting patiently. Before she could say anything, Ron looked at her and apparated. Soon she followed suit.   
  
When Draco heard both the pops of apparating he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He looked around and decided it was time for him to change. He went about the house and took down all of the pictures of Ginny. He put them in a box, sealed it, and placed it in the attic. He decided to change the colours to green and silver instead of her favourite colours. He changed the sheets to black silk and made all of the silverware engraved with the M of the Malfoy Family crest.   
  
When he was done he looked around and gave a grimace. He wanted to change and so he was. He was not going to be open to everyone anymore, he wanted to be like the Draco Malfoy he was when he was back in Hogwarts. He kept his dark grey and charcoal coloured clothes and his hair the same , but his personality was going to change. Around eleven o'clock he went to bed and he knew that when he got up in the morning, everything was going to be different.   
  


* * *  


  
When Ron and Hermione had arrived at Harry's place, he and Ginny were already there. They set her trunk down and looked at her. She was sitting on the couch reading a book while Harry was in the kitchen. Ron looked at Hermione and walked in the kitchen to find Harry at the stove with his back to him.   
  
"Hey mate. I brought her stuff from Draco's. He's not doing so well. Anyway, how is she?" When Harry turned around, his eyes were brimming with tears and they were red from crying. Ron sat down on a stool at he bar and Harry followed suit.   
  
"She's fine. Perfect, except for the fact that she acts fifteen. Does he hate me?" Ron sighed an looked away. Harry hadn't made friends with Draco, but that was because Draco would never let Harry get to close to him to be friends. Harry wanted to be friends, not enemies, but Draco would only be civil. Even though Harry said he didn't want to be friends, he really did. He stared at a spot on the table and didn't answer for awhile.   
  
"He is upset, I can tell you that. I know he's angry with us not just you. But yes, I'd have to say he does hate us right now." He looked at Harry again and saw that he was staring out of the kitchen window in thought.   
  
"It's not our fault though. We couldn't help that she woke up remembering me. Do you think he'll come to work tomorrow?" His tone was flat, and Ron shifted in his chair.   
  
"No I don't. But right now, I don't know what he is thinking now. I just hope that he won't close up again, but I have a strong feeling that he might. I am happy for you. I am. I'm glad that you got what you've been wanting since sixth year." He smiled and patted him on the shoulder. He stood up and made his way into the living room where Hermione and Ginny had been sitting on the couch. Hermione was patting Ginny's face which was flushed and was saying her name over again.   
  
Ron flew to her side and asked her what was wrong. Hermione shook her head with tears in her eyes and then Ginny snapped out of it as if it had never happened. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron a little out of focus and smiled.   
  
"It's good to see you Ron. Well, not to be rude or anything... but I'm a little tired and I feel like laying down. I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess." With that she got up and walked to Harry's room to lay down. Ron helped Hermione stand up and walked to the door. He called to Harry letting him know that Ginny had laid down and that they were leaving.   
  
Once they arrived at home, she jerked away from him and stalked into the bedroom. Ron raised his eyebrows and followed her. When he walked in, she was sitting on the bed and had her head in her hands. She looked up at him and glared.   
  
"Is something wrong?" He was shocked to see her angry with him and he didn't know what he had done to make her angry.   
  
"Yes. You should never had said what you said to Draco. I can't believe you. How could say that to him? After all he has been through?" She looked at him in disbelief and he felt anger bubble in his blood.   
  
"I had every right to say that to him. He deserved it. What he has gone through is really nothing. I know he's been into St. Mungos and he has broken down twice, but so has Harry. I am happy for Harry and you should be too. He needs her more than Malfoy... er... Draco does." He stepped towards her and she looked at him. "You know it's true." He tried to stroke her hair but she pulled away from him.   
  
"Yes, Harry and Draco have been through the same thing, but Harry never blamed himself for killing all those people and Draco blamed himself for Ginny's accident for six years. Harry was never emitted into St. Mungos for a depression. Harry has never drank, cut work, hurt himself or anything else that Draco has done or been through. I love Harry, I do and I am happy for him, but Draco needs someone. Anyone. If he doesn't then he'll close up and never talk to anyone or do anything socially healthy for him." She turned away and closed her eyes. "What you said to Draco might have been the truth, but he will take you literally and do something drastic. I know he will. We watched him for seven years and studied him just like he did us. Deep down he believes that you blame him for what happened to Ginny." She looked at him and he sat down next to her.   
  
"He can't think that. I have never given him reason to believe it. He-" He was cut off by her finger being placed on his lips. She nodded and he laid back on his back. She laid down next to him and traced circles on his chest.   
  
"He does."   
  


* * *  
  


Draco awoke early the next morning and took a shower. When he was in the shower he let the warm water wash over his body. It ran in lazy circles over his chest and down his abdomen. He turned so his chest was facing the pounding of the water and washed away the soap. He picked up the bottle of shampoo and squirted some into his hand. He ran his fingers threw his hair and washed the conditioner out. When he was finished he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.   
  
He walked in front of the mirror and reached for his toothbrush. When he finished brushing his teeth he looked for the comb and combed his hair back but didn't put any gel in his hair. He walked into his room and draped the towel over the edge of the chair. He put on his boxers then his trousers which were a dark charcoal colour. He slipped on his black socks and shoes and went to get his charcoal sweater.   
  
When he was ready he went into the kitchen and got himself a cup of black coffee. He sat there and drank it all before he decided to go to work. If he wanted to prove to them that he had changed and doesn't need them he had to go to work. He stood up and went to find his Auror's cloak and as he looked for it he found a letter Ginny had written him six years ago. It was dated three days before she had her accident. He felt his fingers shake as he reached for it. He turned over the envelope and opened it. It read:  
  
_Dear Draco,  
  
You are probably reading this and knowing by now that I have left. I was going to tell you, but I decided against it. I don't have to tell you why I am leaving. You should know. I don't want to have to leave, because I love you, but that isn't enough for me to stay here. It's hard for me to write this to you and explain why I want to leave. I know that our marriage is a binding one, but that doesn't mean that we can't get a Muggle divorce.   
  
I want out of your life Draco. I need to have my own life. I love you, but you don't love me anymore. I know you did, but your love has dwindled over the past three years and I can't stay with someone who doesn't love me and who sleeps with other women. Harry has asked me to come and live with him until we can get the divorce finalized and I have accepted.   
  
The other day I was thinking about the good times we had in the beginning of our relationship and it hurt. It hurt because then I knew we were happy and we are most definitely not anymore. I need love and I have given you the love you want, but you don't give any in return. Now, you can deny that you haven't slept with anyone, but I know different. Women talk, I've seen letters, and I've seen you with them as I have come to visit you in work. And I don't know for how long that I have let you touch me after you have touched all those women.   
  
I don't want to be the second woman in your life. I want to be first and the only woman. But seeing as how you can't have one, I will leave you. So you can be happy. I want the best for you. I can't tell you how much I love you. I have to go now, and you can't stop me. I want this Draco because I'm not happy. So please, don't try to come after me because it will only hurt me in the process.   
  
Forever my love,   
Ginny   
  
_He finished it and sat down shakily on the seat. She hadn't wanted him to come after her. She wanted him to be happy so she was leaving and she was unhappy. He felt the breath go out of him as he stood up. He felt like he had been hit in the stomach with a bludger. He shook himself trying to rid the feeling he was having. He doesn't want to love her. He had tried to convince himself since she was awake that his feeling was a freak feeling. He was going to move on and was going to leave his love for Ginny behind. He walked over to the table and picked up his wand. He chanced and glace at the letter she had written and drew in a breath. He raised his wand and apparated to the office.   
  
When he arrived Ron and Harry were already there and they glanced up expecting to see someone else, but when they saw him they stood up. Harry kept his eyes turned away as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Draco, I didn't expect you to come to work. I'm glad you're here though, we all need to talk." Draco looked at him and nodded. He pulled the chair out from behind his desk and sat down gracefully. They pulled their chairs from behind their desks and sat down in them so they could talk.   
  
"I do hope that this is important. I don't have any time to waste." They both looked taken aback by this comment and looked at each other. Harry closed his eyes, took off his glasses, and rubbed them. When he put his glasses back on, he looked Draco in the eye.   
  
"It is important. It's about Ginny. We want you to know that even if Ginny is awake, nothing is going to change between any of us. We want you to be the same Draco Malfoy you have been. Even though she doesn't remember you, you are still family. We don't want you to close up and not tell us anything thing." Ron said as Draco messed with his robes. Draco knew they wanted him to be the same, but he just couldn't.   
  
"That is all very heart-warming Weasley, but I have to change for the better. I am going to get a new position in the Ministry and I am moving on. I don't need you anymore and since she is awake and with Potter there is no need for me to be around any more. I have to let her go and I have to let my past go along with her." They sat in stunned silence as he stood. He walked to the door and heard Ron say his name.   
  
"You don't have to do this. Don't do it. Don't disappear and be the Malfoy you were in Hogwarts. You can still come around and visit us, even if she is awake." He tried desperately to get Draco to see why he shouldn't but Draco wouldn't budge.   
  
"She hates me, you hate me, Potter hates me. Tell me whether I should stay if all of you hate me. You blame me and so does Potter. I want my life to be different. I can't be around her knowing that she hates me and thinks I'm a Death Eater. I love her and want her to be happy. If she doesn't remember me than you both are happy. And in a few months you won't care about me anyway so it doesn't really matter. I don't want to be... It doesn't even matter. If you have anything you want to talk to be about, you know where to find me." He opened the door and walked briskly down the hall, his robes billowing out behind him. Harry got up and shut the door.   
  
"That went fairly well." He said as he sat down on the corner of the desk.   


* * *  


  
Ginny was laying in the bed reading as a sudden feeling came to her. She held her head and closed her eyes. This happened lat night while she was talking to Hermione and it was the most discouraging thing. She felt like she had been sucked into someone's Pensieve and was standing in a memory. She looked to the left and saw Draco Malfoy walking with a redheaded girl. He wasn't touching her or annoying her, but it seemed that the girl liked him.   
  
_"So... how is Potter?" He tried to act if he was making casual conversation, but Ginny saw in his eyes how he looked at the girl.   
  
"Harry... and he is doing fine. Since Voldemort is gone, everything has been much different including you. Which isn't a bad thing." She smiled up at him and Ginny saw that the girl was her and she looked to be about sixteen if a day. Draco gave a shy smile and looked away. "I like you like this." He looked at her and grinned.   
  
"Are you and P- er... Harry still together?" She didn't miss the note of hope in his voice, but her younger self must've. He looked down at her while she looked out towards the grounds of Hogwarts and she nodded. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "If you're not busy this Saturday with The Dream Team, maybe you would like to get some butterbeer with me?" He was watching her watch her boyfriend and brother practice Quidditch and she turned to look at him.   
  
"I'm not busy. Ron and Harry are actually practicing this Saturday. So yeah, I'd like to. Hermione is going to be studying while they play so I was going to go by myself. But since you asked, I'll take you up on that offer." She smiled and he smiled back. Ginny noticed the way he looked at her and wondered if she had ever noticed when she was at Hogwarts.   
  
_The scene became fuzzy as it changed from them standing in the entrance hall to them sitting in Honeydukes.   
  
_She was sipping on her butterbeer and was watching Draco as he tried to find his wand. She smiled when he patted all sides of him and looked confused.  
  
"I know I had it with me..." He muttered to himself as he took off his cloak and searched in the pockets. Ginny looked at her younger self and smiled when she saw that she had his wand in her hand. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "You have it don't you?" She started laughing and he grinned. She held it up and he made a grab for it. When she pulled it back from his reach he sat back and crossed his arms. "I do need that you know. I still am curious as to how you got that away from me without my knowledge." She smiled and shrugged.   
  
"You'll never know now will you?" He sighed and stood up leaving. Her face fell and she looked hurt. "Where're you going?" He turned to her and gave her a smirk. He never answered her but just flew out of the drink shop. She giggled and followed. When she walked outside she looked around and crossed her arms trying to look for him. She say someone blonde and thought it was him so she started to run after him, but when someone grabbed her from around the waist she shrieked and turned in the arms.   
  
He was laughing and she was glaring at him. She pushed away from him and she placed her hands on her hips.   
  
"That isn't funny. You scared me! I thought you just left and I thought that that blonde over there was you!" He stopped laughing and walked towards her. He was close to her that he could've kissed her. Ginny stood rooted to the spot seeing this interaction between them. Her younger self was dating Harry and was about to kiss Draco. Draco lifted a hand and caressed her cheek. Her eyes closed and she dropped his wand. He bent down and brushed his lips upon the younger version of Ginny. She watched as herself and Draco kissed and felt torn. She didn't know why this was happening or what this was, but it felt good.   
  
She slid her hands around his head and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. When he pulled back both of their cheeks were a rosy red. It was snowing and they were out snogging in public. He looked at her and was about to say something when he pulled back all of a sudden. She bent down and picked up his wand and handed it to him without touching him. She turned away from him and began walking.   
  
"Ginny! Ginny wait!" He ran to catch up with her and Ginny saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He looked clearly confused and she stopped and looked at him.   
  
"I can't do this with you. I an Harry's girlfriend and it's unfaithful to him. I like you, but we can only be friends. I'm sorry." He looked down at his hands and found them very interesting. He muttered an apology and turned around and walked back up to the castle. Ginny watched her younger self walk slowly back and followed her listening to what she was saying.  
  
"I love Harry, I do. Don't I? If I do then why do I feel this way about Dr-Malfoy? I just don't know. I mean... Draco and I have been friends since October and it's only December, but can that change how I feel about Harry? I like Harry but it's not the same anymore. I like Draco and he seems to like me too, but why is it that every time I see him I end up kissing him? I know I'm with Harry, but... I just can't help but feel I'm right for Draco." She sighed and closed her eyes. She looked towards the Quidditch field and watching Harry sadly. He turned in time and saw her so he waved. She waved back and he flew down to the ground and called to Ron for a break.   
  
He jogged up to her and hugged her. He looked down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away and draped his arm over her shoulder. She reached up and held his hand with hers as they walked back to castle.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't come to Hogsmede with you this weekend. Or for the last few weeks. Ron really wants to win the Quidditch cup and I can't say no. You know how Ron gets, and I hate to tell him no. I miss you. I love you." She looked at him and he captured her lips in a kiss unlike Draco's. Draco's was gentle and soft, but Harry's was a little rough. Harry's lips were hot and Draco's were cold. Ginny stood there watching sadly and her younger self looked sad. When he pulled back he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. She looked up towards the Owlery feeling someone watching and saw no one.   
  
_But Ginny saw who it was. Draco Malfoy was watching her and he looked angry. Ginny opened her eyes and felt her face. It felt flushed and she got up to go to the bathroom. She stood up and felt lost. Had she left Harry for a Death Eater? She loved Harry, every time she saw him her heart fluttered. Yet in the "memory", she felt that she should've been with Draco and that feeling alone left her feeling scared.   
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, but this one took longer then I had anticipated for. I know it's not the best chapter so far, but I tried. J As I wrote the part about Draco changing, I was listening to the song: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. I am going to tell you one thing about the next chapter. It will be a big surprise! It's not what you are expecting. J I can be contacted at holdclan@hotmail.com or just go to www.livejournal.com and look for iamsamshope. I also have a Yahoo id for YIM: iamsamshope. Thank you for all the very nice reviews.   
  
Reviewers:   
Vallennica: Thank you. I'm very proud of it myself.  
k: You do? *blushes* I thank you. J  
A.C. Munich: I take it you think it's good since all you can say is _Wow_? Lol.   
StarCrossedFate: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's brilliant. J *blushes* I've got you hooked huh? Just wait till later...   
Lady Lestrange: Does it being original mean it's good? Lol  
Neni Potter: Well... It looks as if you got your wish. She is gonna be with Harry for quite sometime... J For your second review... I'm glad you think it's wonderful.  
the_glom: Hey A... I'm glad _you _think it's good. I need help to... Lol. I'll talk to you later... J  
cosmoz: Lol. That was funny. There's not really a lot of violence in the first few chapters, and I doubt Ginny will slap him again, but who knows? I do!! Lol. J  
Kitti MAlfoy: Thanks! I think I might finish the story. J Lol.   
  
  
  



	5. Dragon

Draco apparated to his good friend Blaise Zabini's house. He knocked and Blaise's current girlfriend opened the door. She saw Draco and measured him up, appraising him silently. She was about Ginny's height with brown hair that came to her shoulders. She had blue eyes and she had hoops in her ears. She was wearing some eye shadow, lipstick and light blush. Her lips were full and cherry looking. She had a t-shirt on that showed her navel when she reached out to shake his hand. Her jeans came to her hips and she was wearing tennis shoes. Her chest was full and she looked to be about twenty if a day.   
  
"Hi, I'm Michele. I'm Blaise's girlfriend. I don't believe we've met before." He shook her hand and smiled. She wasn't British, he had picked up an American. _Oh Blaise, you are a wild one._ He thought as he stepped in and she closed the door behind him. He felt her eyes on him as he took off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack.   
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way. Is Blaise at home?" He looked into the living room and saw that neither of Blaise's briefcase's were there. He turned to look at her, because she still hadn't answered him and she blushed, because he had caught her watching him, with a very pleased smile.   
  
"Um... no he's not actually. He should be home in an hour if you would like to wait. He had a meeting to go to at the Department. Would you like a glass of water? Something to eat?" He smiled at her and shook his head. He felt uncomfortable being in the same room with her, and he didn't know why. He had been around women all his life, even after being married. But it had been a long time since he was intimate with a women, and the girl made him feel uneasy.  
  
"No, I'm fine thank you." She shrugged and walked into the living room. She picked up a rubber band, which Ginny used to use for her hair, and tied her hair up in a neat ponytail. She picked up a rag and sprayed some white fizzing stuff on it and began to wipe down the coffee table. He wondered if she were a muggle since that was the way muggle's cleaned, yet, Ginny used to clean like that too.   
  
"You can sit down if you want. Do you like music?" She turned and looked at him. He shrugged and sat down.  
  
"Depends on what kind. What do you listen to? My wife used to listen to different kinds. She preferred mu- um... rock music. I guess you could call it that." She grinned and turned to the radio. She turned the dial and put the volume on low. It was so low that you could barely hear it if you talked.  
  
"It's okay if you call it muggle music. I'm sure I confused you, cleaning like this. Blaise thought I was a muggle when we first met, but he later found out that I'm half-blooded. I didn't know he was a wizard until he found out about me too. I like rock, in the states that's very popular. So you're married?" She had turned back to her work and Draco admired her figure.   
  
"I was married. We recently got divorced. Not a big deal really. So, how long have you and Blaise been together?" She picked up her glass of water and drank it. He watched as her shirt raised up and showed her stomach, as she finished the water. He looked away when she looked at him, and fought the blush that threatened to produce on his cheeks.   
  
"Um... quite awhile. I'd probably say about nine months. He's a nice guy. Just recently we got an invitation to go to _Pansy Parkinson's wedding_. I can't _stand_ her. She gets on my nerves. Do you know the Weasley's?" His head shot up and he nodded. She sat down on the chair opposite him and nodded. "Yeah, she talks about them all the time. I have actually met Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. One time, Blaise took me up there to meet you actually, and he introduced me to them. I like Ron. He was very nice and funny too. His poor sister. I feel so bad for him. It's sad when something like that happens and Pansy makes fun of it. Ginny was her name. She's very pretty." He looked down at his hands and nodded. He didn't look back at her but talked to his hands.   
  
"Yes, he is very nice. Ginny well, she is very pretty. I uh... I miss her." He didn't look at her, for fear she might guess that he was her late husband.   
  
"You were married to her. Weren't you? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I heard from Blaise that she was awake. He wants me to meet her, but I'm not so sure now." He looked at her and gave a small smile. He shook his head.   
  
"Now probably wouldn't be a good time. It's not your fault." They sat in silence for a few moments. She couldn't think of anything to say. She hadn't meant to make him feel bad. He was trying to think of something to say, when a dog came bounding in the room. He jumped on the couch and began sniffing Draco curiously.   
  
"I'm sorry! Oh dear. Oh Sev!! Get off him." She began to pull on the dog's collar, and Draco laughed petting the dog. The dog began to sniff and try to lick at Draco's face, but he just moved his face out of the way, petting the dogs head.   
  
"It's okay. I love dogs. Give me a dog any day, it's cats I don't like. Dogs and owls are my favourite." He said smiling as the dog laid down next to him, his head in Draco's lap, and was looking at him with sweet happy eyes, while his tail wagged vigorously. The dog looked as if he came to Draco's hips and was a light bronze colour. "Haven't seen you in a while boy." Draco said as he leaned down to talk to the dog in a baby voice.   
  
"So you're acquainted with Severus already? I swear... that dog is such a big baby. Blaise loves him. At first I wasn't so keen on having a dog, but Blaise said, "Either me and the dog, or no me." I said fine. I didn't really like dogs, and now I love them. To me now, it's like a sin not to love a dog. They're so sweet." Severus turned his eyes on her and listened to her. She was saying, "Yes you are... you're a good puppy, yes you are. You're a sweet baby, yes you are. Come on Sev... are you a sweet puppy? Yes you are." He got off of Draco, just barely missing his male anatomy and jumped off the couch running over to her. He laid his head in her lap as she petted him. He turned around and put his back in her face, wanting a back scratch. She scratched his back and when she was finished, he ran to the door barking. Both she and Draco stood, but she told Draco to make it a surprise so she pushed him to a corner. Draco stood in the living room listen to Blaise come in and greet his dog then Michele.   
  
"Hey there boy! Have you been a good dog? Hey sweets." Draco heard them kiss and watched as Blaise entered the living room without seeing him. He went to hang up his cloak and saw Draco's. He turned to look at Michele, and she was walking down the hall to give the dog a treat. "Honey, is someone here?" She poked her head out and look at him.  
  
"No... why?" Blaise's face turned to confusion, then to a slight bit of anger. She came back and kissed him on the lips. When Blaise kissed back, and slid his arms around her waist she motioned for Draco to come out.   
  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything? That is just too discouraging. Please Blaise, get a room." Blaise pulled back and looked at him with shock. He smiled and embraced Draco in a brotherly hug.   
  
"Hey there, how are you? Been a long time hasn't it?" They pulled back and walked into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything? Some alcohol? Here, eat some of these, you look like hell." He pulled out a container of something, which Draco didn't know what it was. But Blaise urged him to so he decided to eat whatever Blaise had obviously cooked. He was tall, about Draco's height, with black hair. His eyes shown out a brighter blue, because of his long dark eyelashes. He was more broad shouldered than Draco was, but it looked good on him. He was wearing black slacks with a white button up. He left the last three buttons undone, showing off some of his chest. He didn't' believe in wearing ties, since he had to where them all his years at Hogwarts. Michele called to them letting them know she was going to the store.   
  
"It has been awhile. So, I see you've a new girl. How old is she?" Draco hid the smile by putting some of that food in his mouth. Blaise glared at him.  
  
"Yes, I do have a new girlfriend. She's old enough, she's not a child if you must know. We're not exactly old you know? We are twenty-seven. Not quite thirty yet. If you must know, she is twenty-one." He added after Draco rolled his eyes and waved him on as to say, "Just tell me her age already." Draco's eyebrows rose.   
  
"Twenty-one? Don't you think that six years is a bit much?" Blaise sat down excitedly, and sipped on his Firewhisky.   
  
"Not really. See, I've been with her for a long time. About nine months, and I love her. I do. Yeah she's young, but... I don't know. I am in love with her. You know it must be true if I've been with her for nine months. Come on, that's almost a year. I have never stayed with a women for more than two months. I'm gonna ask her to marry me, this weekend." He was smiling this goofy smile and Draco chuckled. He remembered when he was this happy when he told Blaise that he wanted to marry Ginny. Blaise had said, "About time."   
  
"Well, I'm happy for you." He said it sincerely and finished up what Blaise had given him. Blaise looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry about Ginny. I know you loved her a lot. I'm sure that what I'm saying is depressing you." He looked him in the eye and seemed to know what Draco was thinking. "You can't change, because you think it's better. It has been a long time since you were at Hogwarts and I don't believe that you can be the same person you were back then." Draco looked at him in disbelief and looked at him like a bludger had just hit him in the stomach and winded him.   
  
"I can. Both you and Weasley have said the same thing. I can move on. I don't need her. I don't want to waste the rest of my life dwelling over her. You know that. I can't believe that you said what you said. I thought that you of all people would support me in doing this. I hadn't even told you yet, and here you are jumping down my throat, saying that I can't be that same person, because I haven't been in Hogwarts for nine years." He stood up angrily, and threw his dish I the sink. He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Blaise stood up and followed him.   
  
"I never once said that you _couldn't_, I just that that I _don't believe you can_. There's a difference. If you want to fine, whatever flies your broom." He watched helplessly as Draco grabbed his cloak and shoved it on angrily. "I don't want to leave angry like you did last time. Please Draco. Stay and let's talk about this." Draco looked at him through narrowed eyes.   
  
"What is to talk about? I am going to do what I want. I don't want to love her anymore." His voice was so low, that you could declare it as whisper. Blaise let his shoulders drop as he looked at Draco in sympathy. Draco didn't want to love her anymore. Blaise felt his pain. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. Blaise had dated Ginny in the towards the end of her fourth year.   
  
After her, he had never wanted to be in love again. It had taken quite some time to get used to seeing her with Harry and then Draco. Draco had been his best friend and he had never told him that he had dated Ginny before, and he wanted to tell Draco then, but it would have been against Ginny's wishes. After Ginny had broken up with him he hadn't known why until later. Over the years he had fallen in love with her without her knowing and one day she told him she knew and she didn't, no, _couldn't _feel that way about him. He had never dated a women for more than two months for fear that he might get hurt that same way. He had been happy when Draco had asked her to marry him, but he was still hurt inside. He loved her still, but he now had moved on and was in love with someone else. Along with Ginny.   
  
"Draco, I understand how you feel. I know you don't want to hang onto the love that you have for her, knowing that she'll probably never love you again. But in doing this, if you think it's right, it's not the best idea. But since you are my best friend, I'll stand by you as you do this. We'll be the Slytherin's we were in Hogwarts." He smiled and rested a heavy hand on his shoulder. Draco gave him a small smile and nodded. He grabbed his cloak and rested it on his arm.  
  
"I have to go Blaise, but... I will come by to see you later. Hopefully tomorrow. Is that okay?" He nodded as Draco took out his wand. "Until tomorrow." And with that he apparated with a "pop!"  
  


  
  


Ginny sat in the kitchen on a barstool drinking some of Harry's butterbeer. She was still thinking about the "dream" she'd had, and couldn't get an explanation. She heard the door open and close and stood up.   
  
"Hello? Harry?" She walked into the living room to find her brother standing there with a key in his right hand. He was looking around the room when he spotted Ginny and he smiled. He set his Auror jacket that had his name "Ronald Weasley" printed in bold letters, over the right breast, on the couch.   
  
"Hi Gin, how are you?" He was smiling, but it wasn't reaching his eyes like it used to. His eyes only held concern. "Are you tired? What have you been up to today?" She leads him into the kitchen and gave him a glass of butterbeer.   
  
"I'm fine, and no I'm not tired. Actually, I have been sitting here trying to figure out this weird dream I had and I have no idea what it means." He looked at her with curiosity, and took a swig of his butterbeer.   
  
"A dream? Hm... what was it about?" He looked at her and noticed that she looked like she had not aged. She still looked the same age she had when she went into the coma. Her hair was a dark red, like wine, and her skin as smooth looking as a babies bottom. Her voice broke through his thoughts and he focused on what she was saying.   
  
"It was like being in someone's memories. Except that I was watching myself with Malfoy. Like I was with him, yet I was dating Harry. Do you know what that means?" He choked on his drink and looked at her. She was watching him suspiciously, and he tries to look innocent.   
  
"No I don't. Maybe you should talk to 'Mione. She might know something about it. Well, I've got to get back to work. Obviously Harry isn't home." He stood up to leave when he felt her hand on his arm.  
  
"What do you mean, Harry isn't at work?" He looked at her, wondering if he should tell her what happened to make Harry leave.   
"Well, he left after Dr- er... Malfoy came to see us and tell us he was requesting new partners. Harry was upset about the argument that we'd had with him and just disapparated. I had thought that he would have come home, but obviously he is somewhere else." He drained his drink and walked into the living room, his sister following behind him.   
  
"What was the argument about? Why are you partners with Malfoy anyway?" He shook his head at her.  
  
"Nothing important. They, we, just had a disagreement about a few things. It was your idea Ginny. You were the one who wanted us to partner with him." With that he disapparated, leaving her wondering about why she had told them to be partners.   
  


  
  


Draco opened the door to his house and was only fairly surprised to see the Slytherin colours. He still had not gotten used to them. He set his keys on the counter by the place he hung up his coat, and walked slowly into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and got out a bottle of Firewhisky. He opened the cork and sat down on a stool near the bar. He took a swig and let the burning liquid go down his throat and relished in the sensation.   
  
He set the bottle down on the counter and rested his head on his arms, which were crossed on the top of the table. He let his fingers wander over his chest until he found the pendant that Ginny had given him as a birthday present. It was a silver dragon with a leather strap, and on the back, it read:  
  
_For my dear Dragon. For we will always be together. _  
  
She had given it to him for his nineteenth birthday, and he had always worn it. He hadn't worn it when he was with other women and now he knew why. He had taken it off, because he had felt guilty. He knew it was wrong to be with the other women and he couldn't wear it with them.   
  
He was startled to feel a hand on his shoulder and visibly jumped. He sat up and turned around to see who the intruder was. He was shocked to see Blaise standing there.  
  
"Bloody hell! Don't do that to me again Zabini." He ran a hand through his hair and touched the pendant. Blaise was doubled over in laughter and he was silently shaking in mirth. Draco glared at him and turned to take a swig of his Firewhisky when it was whisked away from his grasp. "Why do people always insist on taking my drink away from me?" He growled as Blaise walked over to the sink and poured it out.   
  
"Because, my dear friend, people know about your old drinking habit. I have also been informed by two people to not let you drink. I am going to help you be the Slytherin you want to be, but you may not drink. Get it, got it, good." He threw the bottle into the trash and sat down next to Draco. "You need a girl mate." He watched Draco stiffen and felt a pang of guilt stab at his stomach.   
  
"I don't want to have one of the girls _you _know Blaise. I can find my own, thank you." He looked down at his hands and waited for Blaise to comment.   
  
"I am sure you can." He felt like laughing at the seriousness in Draco's voice but thought better of not laughing.  
  
"Besides, there is this one pretty lady who is in the same side of the Ministry that I work in. I have been thinking about asking her to go on a date with me. Her name is Jeanie, and she is quite nice. I feel like a large git. I sound so stupid! I have never felt uncomfortable around women. Now I talk about her like she... I don't know. It has _been _six years since I was with a women, but still. I shouldn't feel like this." He sighed and looked at Blaise. He knew he looked and sounded stupid, but didn't give it much thought.   
  
"Yes, that is really stupid, but, all you have to do is turn on the Malfoy charm, and she'll be at your feet. Anyway, we both have to get back to work so you can ask her now." He grabbed his cloak and his briefcase and together the apparated to work.   
  


  
  


They were halfway down the hall to Draco's office when Draco stopped and said, "That's her." Blaise was quite shocked to see the girl he had taken an interest in. She wasn't gorgeous, not really pretty, but the word used to describe her would be cute. She had dark auburn hair that came to he middle of her back, and light brown eyes. She was short, shorter than Ginny and she was about five-six. This girl looked to be about five-two, maybe five-three, which was quite short compared to Draco's six-two height. He walked up to her and Blaise had to stifle a laugh.   
  
"Um... Jeanie?" She looked up and a blush appeared on her cheeks. _Hm..._ Blaise thought when he saw her reaction to Draco. She had a small nose and pouting lips. She was wearing a light blue skirt with a matching top and he could see that her chest wasn't at as plentiful as Michele's or Ginny's. Jeanie, as her name was, was among the smaller chest girls. She had said something to Draco and he looked nervous, Blaise could tell, but she couldn't see that, with the way he was smiling at her.   
  
"I was just wondering if you were busy tonight. We could have dinner together if you'd like." She was shocked and she was biting her bottom lip.   
  
"Sure, I'd love that. I get of work and five o'clock." _Ah... pull the 'ole, "Pick me up at my house" trick. _Blaise thought with a hint of amusement. Draco nodded and smiled. He reached up to tuck a hair behind her ear.   
  
"Is seven o'clock all right with you? I was thinking that maybe we could go eat in Muggle London and then see a movie. Would that meet your fancy?" His voice was silky and he knew she would say yes. He could tell she was a little wobbly in the knees since he hadn't moved his hand from the side of her face.   
  
"That would be wonderful. I like the Muggle London and such. So seven it is. I can't wait to see you." He nodded and leaned down, which was a ways, and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back. When he pulled away, she looked disappointed, but didn't complain.   
  
"I think I have your address. I will have to check." He was about to turn away when she grabbed his arm and told him to hold on. She grabbed a quill and a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it. He took it and read it.   
  
"Thank you. I'll see you at seven Jeanie." She nodded and walked off down the hall in the other direction. When Draco walked up with Blaise, they were about to enter his office when he turned his head slightly and saw three people walking towards them. He turned and Blaise looked to see what had caught his attention, and he too turned. When they reached them they stopped and looked at Draco.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the Dream Team. United again." His tone was bored and he looked like he might as well have been buffing his nails. Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes. He caught her gaze and shuttered his eyes as he had done so many years ago. Harry looked at him and his green eyes were alert and bright. He couldn't see anything but pent-up hatred in Draco's eyes when he looked at him and he grimaced. If he could change what has happened, he would. Maybe. Ron's eyes were ablaze with anger from this morning and was about to speak.  
  
"Draco, can we go into your office?" He nodded and opened the door. They walked in and sat down in the chairs. He was stiff and was leaning against his desk. He was waiting to see what they had to say, really he didn't care anymore. Blaise was looking back and forth between all of them and decided it was time to go. He had a meeting anyway.   
  
"Um... I'll see you later Draco. I'll be 'round tomorrow. Hope things go well." He stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. _"Do whatever your fancy takes you. I'll be by your side."_ He whispered as he left, before he left, he turned and glared at them before leaving.   
  
"We know why you are doing this. We understand, we kn-" Hermione was sharply cut off by Draco. His anger had been boiling under his skin for awhile and now he was going to let it lash out and whip. He cold voice could have frozen the sun and it cracked like a whip when he spoke.   
  
"You understand? You know about the way I'm feeling do you? Do you know what it is like to see the women you love not love you and not remember you? You have know idea the way I'm feeling. Any of you. At least Potter knows what love is like when lost. But he doesn't know what it is like when she doesn't remember you. She remembers me for what I was. I was a Slytherin. I was with the Dark Lord. I was Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin who worships the ground Lord Voldemort walked on. That is the person she remembers. She doesn't remember the man who fell in love with her. She doesn't remember loving me. She hates me. God forbid I go five feet in front of her. I am glad she doesn't remember the marriage. I was horrible to her. Potter knows. After all, he was sleeping with her while we were married." Hermione sucked in a breath and Ron looked, well... Ron didn't really look like anything. He just sat there and slid his eyes over to Harry, whose face was a mask of anger.   
  
"I never slept with her. I respected the marriage you had even if I didn't like it. Yes, I knew you were sleeping around, but I would never sleep with Ginny. Plus, she wouldn't let me. I'll tell you the truth, we came close to having sex a couple of times, but never completed what we had finished. She would stop and say I can't do this, this is wrong. I love Draco. I don't know why she loved you, but she did. She loved a bastard who cared nothing for her, until he thought she was going to die. I bet you had a great time with those women, huh Malfoy? Knowing that you could come back home and get some from Ginny? Knowing that she would sleep with you, because she loved you? You loved it. You relished in the fact that-" He was cut off by Draco's hand connecting with his cheek. He had back-handed slapped him with his Malfoy ring and it hurt like hell. Harry had been knocked off of his seat and he stood up shakily. Hermione stood up and Ron put his arms around her.   
  
"_Let them work this out by themselves." _He whispered in her ear. _"They need to do this alone."_ She looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. They sat down together and watched the fight take place before them.  
  
Harry watched Draco's chest heave with anger. He had seen the fire in his eyes and wanted him to hit him. He wanted Draco to lose his temper and get it all out. He wanted to tire him. His cheek stung and he tried not to smile. This was the Draco he knew. The Draco he had hated and liked at the same time. This was _the _true Draco Malfoy.   
  
The Dragon.   
A/N: I am so sorry this one took so long. The next one will be awhile too. So... do you like it? The next chapter will be much longer than this one. I have a really good idea for the next. Thank you to all my reviews. I have a one-shot Ron/Hermione story. It's okay. It's jsut one of those things you think of and have to write down. It's called Letter.   



	6. Jeanie

**Warning!: There is sexual content in here! Not much, but there is. **

Harry knew he shouldn't continue with what he had been saying but he wanted to rile him up so he would let his anger lose. He took on the anger façade and continued his rant. While he talked he decided to play with him and circle him, making him angrier by the word.   
  
"You didn't let me finish. Did you really think that she would stay with you when she found out? Let me let you in on a little secret of mine. I touched her. I lied. She wanted me to touch her. She wanted me to take away all the pain you gave her. She kissed me and I felt good about it too. I knew it was wrong but that's what made it feel right. I touched her in many places. She looked at me with a passion of fire when I touched her too. She begged me to. She said that she wanted it as much as I did. I kissed her skin, I touched her smooth silky skin. She told me my touch burned and I took it as a good thing. I took her in your house too, in your room. You know that big green bed in the guest room? The one with the red silk sheets. I took her there. She said that-" Before he knew what had happened, he had been it on the same cheek the same way, yet harder. He was thrown to the floor. Draco was looking down at him anger and hatred in his eyes. Harry laughed a ruthless laugh.   
  
"Is that all your going to do. Hit me like your Death Eater daddy? I almost forgot. Lucius, I had once seen, had been with a woman with brown hair. They were at a pub. She got it good to. Your father must be good. He had seen me with Ginny that night too. He knew what you had been doing. Remember when you told him? The night of Ginny's accident? He already knew. He just needed to get angry, so you wouldn't think he knew. He told me he knew you were a bastard and piece of filth. You needn't be angry. Just so happens that your reputation gets around." He was right in front of Draco now and the anger and hatred he had been showing earlier was nothing compared to this. But behind all that was hurt, pain, and betrayal. Harry tried to ignore that, but it kept nagging at him. He knew he shouldn't have brought up his father. Now Draco wouldn't even talk to Lucius. He would be angry at him and would ignore him. Or worse. Tell his mother everything Harry had just said. Before he had time to react, his hand connect with his chin and he bit his tongue. Draco was furious and he began to lay punches on Harry wherever he could. He picked him up and threw him against the wall. Harry was holding his middle.   
  
_"You talk all you like. I have a choice. I can believe everything you have said or not. Right now I'm to angry to choose. What you have said has made up my mind. I hate all of you. I'm going to do what I want and you have nothing to say about it. If you thought you could change my mind. You're wrong. Besides, you remember that girl you were engaged to? Well, I changed her mind for her." _Draco whispered this in his ear, before punching him three more times in the stomach. When Harry dropped to the floor, he looked up at Draco and coughed. Draco saw something in Harry's eyes, but decided to think of it later. He kicked him in his stomach, making Harry roll over onto his back. Draco looked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione had her face buried in her husband's shoulder.   
  
"A simple healing charm will help him. You all came to do what you wanted. I have made my decision. Get out all of you." He walked to the door and waited for them to go. Hermione was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Now." They walked over to Harry and picked him up. They walked over to the door that was open and put the charms on Harry. He looked as good as new. They walked out, but Ron turned around and looked at him.   
  
"You're making the wrong choice." His voice was low and his eyes sincere. Draco almost rolled his eyes. He didn't care about the choice. He gave the Malfoy smirk a try and they looked taken aback by that.  
  
"I don't care." He said with the smirk in place. They walked out with a slightly limping Harry. He shut the door behind them with a click. He turned around and leaned against the door with his back to it. He sighed loudly and went over to his desk and began writing our assessment's. He had a date tonight and he didn't want to seem stiff. He wanted it to go smoothly. The girl was cute and he knew she liked him.   
  
After three or four hours of bent over paperwork, his back hurt. He rolled his shoulders and looked at himself. It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon and he had three hours till he had to pick up Jeanie and have the date go as smoothly as planned. He stacked the paper's in a neat file. He ripped off a piece of parchment and with one scrawl he wrote: Candidates. He stood up and placed them in his draw with all the other Auror stuff.  
_  
_He picked up his cloak and walked out of the office. When he was in the hall he sealed his door and walked down the hall. He passed Jeanie and she gave him a come-hither smile. He smiled back and winked at her. She blushed lightly and kept walking. He felt a sort of satisfaction with the way he affected her. It kind of reminded him of when... _No, no let's not go there. We have a date with a lady tonight and you should not be thinking of "others." _His conscious told him. He didn't want to think about _her_.   
  
He apparated home and went upstairs to take a quick shower. When he got out, he remembered what Harry had said about his father. Was that true? Had his father lied to him about having other "ladies"? He didn't know and didn't care to think about it now. He didn't want to be angry for his date. He wanted the Malfoy charm to come to life again. He walked into his room and opened his closet door. He was still wet from the shower and the towel around his waist was hanging loosely on his hips. He was searching for his dark grey charcoal sweater and his black pants. He found them and put on a pair of boxers and put on the sweater and his pants. He put on his black shoes and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair had a little gel in it, to make him look like on of the muggle men, and it hung loosely over his forehead.   
  
He looked at the clock and saw that it was close to six-thirty. He was going to have to drive to her house and if he wanted to make it to the restaurant by seven, he had to leave now. He walked out of the house and opened the car door. He hadn't driven in awhile and it felt weird to sit in the car seat. He turned on the ignition and let the car idle for a few moments. He put the car in reverse and made it out into the street. He turned on the radio and was listening to some muggle rock group. He liked the music Ginny used to play in the house. He missed the days when they would have all the family over and the music would be going. He shook his head as a girl on the radio came on and talked about the Prime Minister of England. He didn't care about muggle government. Finally she shut up and a group that he and Ginny used to listen to came on. He couldn't remember the name of the group but the words meant something to him.   
  
_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
_He listened to the words and felt his mind slipping out to Ginny.   
_  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
_He felt the words wash over him. This song explained how he felt when he wasn't with Ginny. He loved her and he missed her.   
_  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope it gets better as we go  
  
_The time the can't spend together and they seemed so far apart. With her at Harry's and he at the Mansion it was hard for him not to think about her.   
_  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go   
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love  
  
_Anything that happens he'd always love her. He didn't want to and he was going to try and forget about her. It's hard, but it can be done. You have to have strength.   
_  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me   
  
_He wished that they could be together, but her knows that it will never happen. He has to move and move on is exactly what he was going to do. He wasn't going to dwell on her and think about her whenever his mind wandered. He turned left onto _Mullholland Road _and looked for _4561 _on _Peach Street_. He found it and turned intothe driveway. He looked at the house. It wasn't small and it wasn't big either. It looked cozy and held a lot of warmth. He turned the car off and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and knocked. He put his hands inside his pockets and waited patiently. He heard hurried footsteps and a few dogs barking. The door opened and he was shocked.   
  
She was wearing a black dress that came to her knees and it slid off her shoulders. She had curled her hair and now it hung it waves around her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing make-up and her eyes were bright brown. Her earrings glittered in the light. She had long shapely legs and she was wearing black heals.   
  
"I'm sorry, my dogs, they get excited any time someone comes over. Please come in." She smiled and Draco couldn't help but stare at her. He walked in and cleared his throat. She watched him and she wondered what it would be like to have his mouth on her neck. She blushed at the thought and she walked into the living room. The dogs were bounding all around Draco and he was laughing and petting them.   
  
"It's okay. I love dogs. So, are you ready?" He glanced at her and felt a little nervous. She looked really good and he hadn't been on a date in a long time. He looked at himself, a little self-conscious, and breathed in deeply.   
  
"Yes, I just need to get my cloak and my purse. You look nice Draco." She smiled at him and he smiled back and made sure to give her the once over, so she saw him checking her out.   
  
"Okay, that's fine. Thank you. You look really good. I have to admit, I was shocked to see you when you opened the door. You look really pretty." She blushed a deep red and turned around to get her cloak. She slid it on and picked up her purse.   
  
"Thank you. I'm ready." They walked out of the front door and she locked it. He opened the car door for her and she got in. He got into the car and started it.   
  
"I don't know what you like to eat, but I figured we could try something different. It's not to far from here so I hope you like it." She smiled and nodded. They were sitting in silence while he drove until she thought of something to say.   
  
"I um... I ... thank you for taking me out. You really didn't have to. I know that some of the people at work think that I have no love life and so they have asked people to ask me out on a date. You really shouldn't have asked me." She was blushing and he was taken aback. She thought that he only asked out on charity? People were asking other to ask her out?  
  
"No, I think you have misunderstood my intention. I asked you out, because I like you. I think you're pretty and you're nice. I asked you out because I have feelings for you, not because someone told me too. People actually do that to you?" She looked shocked by his statement.   
  
"I like you too. I noticed you quite awhile ago. You're really good-looking. Yeah, people do that. No big deal really." She smiled sadly and he could tell that it was a big deal to her. It hurt her feelings.   
  
"It is a big deal to you I can see. If you tell me who they are I'll have them taken care of. But anyway, now you can tell them that Draco Malfoy is your boyfriend and see what they say." They both laughed. She through he head back and laughed a beautiful laugh. She quit laughing and subsided to giggles. He had an urge to lean over and kiss her, but decided against it.   
  
"They would be so shocked. That would be so funny. Are you saying that I am your girlfriend now?" She asked as they pulled into a restaurant called, _L'amour de L'amour_. She gasp when she read the name. He watched her face and leaned over to kiss her.   
  
"Yes, you are my girlfriend." He whispered against her lips. She kissed him back, and when he pulled back she opened her eyes and smiled.   
  
"_L'amour de L'amour_?" He nodded and she bit her bottom lip. They got out of the car and walked up to the restaurant with arms around each other. When they walked inside he saw four people he wasn't expecting to see. They waited until the waiter came over to them.   
  
"_Comment beaucoup?_"The waiter asked in French. He knew Draco and so he could speak his native tongue to him.   
"_Seulement deux, Monsieur Crieonon._"He answered. The waiter nodded and pulled out two menus.   
  
"_Cette façon. Elle est jolie, j'espère que vous traitez son Drago de puits._"Mr. Crieonon smiled and Draco chuckled. They were walking toward the table, when the waiter stopped and turned. He pulled out the chair for her to sit in.   
  
"Thank you." She managed in a small voice. He looked at her and smiled warmly. He glanced at Draco and his smile grew.   
  
"_Je vois que vous avez un affecte sur elle. Fait attention, elle ne pourrait pas vous laisser dans son lit ce soir_." Draco blushed as he sat down. He looked at the menu and asked her if she knew what she wanted.   
  
"I don't know French." She looked embarrassed and he was going to make her feel better when he saw the four people he didn't want to talk to look at him.   
  
"It's okay, I'll order for you." She bit her lip and nodded. She was nervous and he knew it. He looked at his friend.  
  
"_Nous aurons le spécial ce soir avec une bouteille de vin blanc. J'assurerai que cette nuit va facilement. Maintenant d'avec vous, nous parlerons plus plus tard._" The man smiled and scurried off. Jeanie sat in amazement. She looked at Draco and smiled.   
  
"I think that French is a beautiful language. I wish that--" She was cut off by the look Draco had given her. She turned around to see Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Weasley. She smiled at them, and they gave her a nod. She looked back at Draco, and he was not at all happy to see them.   
  
"Hello Malfoy, we had not expected to see you here. I didn't really like the way things ended in the office. All we did tried to do was talk to you. Then you blew up and made things difficult. We would like to talk to you." Harry said this and Draco gave him a shocked look. The look he had now, changed from shock to anger in a second. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.   
  
"Do you really want to get into this now? I blew up? Yes, I blew up because of what you had said. So I get angry because you taunt me, I blow up, and it's my fault? I could say everything you said to me in front of everyone and I doubt that anyone would think you the great Harry Potter anymore, now would they? Not after what you had done. But, come here and let me give you a secret." Harry bent forward. Draco put his mouth close to his ear. _"I know that what you said is a fucking lie. But if I tell Ginny what you said..."_ He didn't finish his sentence on purpose. He wanted the reaction he got from Harry. He stumbled back and went white. He grabbed Ginny's hand and tugged her forward. Ron and Hermione just looked at Draco who ignored them.  
  
"Harry wait. What did Draco say?" Since Draco and Jeanie were in the very back of the restaurant no one could see them or the Weasley's and Potter. Everyone froze, except Jeanie, when Ginny had said Draco's name. Ginny realized what she said and her hand flew up to her mouth. Ron didn't look so surprised, but was surprised that she had called him by his _first _name.   
  
"Did you just call him _Draco_? Why on Earth did you call him that?" Harry demanded, looking angry now.   
  
"It was just a slip of the tongue." She said before she knew what she was saying, she was going on about other stuff. "It just slipped out. I don't know how. I mean, I had this really weird dream that I was dating you,. Which I am, but I ended up kissing him. Then he said that we could be secret, or something similar, I said no. I said that I couldn't do that. So he left. It was fuzzy, but I remember it." Harry and everyone else was staring at her. Harry looked at Draco who had his eyes on Jeanie. Harry pulled Ginny forward, so hard that she stumbled forward, and they apparated. He knew he shouldn't have done that since there were muggles around, but he was upset, Draco knew. Ron and Hermione walked out the front door.   
  
"Draco what was that all about?" Jeanie said nervously while biting her bottom lip. He smiled and shook his head. He looked at her and he thought about leaving the restaurant and taking back to his home to have her, but decided against it, even though he knew she would go willingly.   
  
"Nothing. I just recently decided to stop working with them so they are a little upset." The waiter came back with the food and smiled at Jeanie. This waiter was young. Younger than Draco that is.   
  
"_Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy._" He said as he set his plate down. He glanced at Jeanie again. He set her plate down for her carefully and brushed his fingers over hers. When he set out the dinner plate he let his fingers brush lightly over her breasts. She looked startled and looked up to see Draco's grey eyes dancing in amusement.   
  
"_Bonsoir Monsieur Lamont._" He said as the man walked away. He looked up to see Jeanie blushing. "It's okay, he does it to every women. He wants to see if you'll allow it and if you say stop, then he knows you won't. Although I never did like him doing that to _my _girlfriends." She laughed and they ate in good company. When they were finished and walking back to the car, she laid her head against him. He tightened his grip on her waist and they stopped. He placed a hand on each side of her face and ran his thumbs over he cheeks. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his. She opened her mouth under his and he kissed her eagerly. When he pulled back it took her a moment to open her eyes.  
  
"Do you really want to see that movie?" He asked her with lust very evident in his voice. She shook her head.   
  
"No. Not tonight." He took her hand and made a beeline for the car. He took her back to his place and opened the door. When he opened it he threw his keys onto the silver platter next to the door. He took her hand and lead her to his bedroom. He pushed opened the door and let her walk in first. When she was in the room he closed the door behind them. He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately. He slid the dress off of her shoulders, it fell to a puddle at her feet. She kicked it away, and along with her heels. He kissed her neck and lead her to the bed. She laid down and he crawled on after her. She slipped his sweater over his head and kissed his shoulder.   
  
He slipped his pants off and kissed the tops of her breasts. She brought his head to hers and kissed his mouth. He undid her bra and slipped down her shoulders exposing the soft orbs. He bent down to kiss her and she reached over to turn the lights off.   
  
"Oh Draco, I can fall in love with you." She said, and with that they slipped into bliss till late in the night.

****

****

**A/N: I'm sorry this one isn't as good and it took so long. I hope you like it anyways. :) The next chapter should be longer and have a lot more of Ginny's memories. :) Thank you to all of my reviewers. I hope it was as good as you guys thought it was going to be. :)**


	7. I Love You

Ginny sat in the living room looking at the spot Harry had apparated from only moments ago. The night before he had refused to tell her about the scene at the restaurant and tell her what it meant. When he asked her about her memory she told him that she had no reason to tell him anything if he wouldn't tell her about the scene at the restaurant. They had gotten into a big fight about it and she felt bad about yelling at him, but he brought it upon himself. After what he said to her. She still didn't know why the memory thing bothered him.   
  
_They apparated back to his house and she pulled away from him when she got her footing. She looked at him and he wouldn't look at her. She had a right to know what that meant and she was twenty-six, at least that is what Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had told her.   
  
"I want to know what that meant back there at the restaurant." She looked at him and he wouldn't catch her eyes. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.   
  
"I don't even know really. It's to long a story and it's way to drawn out to explain now. It would take hours and hours to tell you. You wouldn't understand and it would just confuse you love." She looked at her know and he was startled to see the persistent pushing in her eyes. He turned to walk into the kitchen when he felt her take his arm lightly.   
  
"I want to know. I don't care whether or not I can understand it. It is my right to know. I don't like being kept in the dark. I have got to know what has been going on since I had fallen into the coma. I only remember the end of the war and back. I can't remember sixth year at all. You all treat me like a little fragile doll that might break any moment. Don't give me that look. You treat me like that because you are afraid that I can't handle the truth. I want the truth Harry, and I want it now." He was angry now, and he didn't' really know why. What she had just said to him made him get angry all of a sudden. She was startled to see the anger in his eyes too.   
  
"You can't handle the truth! If I told you, you would get upset and do something you wouldn't normally do. That is how you got into the coma in the first place. You ran into the street. I want the truth about that memory and I want to know why you called Draco by his first name." He was yelling at her and she was get angry. He had no right to raise his voice to her. All she wanted was to know everything.   
  
"Don't yell at me! I haven't done anything. What do you mean, that is how you got into a coma in the first place? I told all I know about that back at the restaurant! That is what happened and that is it! Final. I want the truth. I can handle it. I know I can." Her chest was heaving from yelling at him and he continued to yell at her.   
  
"You can't! I know you can't. What do I mean? You want to know? Fine I'll tell you! You got angry at someone, because that someone had been lying to you for three years about something. You said that you didn't want to be with that person anymore. You got angry because of something that person said and you ran into a muggle street and got hit by a car! Happy now!? I am never ever going to tell you anything. If you're so worried, why don't you go ask your precious Draco." He spit the name out in anger and Ginny was taken aback. She had been angry and ran in front of a car? What had possibly made her so angry? Her precious Draco? Not in this life time honey, she thought angrily.   
  
"My precious Draco? Is that what you think? That I like him? No! I love you. Fine... I'll tell you about the memory. I hope you're happy. I kissed Malfoy, and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it so much that I was almost tempted to go out with him. It was a great kiss! If you won't tell me anything, then maybe he will tell me something!" Her anger had gotten the better of her, and his face fell from anger to hurt. She realized what she had said and felt horror stricken. He looked like someone had killed one of his family members and it broke her heart. "Oh Harry, I didn't mean it. I was just angry with you." She tried to take hold of his hand but he jerked away from her.   
  
"Tempted? All because of a kiss. He'd always... never mind. I'm going... I'm going to bed. Good night." He didn't kiss her or touch her. He didn't even look at her. He didn't sound like he was talking to her either. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door.   
  
_She couldn't understand about the memory or why he was upset with her. When he left this morning he didn't even say anything about it. He just said, "I'll see you when I get home. Bye." She had tried to kiss him goodbye but he turned his head so her lips made contact with his cheek. Now that she thought about it, he didn't deserve what she had said to him last night.   
  
Her anger had gotten the better of her and she felt horrible. He had been so hurt by what she had said about Draco. She laid her head down back against the couch and felt her brain working over time. She wanted to tell him she was sorry without him not believing her. As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt the same way she had just before a memory. She let it wash over her eyes and watched in fascination.   
  
_She looked around her and saw that she was in the Potions room with five extra people. Draco, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron. Harry was standing next to her and he was trying to do his potion. Ron and Hermione were working together, but Ron was trying his best to distract her. Neville was not to far away from Draco and his potion was turning an ugly yellow. Draco happened to glance over at Neville's potion and smirked.   
  
"Longbottom, you forgot to add the root of asphodel. If you have chopped it up finely, then you can still add it. Add it before you add two teaspoons of boborous pus." Neville looked at Draco with something like a look of skepticism. "If you don't do it now, Longbottom, your potion will be all over the room." Neville did as he was told and it turned a bright blue. He looked at Draco and smiled. "No need to thank me Longbottom." Neville laughed and scooped up some of his potion to try it. He turned around to Ginny and began walking towards her.   
  
She looked at Harry who was looking at Neville with curiosity. She didn't notice the look Draco was giving Neville, and she was quite shocked when he grabbed her, pulled her forwards, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She was to shocked to move but she felt his tongue dart out and touch her lips. Before she could think, she opened her mouth. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back.   
  
"Neville! Ginny!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all cried at the same time. They both came back to reality and she looked at Harry with a dazed look. He took her and brought her to him.   
  
"You needn't worry, it was a potion that makes you do what your heart most desires. In Longbottom's case, his desire was to snog Weasley." He said, leaning against his desk. They had all gotten detention together because of something extremely stupid. "Once his tongue made contact with her, she would feel a sort of longing. So, in her case, she felt as if she'd longed to kiss him. No harm done. Obviously it has worn off now." They looked at bother Ginny and Neville who were blushing profusely. Ginny felt totally embarrassed and buried her face into Harry's shoulder.   
  
She bit her lip when Harry tilted her face up to his. He kissed her lightly and she didn't miss the look of anger on Draco's face. Why does he always get angry when I kiss Harry? She thought absentmindedly. They pulled apart when Snape walked into the room. Ron and Hermione jumped to their proper caldrons and so did Ginny and Harry.   
  
"Let me see what you have done." He began to walk towards Draco's potion. "Ah, Mister Malfoy, I see that your Love Potion has come out to it's proper colour. Would you like to test it?" Malfoy blushed slightly. He nodded and took a little of it. Before Snape could ask Draco a question, Ron had blurted something out.   
  
"Who is the prettiest girl in the school?" Snape glared at Ron as he roared with laughter. Draco turned to look at him and his eyes were clouded over. They cleared and he looked like he was focusing on Ron.   
  
"The prettiest you say? That one is very easy. Virginia Weasley, Hermione Granger, The Patil Twins, and Lavender Brown. The Gryffindor girls are, indeed, very good looking." Snape drew his wand and muttered something. Ginny couldn't believe it when he had said her name. She looked at Hermione who was clearly shocked. Ron looked like he wanted to beat Malfoy's face in. Malfoy seemed to snap out of his revere.   
  
"Thank you Mister Malfoy. Ten points from Mister Weasley who can't keep his mouth shut." He walked down the aisles and graded everyone's potion. Ginny got a very good grade but Harry didn't do so well. He got an P but he was okay with it. When they were able to go, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and walked out of the potion door. She stopped him and said that she had forgotten her pestle. She told him to go on ahead. She walked back into the room to see Draco with his head in his hands. Snape had got into his office.   
  
"Draco, it's okay. You don't have t be embarrassed." She told him soothingly. She was smoothing his hair down and he had moved his head to were it rested in her lap.   
  
"I know, but I had never intended on telling you that I thought you were the prettiest girl in the school. We're friends and friends are not supposed to say things like that. I know that I kissed you last weekend and I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I want us to be friends. Now that it is in the open, I do think you are really pretty." He looked at her and she smiled.   
  
"Yes, me and Hermione. Which I find quite funny. I want us to be friends also. You can tell me anything. I'll understand." She was running a finger along his face when she had the sudden urge to kiss him. She ran her finger against his lips and he looked at her. He stood up and leaned towards her. She was sitting on the desk and he placed his hands on either side of her.   
  
When his lips touched hers she opened her mouth under his. She didn't understand the feeling he gave her, but she relished in it. His tongue danced with hers as they kissed. The kissed deepened, and he placed a hand on the back of her neck and oh on her side.   
  
He ran his hand slowly under her shirt and rested it on her breast. She gasped when he did this but pressed closer to him. He flicked his thumb over her breast and she opened her mouth more. They heard someone coming and they jumped apart. She ran to get her pestle and when she turned around he was gone. She felt her cheek burn and felt bad that she had been kissing him again. She didn't know what it was about him, but she felt like she couldn't think when he was close to him.   
  
She walked slowly up to the Gryffindor tower thinking about Draco.   
  
_Ginny felt the memory fade and she sat up. She had a headache and she was shaking. She had feelings for Draco when she was back in Hogwarts, and she couldn't think of anything else at the moment. She sat back down on the couch and thought. She knew who to ask about this, but she didn't want to.   
  


  
  


Draco was sitting in his office when he heard a knock on his door. He really wasn't in the mood for seeing anyone at the moment. Not after this morning at least. He was pretty sure that Jeanie didn't feel like talking to him. The person knocked a little more and when he didn't answer the person sighed. He was dipping his quill in his inkbottle when the person said something.   
  
"Malfoy? Are you in there?" He was shocked to hear her voice behind the door and didn't know or have a clue as to why she was here. He stood up and walked over to the door. His body was split in half, one part of him told him to open the door and go for it, but the other half just said don't ignore her, you know it's not safe if you're with her. He shook off that feeling and opened the door.   
  
He stood and tried not to gape at her. She looked breath taking. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said, "I am yours..." And on the back it said, "If you can get me." He remembered her wanting that shirt when they were on their honeymoon. She was wearing tennis shoes and the jeans flared slightly at the ends. Her red-hair was past the middle of her back and it was dark, like wine. She had on a little make-up but not a lot. Her honey brown eyes were looking at him with questions flooding through them. He stepped back and let her in. She walked in and looked around.   
  
"Nice place Malfoy." She said as she sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He looked at her and wondered why she was here.   
  
"Look Weasley, I am really busy and I don't need sitting company." He said as he made his way around to his desk and sat down, taking his quill in his left hand. He was about to write when she said something that made his heart beat faster.   
  
"I'm here because of you. I have a million things I want to ask you, and they all concern you." His heart was beating painfully hard against his chest as he looked at her. He set his quill down without trying to look nervous. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"Well, Weasley, what can it possibly be?" He was hiding his emotions well and he silently praised himself. She looked at him and opened her mouth. She closed it, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say.   
  
"Okay, remember last night at the restaurant? When I said that I had a dream that I was kissing you? Well, I had another one this morning and we were in the Potions room during detention with Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville. You did the Love Potion, and you admitted things that you shouldn't have. We were friends but we started kissing _again a_nd I was still dating Harry. I loved Harry, but I kept kissing you every time I saw you. Will you please tell me what all this means? I got into a fight with Harry and now we're to on speaking terms. He just got me so upset and blurted something out. I love him and I don't want him to be angry at me. He won't tell me because he thinks I can't handle it, but if you were working with them, I'm sure you must know a lot of things. Since you were there when I woke up." He sat stunned. This was not what he had been expecting. He didn't really know what he had been expecting really.   
  
"Well, if Potter won't tell you, then I am sure that I shouldn't be the one to tell you. So, I am really busy. Just ask Potter some more, I am sure he will be an obliging bloke and tell you about everything these past years." He had gotten up and was making is way to the other side of the room when she touched his hand. He looked at her and he couldn't resist. The kind and loving look in her eyes was the Ginny he remembered. He loved her and it was taking every ounce of self control he had from not doing something he would regret. He sat back down and let his finger brush over hers.

"I see that you are very persistent. What exactly do you want to know?" She let out a sigh of relief and gave a small smile.   
  
"I want to know what these _dreams_ mean? Harry won't tell me. I figured that since we were um... close... in Hogwarts after the War I suppose, that maybe you would be more willing to tell me somethings." She looked down at her hands while he tried to figure out a way to tell her with out confusing her.   
  
"Well, I guess that after the War, many things changed. Along with myself in some sort of respect. Now you can think that I am or was a Death Eater, but the truth is, I never was. After the Dark Lord lost all power and life, I guess you can say that we were friends. At first it was just hanging out together, but as we moved on, I developed deeper feelings for you. I had never intended on letting you know, because I wanted to keep our friendship, but I did end up letting you know and my hormones took the better of me. Meaning, that I would kiss you and things. But we were always friends, because you loved Har-- er... Potter. That's the jest of it." He sighed and he didn't' know if she'd believe that they had been _only _friends in Hogwarts, but knowing Ginny, she would figure it out that they were a lot more than _just _friends. He could tell that she was breaking what he said down into pieces. He had watched her do it time and time again when they were dating and married. She would have it figured out before she left his office, he was sure.   
  
"We were ever, anything more?" _Ah, I knew it._ He thought when he had to answer carefully. He had to choose his words wisely now.   
  
"Why? Does it really matter?" Her eyes lit up and she bit her bottom lip.   
  
"Well, yes, to me to does. So is that a yes?" He looked at her with shock. She was twisting his words and she was trying to confuse him.   
  
"No, I never said that. I just asked if it mattered." She smiled and stood up coming closer to his desk.   
  
"You never said no either. Either yes or no." She was sitting on his desk in front of him and he swallowed. His throat had become very dry and his thinking had become befuddled.   
  
"Um... I- it... that is.... we were... maybe." He said finally. His heart was beating faster and he could hardly think. _Get a grip! _His mind kept yelling at him. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to stroke her long red hair and kiss her lips that he missed so much.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said when he put his hand on her face. He didn't even realize that he was doing it. When he realized he was touching her face, he almost pulled back, but she pressed her cheek closer to his hand and her eyes fluttered closed. She put her hand on his. He stood up and kissed her softly on the lips. He was prepared for her to pull away from him and slap him, but it never came. Instead she kissed him back.   
  
He slid his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth under is almost immediately. He pulled her closer to him and she moved to him willingly. Their tongues danced with each other in a hurry and he felt like he was going to explode. He wanted to do much more with her than just kissing, but knew that she would regret this after they were finished. She pulled away only to start kissing his jaw. His hands were in her hair and their breathing had become ragged.   
  
_They were in the broom closet on the fifth floor corridor kissing franticly. They still had yet to some out with the news that they were together. She had dumped Harry and he had not been to happy. She moaned when He kissed her neck and she pressed herself closer to his.   
  
"Oh god, Ginny." He said as she ran her hands over his stomach. "You have no idea what you are doing to me." He said as he took her mouth again. He moaned when she ran a finger across his chest. Her hands were under his shirt and he was kissing her neck again.   
  
"I love you." She said to him as he pressed closer to her still.  
  
_She was remembering more than she thought and her eyes snapped open when she realized what she had said to him in the memory. She pulled away from Draco and he looked startled. She was looking into his eyes and there it was the unmistakable love in his eyes. He was in love with her still. She had dumped Harry for Draco and she had been in love with him once. She didn't love him anymore and she wanted to keep it that way.   
  
"Do you love me?" She asked when he began kissing her neck again. He was too wrapped up in her to realize that she asked if he loved her.   
  
"Yes."   
  
**A/N: I know... I know. I shouldn't have left it there, but I did. :) I hope this was a good chapter. I got a few reviews saying that he should be with Ginny and I hope that this is what you want... But sadly... Ah, I won't tell you. You will just have to wait until the next chapter which will be up in a while.**


	8. Making Her Leave

_"Do you love me?" She asked when he began kissing her neck again. He was too wrapped up in her to realize that she asked if he loved her.   
  
"Yes."   
  
_He pulled away abruptly knowing what exactly she had asked him and his answer. It sunk into him now, the impact of her words. He answered her while his body had been reacting by the lust she had provoked in him. She looked at him with a questioning gaze and he willed himself to close up entirely. He tried to get his breathing back to normal and walked to the other side of the desk.   
  
"I can't do this. This is wrong. I am with someone else and she is wonderful. You are with Potter, and this is wrong. What we had a long time ago is over. We never will be what we were. I don't love you, it was just that you had asked me that and I couldn't comprehend what exactly you had said. Leave now." He had his back to her and she was very confused. One minute he is kissing her and the next he is telling her to leave.   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked when he began sifting through papers. He placed his hands on the desk, his anger rising. Why wouldn't she make this easy? He breathed in through his nose trying to calm himself down. He just wanted her to leave, he wanted her out of his life.   
  
"I mean, get out Weasley." He barked at her when he turned around. Shock was evident on her face as she stood and walked around to the other side of his desk. "I want you out now, I never want you coming back." He was going to turn around again when she caught his arm. Anger was coursing through his body and it was mounting every second she stayed in his office.   
  
"We were friends and more. Are you just going to give that up because you can't kiss me?" She had no idea why he didn't want her around and she was making accusations when there were no facts in her hands. He jerked out of her grasp and rounded on her.   
  
"You have no idea how I am feeling. I want it and you to go away. You have been in a coma for six years. You have no idea what has gone on between anyone. You wake up and automatically assume you need to know everything. You waltz in here and tell me about how Harry won't tell you anything and I feel that I could oblige you by telling you what you wanted to know, and then you turn around and try to get me to admit something that is not true. I don't love you. I want you to get out and not come back. I am in a good relationship right now and I do not want to ruin it. You go home and cry to Potter telling him how I would not tell you anything. Oh wait, he does not know you are here. So, thanks for the _lovely _snog now be on your way. I have things to do and very important people to see." He said as he opened the door and swept his arm towards the hall. She was shocked beyond words. She walked towards the open door. She stopped and looked at him. Her pride had been hurt and so had her feelings.   
  
"You are different from how I remember you." She said as she looked into his hardened gaze and a smirk twisted on his lips.   
  
"Well seeing as you don't remember a whole lot..." She felt tears well up in her eyes and his smirk grew. "Really Weasley, you have got to get over your broken pride. Not everyone is perfect." She was not going to let him have the satisfaction of making her cry. She walked out and he shut the door behind her. He leaned up against the closed door and closed his eyes tightly. He did it. The whole time he had said those things to her his heart had been constricting tightly. He had never wanted to say those things to her. He knew he had to, but she was gone and hopefully she would never come back. He needed her to stay away, but he knew that one-day he would go back to her and tell her he was sorry.   
  
He was relieved that she was gone but he had a sense that next time, it would be _her _turning him down.   
  
He was leaning against the door rubbing his face when he heard a knock on his door. It was soft and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else. They knocked a little more and he was beginning to get annoyed.   
  
"Go away." He said when they knocked again. The knocking stopped and when they didn't knock again he opened the door to see if they had gone. The person that he supposed had been knocking on his door was Jeanie. She was walking back down the hall when a young man stopped her.   
  
Draco watched as the man, who looked to be about twenty-four at the most, started talking with Jeanie. She was wearing a black skirt with heels and white shirt. The shirt was neither loose nor tight. It showed her curves in a way that Draco did not like. Her skirt came before her knees and it gave her hips a wonderful curvy look. The man was saying something and Draco saw her blush. She turned a brighter red when the man placed a hand on her hip and lightly pulled her closer. She fell against him, unexpectedly, and he placed his lips over hers. Draco could feel his blood boiling with anger. He stepped back into the room and closed the door loudly.   
  
He didn't know why he was so angry, because not twenty minutes ago he had been kissing another woman. He didn't mind cheating, but when they cheated it bothered him. The reality of that came crashing down on him and he felt his stomach lurch painfully. It was true. Jeanie needed someone who wasn't in love with another woman and who wouldn't start kissing someone at the drop of a hat. He heard voices in the hall and he listened.   
  
_"Jeanie, can't we just talk about this?" _He was sure it was that man and it was obviously Jeanie.   
  
_"No, I can't. There is nothing to talk about. I- I'm seeing someone now and it was wrong to do what I did. I really care about this man and I-I- I'm pretty sure he cares about me. Please John, I'll talk to you later." _She sounded angry at herself. _I'm pretty sure he cares about me... _He could hear that again and felt his stomach squeeze together tightly. Had she heard him slam the door? He slapped his forehead with his right hand.   
  
_"You're a liar Jeanie. I bet you're not even seeing anyone. I'm sure you just make it up like they all say you do. I bet you see women. Is that it Jeanie? Afraid a man is too much for you? Well... who're you seeing then?" _Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man was a bastard. He heard a slap and he opened the door quickly hoping against hope that the man, John, hadn't slapped her. She was standing there her face contorted in anger and her rosy cheeks stained with tears.   
  
"Don't you ever say that again. I will never see you." She said and he turned to leave with his hand on his cheek. She turned around and stopped when she saw Draco. He saw tears well up in her eyes and she looked away. "I uh... I didn't know you were there. You-you um... you shouldn't have heard that." She was biting her lip trying hard not to cry. He was shocked that the man would even dare to say something like that to a woman.   
  
"Do you want to come in?" He asked when she hadn't continued. She was refusing to look at him and he knew she was humiliated. She was embarrassed and he saw a tear slip down over her cheek. She nodded and he went to take her hand but she moved past him silently. He dropped his hand back down to his side as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. He walked up to her and turned her around to him. She let the tears fall and he held her close against his chest. She was gripping his shirt, tightly, as the tears racked her body.   
  
"It's okay." He said trying to sooth her. He was rubbing her back up and down as she cried. She had the hiccups now and she slid her arms around is neck for comfort. She whispered something against his neck and he pulled back to look at her. "What did you say?" He hadn't heard her but he hoped she hadn't said _I love you_.   
  
"I said, Don't leave me Draco." She said it louder but it was still a whisper. He looked at her and his heart and stomach lurched when he saw the look in her eyes.   
  
"I promise." He whispered against her lips. He coaxed her into kissing him and her kisses were nothing like Ginny's. Her kisses were softer and warmer. He could taste her tears as he pulled her closer to him. They pulled away and she pillowed her head against his chest.   
  
"I want to say that, last night was wonderful." She said when he moved his hand to her lower back. He chuckled.  
  
"I know. You're beautiful, love." She laughed and pulled away. He liked having her small and warm body pressed against his. "Do you like to tease me?" He said after she pulled away from him. She laughed and he watched her breasts heave with each laugh. He kissed her neck and she tilted it, giving him more access to it. He kissed up to her ear and made a silent promise.   
  
_I promise I will never leave you.   
_  
No matter what.   
  


  
  


Ron was sitting in his office when Hermione walked in. She was holding her back with one hand and the other holding her stomach. He watched her as she waddled in and sat down heavily into one of his chairs with a smile on her lips.   
  
"Gosh, I forgot what it was like to _not _be able to apparate when you're pregnant. Do you know how many times I had to use that stupid elevator to get here. I kept forgetting which floor it was on. Silly me." He laughed and she closed her eyes. He could see dark circles under her eyes and he felt sorry for her. All of his family had had many children. He wanted more children, but he didn't think Hermione did. He didn't want to get that thing muggle men do to not have children. It sounded painful. _Plus, wizards aren't supposed to believe in birth control, but some did. Not to name any names... Malfoy! _He thought silently. Yet, he would do anything Hermione wanted.   
  
"After this one, love, we will have no more. I'm sorry you have to go through this. It's my fault. All of it. I'll get one of those... uh... vesti... no no... that's not right... don't tell me, I've got it. Vestset, vestments, vesectimimi, vasectomy! That's it, Vasectomy. If you want, I'll get one. I don't want you to have to go through this pain again." She had a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. She knew how much he hated the muggle doctors and if he was offering to do it, just so she wouldn't have to be pregnant, he must really feel bad. She knew he wanted more kids. Even though he had hand-me-downs and his family wasn't rich, he had loved his childhood. Up until his sixth year, when he and Harry had battled against Voldemort in the final show down. It had been a horrible night and Hermione tried not to think about it. She pushed the memory away with others from that year.   
  
"Oh Ron, it's fine. I love having children. Anyway, I have good news. I've just gotten back from St. Mungos from my check up and guess what? You'll never guess." He looked at her and his face changed from worry to the look he gets when he's thinking or concentrating hard. He looked up at her and shrugged. "Guess." He sighed and slid a hand through his silky red locks. They flopped back over his forehead and he tugged at a lock and watched it as it bounced back.   
  
"We're having twins?" He laughed when he said it. "Tell me what it is." He said after a few moments.   
  
"You got it Ron. We're having twins." He gaped at her. She couldn't be serious. He had wanted twins, and his wish came true. He leapt up and across the room in one sprint. She laughed when he grabbed her and pulled her against him. The Auror training had been good to him and his body. He kissed her and when he pulled back he was smiling.   
  
"Two boys? Girls? One boy and girl? What are they?" She laughed and stepped back. She pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to him. He scanned it quickly and his smile grew wider. "Two boys. I can't believe it." He had said it more to himself then to her. They heard a knock on the door and Hermione opened it. It was Harry and he was standing there with Ginny. They were smiling and when they saw Ron clutching a piece of paper with a huge grin on his face they looked at Hermione who patted her stomach. Ginny launched across to Hermione and they began to talk in whispers. Ginny squealed and hugged the other woman tightly.   
  
Harry walked up to Ron and took the piece of paper. He read it over and smiled. "Wow mate, seems to me you've got another Fred and George on your hands." With that, Ron paled and looked at Hermione who burst into laughter. Ginny and Harry followed suit and Harry clapped Ron on the back. "It's okay, I'm sure they won't be anything like them." Ron smiled and crossed his fingers.   
  
"I hope not. One pair of them is enough, I don't want _my _sons like them. So far, we've had the same pattern as mum and dad. Five boys so far, although the years aren't as far apart as my brothers, but it's the same pattern. God, Bill was born in 70' and Charlie 72'... wow." He added as an after thought. Ginny looked thoughtful and then nodded.   
  
"Yeah, that's right. God they're old." Everyone laughed and finally they stopped laughed. They heard lightening flash outside and Hermione sighed.   
  
"I love rain. It's so soothing." They heard a knock on the door and this time Harry answered it. They couldn't see who it was but they heard a voice. Ginny had been talking to that voice on three or four hours ago.   
  
_"Look, I found something's as I was unpacking some of my boxes that were in the closet of my office and I was just wondering if you wanted them. I figured you'd be here. They were a wedding present from Molly and Arthur and I was just thinking that maybe you'd want them now. I have to apologize for everything, I should not have done what I did. But I was just upset." _Ginny was wondering what on earth was going on. What was he saying?  
  
"No there yours, it was your wedding present Draco. It's not right to give them back to me, even if you're... well anyway. Keep them. It's okay, honestly. I provoked you." Harry said thrusting whatever it was Draco had given to him. Harry leaned over and whispered something and they both cleared their throats.   
  
_"Right, well then, I'll see you later. Come by the house and we'll talk." _He paused. _ "Please?" _Draco was sounding sincere and his voice was soft and quiet and he was _asking _if Harry would come by. Ginny got a glimpse of a white-shiny angel looking thing as Harry passed it back to Draco.   
  
"Okay, I'll come. I'll come later." Harry said and after that, Draco walked away. Harry closed the door and walked back with his hands in his pockets looking thoughtful. He looked up and noticed everyone looking at him. "Oh... um... it was Malfoy. He was here just... um... he wanted to talk." He said sounding a bit distant. "Anyway, what were we talking about?" He was trying to change the subject and Ginny wouldn't question him. They had made up after she had gotten back from Draco's and she didn't want him to be angry with her _again_.   
  
"Well, we were talking about how old Bill and Charlie are. Then 'Mione said how she loved the rain and it was soothing for her. Nothing in particular. So is anyone hungry?" Ron said after they heard his stomach growl loudly. Everyone laughed.   
  
"You are apparently." Harry said as he threw his head back with a bark of laughter. They all gathered their cloaks and apparated from the Ministry of Magic.   
  


  


  
As the weeks past, it began snowing and it was getting colder. It was the middle of November and Draco was lying, stretched out, on the couch as Jeanie curled up in a chair to read a book. She was wearing some of Ginny's old jeans and they looked good on her. She had found a light blue sweater (of his) and put it on as she sat in the chair. He was watching her and it felt nice to just have someone in the room even if you're not talking. He remembered about the Christmas Ball at the Ministry was coming up in a few weeks. (More like a month.)   
  
"Jeanie, look the Christmas Ball at the Ministry is coming up. Do you want to come with me?" He asked out of curiosity. She looked up from _Witch Weekly _and looked at him. He could tell that she had been into what she had been reading, since her eyes were filled with confusion.   
  
"Um I'm sorry. I was reading this thing and I didn't hear you." She said when she set it down in her lap. He smiled and repeated himself. "Oh yeah, of course. I'd love too. You know" she said as she got up and walked over to him. "When you asked me out four months ago, I really thought you were off your rocker. But I'm glad you did. It's been really great." She kissed him and he gathered her to him. They were lying on the couch together, at his house, talking.   
  
"I'm tired." He was too after she said it. They both yawned and stood up making their way to their bedroom.   
  
"You never told me what was in the pouf magazine of yours." He said as they got ready for bed. She had moved in with him not to long ago. His father had not been very happy with the arrangement, but Draco had made a good point.   
  
"Oh that, just gossip. Well it was talking about the Ministry, and all the new changes Mr. Weasley has done since he became Minister. I'll read the rest tomorrow." She said as she lay down in the bed and curled up next to Draco. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him.   
  
"Good night." He said to her as he kissed her neck softly.   
  
"Good night." She said and held his hand. "I love you." She said quietly.  
  
But not quietly enough.   
  
**A/N: So how was it? (It was a long time and I'm sorry!) I know, it's not the best chapter, but it was just something I thought about. I've now got Office (aka: Word)! I'm so happy. Oh yes some of you may be confused about her saying a "four months ago" when he asked her on the first date. Well, after the scene with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny a month past by and so I didn't really want to write all the way up till the Ball so I'm going to skip a few weeks and such. You guys will catch on.   
  
Bye!! I love you guys. Honestly, if I didn't get such wonderful reviews I'd probably not write as much. kiss kiss  
  
****Coming in the next chapter:  
  
Draco and Jeanie get into a fight. Draco over hears a conversation between Harry and Jeanie. Draco gets some unexpected news.  
  
Enjoy!

  


  
  
**


	9. Unexpected News

Draco was in the kitchen drinking coffee when he heard Jeanie's voice singing. He had never heard her sing before and it was quite soothing. It was an old Celtic song and he closed his eyes listening to her. It got a little louder as she walked into the kitchen. When she saw him she stopped singing and looked at him. He looked at her.   
  
"Why did you stop?" He asked when she sat on the edge of the table. She took his coffee and tasted it; she made a face and gave it back. He laughed at her.   
  
"You startled me. I thought you had gone into work, since I didn't see you." She said as she fixed her own coffee. He watched her move about the kitchen and without even realizing it, he imagined Ginny going about the kitchen in the morning. He shook his head to get rid of the image.  
  
"No? Oh well, okay. I'll just let them know." He looked at her with a perplexed look.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I was thinking about—" She cut him off before he made an excuse.   
  
"Ginny?" He looked at her startled. He swallowed the rest of his coffee and looked at her again.   
  
"No. Why would I be thinking about Ginny?" She raised her eyes to his and sighed.   
  
"Because you're in love with her. It's okay. I understand." She said as put the milk back in the refrigerator. He knew the look in her eyes and felt a knife stab his heart. He had heard her last night when she had told him she loved him, before she fell asleep. He hadn't been able to answer, because it would have been a lie. He cares for her, a lot, but he doesn't love her.   
  
"Jeanie, I'm not in love with her." It was easier to say, but convincing himself was another story. She gave him a skeptical look and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes.   
  
"Somehow Draco, I can't believe that." She set her mug down and walked out of the kitchen. He took a deep breath, preparing him for the fight ahead. He walked up the stairs and saw her changing into her jeans and a sweater. It was a Saturday and they usually never went anywhere.   
  
"Where are you going?" He asked leaning against the doorframe. She was brushing her hair and she looked at him through the mirror.   
  
"Out." Was all she said and she slipped her shoes on. He sighed and moved so she couldn't leave the room.  
  
"That's helpful. So if I need you, I can't find you, if you don't tell me where you are going." The anger rising in him and she looked at him.   
  
"If you need anything, I'm sure Ginny will help you." She said as she tried to get by him. He refused to move and the more she tried, the more he refused.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Tell me where you're going." She looked away from him and stepped back.   
  
"Nothing. It means nothing. I'm going out with a friend." He made a growling noise and slammed the door behind him.   
  
"With who?" He almost yelled at her. He was loosing his temper and she was not making this easy.   
  
"Fine, if you-you really want to know, I'm going out with Patrick. He likes me and I know he wouldn't mind going out today." She said, tears were clouding her vision.   
  
"Why go out with him? Who is he? What is he to you?" He yelled at her, his hands shaking with uncontrolled anger. He knew that she loved him, but he also knew that she might see someone who cares about her in the way he can't.   
  
"Why do you care? You don't love me, you love Ginny. You can deny it all you want, but I know. I know." She choked on a sob and Draco felt her pain. He felt like he had been hit in the stomach with a Bludger. She was sitting on the end of the bed and he walked up to her and sat down next to her. She was crying freely now and he hated to hear women cry. When he tried to put his arm around her, she jumped up and away from him.   
  
"No. I want you to admit you love her. I want you to say the truth." She said as she wiped impatiently at her tears.   
  
"I don't love her Jeanie. I swear." He tried to convince her, but she wouldn't listen.   
  
"Liar. Spare it Draco. Say it! Say you love her!" They were standing now and she was yelling at him. He saw the pain in her eyes and he wanted to take the pain away and kiss away her tears.   
  
"Jeanie I—" Her hand cut across his face and whipped his head around. He had only been slapped once and that was by Ginny. The anger had surfaced.   
  
"Yes! Yes I love Ginny! She's my world. All I do is _think_ about her, _dream_ about her. She's my life! Is that what you want to hear Jeanie? Is it? That I love Ginny and _not _you?" His chest was heaving with anger and when the words he had said to her sunk in he went to touch her, but she jerked away as if he had slapped her. "Jeanie I'm sorry. I—" He never finished his sentence. She was taking deep breaths, trying not to cry. She ran from the room and he had a flash of Ginny lying in St. Mungo's with cuts and bruises on her body and he ran after Jeanie.   
  
He heard something fall down the stairs and his heart constricted. If she had fallen down the stairs of the manor... he wouldn't let himself finish that thought. He was on the top landing and he saw what made his mind cloud over. Jeanie was lying at the foot of the stairs and it didn't look as if she was breathing. He skipped every other step and fell on his knees in front of her. Gently, he slid his hands under her and moved the hair from her face. He placed his hand above her heart and felt her pulse. She was still alive and breathing.   
  
He lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed. His stomach was in knots and he tried to push away the cold feeling that maybe she wasn't all right. He laid her down on the bed and went to get a warm cloth to wipe away the blood on her head. It wasn't a big cut, but it wasn't small either. When he was finished he lay by her side and gently run his hands over her curves. He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. He was hoping that she was all right and nothing was wrong. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.   
  
When he woke, he moved his arm to where her body should be and when he didn't feel her, his eyes flew open and he sat up in the dark. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and it was almost eight in the evening. He jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs to the living room. There was a fire crackling low and he heard voices. It was coming from his study and the door was cracked lightly. He walked towards the door silently and stood and listened.   
  
_"What happened to you?"_ A male voice asked her. Draco clenched his fists, hoping that whoever it was wasn't that Patrick guy.   
  
_"Nothing, I fell down and I hurt myself. He didn't do anything if that's what you are wondering. He's never hurt me. I don't think he's that kind of person."_ He heard a sigh and he heard some shuffling.   
  
_"Where was he when you fell? Was he at home? Don't give me that look Jeanie I'm just worried. You're a friend of mine and I don't want anything to happen to you. Is he home now? I really do need to talk to him. I just saw you in the living room and thought we could talk. Why did you bring me in here in anyway?"_ Draco realized that the voice of the man belonged to Harry. _They know each other? _Draco thought as he heard more shuffling. He moved so he could see what was going on and Jeanie had her back to them, but Draco saw the expression on Harry's face.   
  
_"He was here, yes, but not like you're thinking. He was busy and doing something. I'm guessing he took me to our bedroom. I know you're worried Harry, but there is no need to be. I love him, you know that. He cares for me, I know that, and I know that he would never hurt me purposely. He's here, I'll tell him you came by. I didn't want him to hear us talking if he woke up."_ Draco saw Harry's eyebrows raise and knew what he was thinking. _Yes Harry, I made her scream. I screwed her till there was nothing left. _He rolled his eyes and sighed.   
  
_"You were sleeping up there with him? I thought you were sleeping."_ She laughed and turned around. She had her hair pulled back, so no one could see the cut and she looked at him with a smile. He moved his eyebrows and they laughed.   
  
_"I _was_ sleeping you pervert. But he fell asleep too. We didn't make love if that's what you're thinking."_ He made a gagging sound and she playfully slapped him on the arm. He pulled her to him and hugged her. They pulled back they looked at each other and Draco felt the sweat forming on his hands. Harry lowered his head to hers and lightly pressed his mouth to hers, he parted her lips with his own and slid his tongue into her mouth.   
  
Her hands gripped his shoulders as they continued to kiss and Draco had to turn away, closing his eyes. He couldn't stand watching her kiss another man. He didn't love her, that was true, but she was still his girlfriend and he still cared about her. He heard a groan and he dared look at them. Her hair fell around her in silky waves and Harry's hand was caressing her stomach. His mouth was on her throat and her breathing wasn't normal. Harry was gentle with her and his touches and kisses were soft. Harry pulled her closer and pressed his hips against her, groaning when she pressed her hips close to his.  
  
Harry's hand slipped to her button on her jeans and he tugged at it. Her eyes flew open and she drew back from him. He looked at her with a questioning gaze and their breathing was low and ragged.   
  
_"What's wrong?"_ Harry asked, trying to gather his wits. She touched her lips that were swollen from his kisses and tugged at her shirt.   
  
_"We're friends Harry. I'm also dating and living with Draco. You're with Ginny. You love her and I love Draco. We-we can't do this. It's wrong. We can't keep kissing everytime we're alone."_ Draco's head snapped up. They had kissed before? Something about this was vaguely familiar. Someone had once said it to him.   
  
_"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know why I do it."_ Draco had a feeling he knew, but wasn't going to say anything.   
  
_"How long have we been friends Harry?"_ She asked, playing with the hem of her shirt. He had stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and Draco could see that he was trying not to look at her chest.   
  
_"A few years now. Why?"_ He said, looking at the floor.   
  
_"Would you want to sacrifice our friendship for lust Harry? Say we give in to our lust, which would ruin our friendship. And it would also ruin our relationships with the people we love. Is that what you want?"_ Harry shook his head and he sighed. She lifted her sweater and both Harry and Draco had the same idea in mind. When she had taken it off she was now wearing a tee shirt. Harry licked his lips and tried to hide his lust. Yet it was painfully obvious what he wanted. It was written all over him.   
  
_"No, that's not what I want. I'm sorry Jeanie. Tell Draco I need to speak to him okay? I've got to go."_ She nodded and they hugged. Harry held her longer that Draco would've liked and his hands were a little to close to her arse but he let her go and stepped back. He apparated and Draco silently walked into he kitchen, not wanting Jeanie to know he had been listening.   
  
He grabbed a cup and poured some Firewhisky into it. He sat down at the bar and stared into his cup. He looked up when he heard her intake of breath and forced a smile.   
  
"How're you feeling?" He asked, knowing that she must feel wonderful.   
  
"Better. A lot better." She said as tied her hair back in a ponytail. She wasn't meeting his eyes and he knew why. "Are you hungry? I can make something."   
  
"No I'm not. You don't have to make anything." She was standing in front of the pantry and he walked up behind her. He placed a hand on her hip and she jerked away and he pulled his hand back and placed it in his pocket.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Jeanie. I just wanted to touch you." He said, his voice thick. "Please don't be afraid of me. I never meant to hurt you." He didn't know why, but he felt like crying. He felt like getting down on his knees and begging her to forgive him. She moved away from him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. She wouldn't look at him.   
  
"Draco, please, stop it." She was trying to get him to let her go and he wouldn't. A tear slipped out of her eyes and he lowered his mouth to hers. She quit struggling and kissed him back. His mouth was gently moving over hers and she gave in.   
  
His arms slid around her waist and lifted her onto the counter. He placed his mouth on her throat and she moved her head so he had better access to her throat. She had her hands on his shoulders and her legs were on either side of him. He put his hand on her hip and pulled her towards him. He slid his hands into her hair as she deftly undid his shirt buttons. She ran her hand over his chest and slipped his shirt off over his shoulders.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear as he tugged her shirt over her head. "I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me. What I said wasn't true. I was just angry with you." He pressed his lips against her neck and she felt his hot tears against her skin. "Please don't leave me, please don't leave me for Harry." She gasped and pulled away from him.   
  
"Draco, I'm never going to leave you. I certainly wouldn't leave you for Harry." She looked at him and his eyes were a dark grey with flecks of silver in them and she ran her fingers through his silky hair and brought his mouth to hers and kissed with a passion she had not known she possessed.   
  
His hand slid to her back and unhooked her bra with expertise. He pressed his lips against her skin in a searing kiss and she sighed. He slid the straps from her shoulders and let it fall to the kitchen floor. He took one of her breasts in his hand and gently, softly massaged it. He flicked his thumb over her nipple and felt it strain against his rough palm. He bent down and took a hard, pink nipple in his mouth and lightly sucked. She threw her head back and moaned.   
  
He felt himself straining against his pants and unzipped them, freeing himself. She slid her hand down and took him in her hand gently stroking him as their tongues danced around with each other. He moaned and pressed himself into her hand. He undid the button on her jeans and slipped them over her hips. She lifted her hips as he slid off the knickers and watched him as he rid himself of his clothes.   
  
She moaned and gasped throwing her head back and he gently slid into her. She slid her legs around his waist pulling him in deep. He had his hands on her hips as they thrust together and their mouths swallowed their cries. He whispered endearments in her ear and he moved his hips and thrust himself in side of her, slipping in and out, tormenting her. Finally, he grasped her hips and shuddered, releasing himself fully into her. He pressed his forehead against hers and felt her throb around him.   
  
"Oh Draco. The kitchen?" Her voice was soft and sated with lovemaking and he smiled. At the time he hadn't thought about what he was doing, but he just wanted to do it. Thinking about their activities made him stand erect and want more from her. She felt this and smiled.   
  
"Yes, love, in the kitchen." He said and stroked her body with his hand.   
  
"I can't believe I just made love to you on the counter. Oh Draco." Hearing his name fall from her lips the way it did made it impossible for him to not want to take her again. "I have to tell you something. Let's get dressed and go into the living room so we can talk." He groaned and kissed her lips. "This is important Draco." He closed his eyes and pulled out of her. They got dressed and went to sit on the couch. He kissed her throat.  
  
"So what's so important?" He asked as he lazily played with the zipper on her pants.   
  
"I'm pregnant Draco." The three words made him jump and look at her. She was biting her lip and had lowered her eyes.   
  
"P-pregnant?" He asked, not knowing why he felt a flipping feeling in his stomach. He felt happy and he didn't know why. He should be upset.   
  
"I'll understand if you aren't ready to be a father. I just wanted you to know that you're going to be a father." Her voice was thick with tears and he was confused. Why wouldn't he want to be a father?   
  
"No Jeanie. I do want to be the father. I've always wanted to have children. Though I expected I'd be married when I became a father. Oh love, there is nothing to cry about. I'm going to father this child and give him my name." He said and she threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and pulled back to touch her stomach.   
  
_His _child was growing inside this woman and he felt extremely happy. _He _was going to have a baby. He had a sudden thought and looked at her.   
  
"How far along are you?" His hand was still stroking her stomach, amazed that something he had created was growing inside her. He was hoping that it was a boy, but if it was a girl he hoped it would look like her beautiful mother.   
  
"Two months. I went a couple of days ago to get a check up and I told the Healer that I was feeling a bit queasy and he gave me a look. He said I might be pregnant, but we had to do a test first. We did and sure enough I'm pregnant. He smiled and asked whom the father was and I told him. He looked very shocked and he said, "I'm sure Lucius will be proud." Although I doubt your father is going to be very happy." She said looking down at her hands.   
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked taking one of her hands in his own and stroking it.   
  
"We're not married. I remember when we moved into together. Do you think we should tell him?" She asked toying with the hem of her shirt.   
  
"I think we should. What do you say we tell him tomorrow? I want to celebrate." He said as a lascivious smile crossed his features. She stood up and gave him a come-hither smile.  
  
"Didn't you get enough?" She asked as she ran up the stairs. He chased her and when he reached their bedroom walked in and shut the door and they didn't come out until morning.   
  
**A/N: I hope you liked it. Was it good? Be it known to you guys that I am only fourteen. Lol. A bit shocking, yes?   
  
Coming in the next chapter:  
  
Draco introduces Jeanie to Lucius and together they tell him about their child. Ginny gets an unexpected visit and Harry tells some startling news to Ron.   
  
Enjoy!  
**


	10. Revelations

  
  
The next morning Draco had just finished talking to his father about coming over when Jeanie walked into the room looking sick and pale. She came and sat down in the chair curling up into a little ball and Draco smiled.   
  
"Hungry? I can fix you some eggs and toast." He said standing up and walking into the kitchen. She groaned and shook her head.   
  
"No. I can't eat anything this morning. Have you talked to your father?" She said as he sat down next to her.   
  
"Morning sickness? Yes, I have talked to my father. I haven't told him why we want to come over, but he said we could come over in an hour or two. So, come on get ready. I want you to look nice, not saying that you don't look nice, but nicer than you are now, as in sick." He pulled her up and pushed her towards the stairs. "Go on or I'll have to be your Healer." He said lifting his eyebrows and setting his arms akimbo. She sighed and smiled.   
  
"I've had enough of Healer Draco to last a life time." She walked up the stairs and he smiled and fell back onto the couch. For the first time since Ginny had woken up he was happy. He really cared about Jeanie and he felt like something was going right in his life. He heard her coming down the stairs so he sat up and smiled.   
  
"Ready? Are you feeling better?" She nodded and touched her hair. It was "French braided" as she called it and she was wearing some Snitch earrings. She was wearing a short black skirt with a white top and Draco had to control himself. He didn't want her to be seen in _that_ outfit, especially when telling his father that she was pregnant with _his _child and they were not married and were not planning on getting married. "Are you uh sure you want to wear um that exactly?" She looked down at herself and tugged her skirt.   
  
"Yeah why?" He cleared his throat and was wondering on whether it had been this hot in there before? The way she was tugging at her clothes and the way she moved was getting to him. Before he could comprehend a logical thought he was kissing her and his hands were roaming her body. He muffled her cry with his mouth and slid his tongue over hers, taking what he wanted. When he attached his mouth to her neck she managed to breathe and talk. "Draco, we can't do this now. We have to go to your parent's house. You're going to mess up my hair." He touched her hair and then removed his hand when she said that. She pressed her lips to his jaw and felt her heart beating eight times faster.  
  
"Oh Draco, I love you so much." She said as his mouth covered hers. He hesitated for a moment before gently kissing her.   
  
"I know. I know you love me." He said against her lips. He gave her her cloak and she donned it. He looked at her and he suddenly felt sick. This child was his, yet it wasn't created out of love, but out of lust. She loved him and he couldn't tell her the same. Instead of saying I love you, he keeps saying I know. He wanted to kick himself, by the look in her eyes as she looked at him.   
  
"Are you ready?" She asked when he met her eyes. He wanted to talk to her, but decided to talk to her after they get back from his parent's house. He nodded and together they apparated.   
  


  


  
"Father? Mother?" Draco called to them as he and Jeanie gave their cloaks to the house-elf. Draco cast a glance at Jeanie and he was afraid of what his father would think of her. "Do you want to let your hair down?" She gave him a funny look.   
  
"After I worked so hard to get it this way?" He nodded and she sighed. "If you want me too." She smiled and took the braids out of her hair. Her hair tumbled about her in waves, from the braid, and almost came to her hips. She hadn't worn her hair down in so long that Draco stood gaping at her as she fixed it so some fell over her shoulder. Even last night when they were making love, her hair had been in a tight ponytail. She looked like a seductress and she looked at him. "Better?" He didn't trust his voice so he nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He led her into the study and her breath hitched in her throat.   
  
"This is _beautiful_." She looked at the plush green seats and idly ran her hand over the arm. "Slytherin." It had almost been a whisper, but he had caught it.   
  
"Yes, Slytherin. Why?" She turned her eyes on him and she gave him a soft smile.   
  
"It's the same colours as your house. Though I have to admit, your father's is gorgeous." He laughed and she twirled around in a circle, her skirt flying around her and her hair flowing in waves about her. He grabbed her hand and twirled her into him. She slid her arms around his shoulders. He caught her lips with his and gently moved his mouth over hers, asking. She opened her mouth and he slowly ran his tongue over hers. He pressed his hand against her stomach, knowingly.   
  
"Master Malfoy?" Something squeaked down below his hips. He pulled back from Jeanie to see the expectant face of the house-elf. "Your Master Malfoy will see you sir." Draco took hold of Jeanie's hand as they followed the house-elf to where his father was waiting for them. His father had his back to them and was pouring drinks.   
  
"Father?" Lucius turned around and gave a small smile when he saw Draco. His eyes swept over Jeanie and he gave Draco a look. Lucius picked up the glasses and handed one to Draco and one to Jeanie. She smiled and took the glass. They sat down and she was holding Draco's hand really tight. He could feel the sweat from both of their hands and he could feel the Snitches flying around in his stomach.   
  
"Draco." Lucius said after a few minutes. The last time Draco had been to see his father had not been a nice visit. He had hurt Lucius' feelings worse than anyone had ever done. Lucius was still trying to get over the fight he had had with his son, even though Draco had apologised, it still hurt. "I see you _both _are in good health?" Draco nodded.   
  
"Father, this Jeanie Birming. She works with Mr. Weasley sometimes. Jeanie, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy." They shook hands and Jeanie could feel the heated gaze of his father sweep over her.   
  
"My pleasure. May I ask, how old you are Miss. Birming?" Draco realized that he had never cared to know her age, and he was quite interested. He knew she was over twenty, but he didn't _how _much over twenty. She looked a little uncomfortable.   
  
"I'll be twenty-three next month." Draco choked in his drink and started coughing. She looked at him with concern and he waved it off.   
  
"You are very young. Almost four years younger than Draco. But of course, Draco knew this?" He looked over at Draco whose face was red from coughing and Draco nodded. He raised an eyebrow. "Ah so he knows that you are younger. Did you go to Hogwarts?" Draco knew where this was going and he didn't like it.   
  
"No, I did not. I went to school in the United States." Draco saw the look that passed through his father's eyes. He had never liked the Americans. He said they were arrogant and all they cared about was power.   
  
"You're American? You have a British accent." She let go of Draco's hand and looked at his father, as if trying to figure him out. The look in her eyes made Draco tingle all over.   
  
"Yes, I am American. I was born in America and I was raised in America. My father was British, both my parents were from the United Kingdom. They were both magical also. I picked the accent up from my parents and relatives." She was nervously twisting her hair in her hand.   
  
"I see. What brings you both here?" Draco looked nervously at Jeanie and then at his father. He cleared his throat and they both looked at him, as if they had forgotten he was there.   
  
"Jeanie and I have some news for you and mother." Lucius looked away from Draco when he mentioned his mother. "Mother is here, right?" Lucius shook his head.   
  
"No, she is not here right now. But if you tell me, I will pass it on to her." Draco nodded, mentally noting to ask him about his mother later. There was a look in his father's eyes and Draco felt his stomach knot.   
  
"Father this is very important. Jeanie and I are well You might disapprove, but I'm not giving it up. We can't change what has happened and I want it." His father gave him a look of confusion.  
  
"Can you explain it in English?" Jeanie smiled and took a sip of her drink, hiding her smile. She placed her small hand on his thigh and he tried to concentrate on what he had been telling his father.   
  
"Jeanie's pregnant father." Lucius raised his eyes from his drink to his son's. His father gently set his drink down on the table and placed his hands in his lap.   
  
"You are having a child with her and you are not yet married?" The anger was seeping out and was lashing at Draco.   
  
"Yes father." Lucius' eyes went to her stomach and then to her face.   
  
"Such a pretty face. Shame that you are having a child so young, love. You are getting married, correct?" She lowered her eyes from his and felt the tears well up. She knew Draco didn't want to get married and she wasn't going to pressure him.   
  
"No. Dr- _We _are not ready to get married." Lucius' eyes snapped over to Draco's and both of them had heard her almost said _his _name.   
  
"You're not ready to get married, but you are ready to have a child?" He was standing now and Draco was getting nervous.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Jeanie, please excuse us." Lucius said as he took Draco by the arm and led him out of the room, slamming the door behind him. His father's grip was bruising but Draco didn't complain. He led him to the study and slammed the door shut, so hard that the walls rattled. He let go of Draco's arm and he almost lost his footing.   
  
"You're not marrying her. Do you expect for her to have a bastard child? Are you going to give the child your name? Are you going to father that child?" Draco's anger was rising. It was none of his father's business.   
  
"I am naming the child mine. I am fathering it. Why do care? It's not _your _child, it's just your grandchild. What I do with Jeanie, is none of your business." His father raised his eyebrows at him.   
  
"None of my business? Just like Ginny? Do you treat her the way you did Ginny? How many woman do you have now Draco? Is Jeanie enough? Or do you need six other whores?" Both of them were shaking with anger now. They didn't know which one was angrier.   
  
"I have never cheated on Jeanie. Jeanie is enough. How dare you say that to me! You don't know anything. Did mother find out about your women, is that why she left? Did she finally realize what kind of man she married?" The hurt and pain that crossed through his father's eyes made Draco's stomach grow cold. Before he had time to react, his father had him against the wall and the fire was shooting from his eyes.   
  
"No thanks to you. She heard what you had been saying to me. She believed you of course, you're her son. She wouldn't listen to me. She kept throwing things at me, calling me names and said things to me. I tried to tell her the truth, but she kept saying how she knew what I was since she met me and now it was out. She's never coming back to me Draco. Never." He let go of him and stumbled back. "I hope you're proud of yourself Draco."   
  
Draco stood watching his father, with a burning feeling. _He _had made his mother leave his father. Draco had never known that his father had loved his mother the way he did. He had gone over to his father's as soon as Harry had left and had confronted him.   
  
"I hope you can raise that child well. I must've been a horrible father to you. I just hope that you can be a better father than myself." Draco could hear the tears in his father's voice. He walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Father. I'm sorry. I had never meant any of it. I was angry with Harry, because of what he had told me about you, and I had believed it. I know you love mother. I had never meant for her to leave. I'm sorry father. I am keeping the child, and I will not keep him from you." They heard a knock on the door and Draco opened it slightly.   
  
"Master Malfoy? You're woman is ill, she will not wake up. She was sick and now she will not wake." The house-elf was anxious and Lucius turned around quickly. Together they ran to Jeanie and she was lying on the floor of the tearoom. Draco rushed over to her and lifted her up. He looked at his father who was watching with red eyes.   
  
"Will she be all right?" Lucius asked from where he was standing. Draco looked at the girl in his arms and shook his head.   
  
"I don't know. She fell yesterday; down the stairs. Her pregnancy so far has not been good. I'll take her to St. Mungos. I'll talk to you later father. I'll come by later." Lucius nodded and Draco grabbed their cloaks and wand and stepped into the fireplace.   
  
"St. Mungos!"   
  


  


  
Ginny was lying on the couch, reading _Witch Weekly_, when she heard a knock on the door. She set the magazine down and went to open the door. She was shocked to see Blaise Zabini standing there with a smile on his face.   
  
"Blaise!" She threw her arms around his neck and he laughed and hugged her close. "I never thought I'd see you again." He pulled back and shook his head. She led him into the kitchen and poured two Butterbeers.   
  
"No, I had to see you. I heard you were awake. It's been almost a month since you woke up correct?" She nodded and he continued. "I haven't been to see you, because I was afraid you might not remember me. I guess you do. So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing really. I've got a job now; I work at St. Mungos. What have you been up to?" He smiled and gave her an envelope. He took a sip of his drink as she read it. She gasped. "You're getting married?" He nodded and she hugged him.   
  
"Yeah, shocking I know. Never thought I'd get over you. I want you to come to the wedding. You can bring Harry. I'm inviting Ron and Hermione also. I did business with Harry and Ron once. So have you talked to Draco lately?" He asked, playing with the rim of his cup. He glanced at her when she didn't answer and she avoided his eyes.   
  
"No. Why would I?" She glanced nervously at him.   
  
"I've seen your charts. I know about the dreams, Neville has showed them to me. I'm a Healer Ginny. Part time. You love him. You know you love Draco." She sighed and ran her finger idly around the rim of her glass.   
  
"Blaise, there's one thing you have to understand. Draco doesn't love me. He did, but he doesn't anymore. I don't remember a lot, but I do remember the wedding we had. Harry loves me, and I can't just go beg him to take me back. I don't want to until I know _everything_. It's so complicated Blaise. I'm not a teenager anymore, I understand that, but I also know that Draco has that girlwith him. I can't go back to him." She looked down at her hands and he realized that she really hadn't aged. She looked and sounded the same way she did when they were still in Hogwarts. She's still the sweet and kind loving girl he used to know and love. She always put others first.   
  
"He loves you Ginny. He can deny it, but I know he does. Look at me. He loves you. Remember that. I have to go, I just came by to check on you. I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and then apparated. She stared into her drink and closed her eyes. She had lied to Blaise. She had also lied to her Healer, Neville.   
  
Her memories had come back faster than they had anticipated. She knew a lot more than she let on. She remembers knowing about Draco's affairs and she remembers knowing the pain he had caused her, when they were married. She didn't want to relive that pain. She felt the sting of tears prick her eyes and she lowered her head and let them fall over her cheeks.   
  
"Oh Draco, what have you done to me. I want to hate you, but I can't. Try as I might, I can't. I love you." There was no one to hear her say this. It whispered threw the house, into every room. She took a deep breath. "But I will not go back to you. I will not ask you to take me. _You_ will have to beg." She stood up with shaking legs and walked into the living room. She looked at the picture of her and Harry that was taken in on his sixteenth birthday. He had one arm around her shoulder and her hand was grasping his arm while they were waving and smiling. "I'm sorry Harry." The Harry in the picture frowned and the Ginny took on an angry face. "I love Draco." The Harry in the picture let go of the picture Ginny and stalked out of the frame. The picture Ginny followed him. She shook her head and walked towards their bedroom.   
  
She sat on the edge of the bed and lay back. She hugged her pillow close and let the tears fall, wetting the material. When she finally quit crying she touched the necklace Draco had given her on their first anniversary. She grasped it in her hand and ripped it off, throwing it towards the wall opposite her.   
  
"I will not be your toy any longer Draco. I swear it. On Percy's grave." She stood up and walked into the bathroom to brush her hair. She braided it so it fell over her shoulder and she applied some light lipstick. She changed her clothes and walked back into the living room, picked up her wand. She took a deep breath and apparated to St. Mungos.   
  
She had a few things to tell Neville.   
  


  


  
Harry and Ron were both filling out sheets of parchment about the two boys that came in for Auror training. The one Harry had interviewed had been really good. He was tall and lean, and he plenty about Defense Against the Dark Arts and how to block curses. Harry set down his quill for a moment, looking at the picture of Ginny that was sitting on his desk smiling. He loved her, but it wasn't the same love he used to feel for her. He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He ran one hand over his face and put his glasses back on.   
  
He thought about what had happened with Jeanie and him and felt guilty. Granted, they had down no more than kiss, but the fact that he was attracted to her like that made him worry. He had always thought that it would be Ginny and him, but now there were possibilities that it could be him and someone else, moreover, him and Jeanie. And that thought, the latter, scared him. He looked at Ron who was shaking his head and his hand was moving over the parchment quickly.   
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He heard Ron mutter and he smiled. Ron loved doing his job, and there was nothing that could take his place. _Well, Quidditch might_, Harry thought as an afterthought.   
  
Again, guilt washed over him. He felt the need to tell Ron about his feeling for both Ginny and Jeanie, yet he didn't know how too. He didn't want to hurt Ron and he certainly didn't want him to get angry.   
  
"What a bloody git. Doesn't he know the difference between a boggart and his _real _fear? I swear." Harry looked back at the picture of Ginny on his desk and he bit the inside of his cheek. _I love you Ginny; I do but I just don't know. _He thought silently, trying to figure out a way to tell Ron. He glanced at Ron who threw his quill down on the piece of parchment and laughed. He looked up at Harry with bright blue eyes and shook his head smiling.   
  
"He does _not_ get _this_ job. Stupid I tell you, stupid." Harry laughed. He nervously picked up his quill and twirled it in his right hand and he lowered his eyes. Ron caught this and raised one eyebrow. "Something wrong Harry?" Harry looked up quickly and shook his head, but Ron gave him a knowing look. "You want to know how I know?" Ron asked, meaning, how I knew something's wrong?  
  
"How Ron." Harry asked in a bored tone, trying not to laugh.   
  
"You think I'm going to tell you? I always know when something is wrong with you. You're habits give it away, so, c'mon spill." Harry heaved a sigh and went to sit in the chair in front of Ron's desk.   
  
"Okay, but you can't say anything until I'm done." Ron nodded. "You know I love Ginny, but I don't love her like I used to. I went for ten years without Ginny by my side, and I just think that I love her more like a friend now than anything. There's this girl, she's younger, and I like her. I'm not seeing her, because Draco is seeing her. We're friends, Jeanie Birming is her name. I don't want you to be angry with me Ron. I just wanted to tell you the truth. I don't love Ginny the way I used to, and I know she doesn't love me like that either. That's all I wanted to tell you." He sat there, not looking at Ron, but he knew Ron was looking at him.   
  
"I wish I could say I know the feeling, but I don't. I love 'Mione and I've never thought that another woman could satisfy me, in the way Hermione does. I'm not mad at you. I'm a little relieved, so to speak. I'm glad you told me, mate. I kind of figured that you, both of you, didn't love each other that way anymore. I'm hungry. Let's get lunch. Just, don't cheat on her. Don't be a Draco."   
  
With that, they both apparated to the _Leaky Cauldron_.   
  
**A/N: Was it good? I hope you guys liked it. lol  
  
I thank all of my reviewers. You guys are great! I love you!  
  
Coming in the next chapter:   
  
Draco and Jeanie find out about their child. Things happen with Draco and Ginny, while things start to happen with Harry and Jeanie.  
****Hehe I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter. :)   
  
Enjoy!  
  
**


	11. Making It Happen

  
  
Draco arrived into the lobby of St. Mungo's and walked up to the front desk, reading the sign.   
  
_ARTIFACT ACCINDENTS....................................._ _Ground Floor  
(Cauldron explosions, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.)  
  
CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES....................................._ _First Floor  
(Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.)  
  
MAGICAL BUGS....................................._ _Second Floor  
(Contagious maladies, e.g., dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)  
  
POTION AND PLANT POISONING....................................._ _Third Floor  
(Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.)  
  
SPELL DAMAGE....................................._ _Fourth Floor  
(Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.)  
  
VISITORS' TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP Fifth Floor  
  
If you are unsure where to go, incapable of normal speech, or   
unable to remember why you are here, our Welcome Witch will   
be pleased to help.  
  
_Draco stood staring at the sign. He had no idea where to go. He felt his palms sweating and he knew he must look a wreck. He looked at the witch sitting at the front desk and then looked back at the sign.   
  
"Excuse me I need to see her Healer and fast." She looked at him and then her eyes fell to Jeanie. She stood up and rushed to him.   
  
"What happened to her?" She asked, feeling for a pulse. She looked at her face.   
  
"She passed out. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's pregnant." The witch looked at him, then rushed to her desk. "Her name is Jeanie Birming." She nodded and waved her wand. A file appeared in her hand and she opened it, quickly scanning it.   
  
"Remus Lupin." Was all she said. A second later Remus was by his side and he looked at Jeanie.   
  
"Come with me." He led him up the stairs and into his office. He shut the door and told Draco where to put her. He laid her down, brushing the hair out of her face. "What happened?" He looked at Remus and sighed.   
  
"The whole story?" Remus nodded and he began to slip her shirt off over her shoulders. Draco didn't like the fact the Remus was able to see her with her clothes off, but he tried not to think about that now. "She fell down the stairs. Yesterday actually, and has been sick ever since." Remus looked at him and started to feel around on her stomach.   
  
He slid his fingers over her navel and lightly pressed down. He slid his hands a little lower and pressed. He moved them up to her ribs and poked on the sides.   
  
"She did tell you how far along she is, right? When did she tell you?" He looked at Draco and he grabbed a potion and opened it.   
  
"Yes, she told me last night that she was two months pregnant." Remus jerked and looked at him. He wrinkled his eyebrows and looked back at Jeanie.   
  
"She said she was _two _months pregnant? And she told you _last _night?" Draco nodded and he felt sweat forming on his palms and brow. Why? What was wrong?  
  
"Yes. Why?" Remus sighed and poured the drink down her throat, rubbing it, so it would go down. He looked at her for a moment and then brushed some of her hair off of her face.   
  
"She's not two months pregnant. She's three. And she's known for awhile. Almost a month." Draco's eyes widened. Three months pregnant?   
  
"But how can that be? We-we used protection. We've used spells. I mean I understood her being two months, since that's a more reasonable time period, but three months? We've only been together for four months. My father is going to kill me." He sank down into the chair and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know what to think. He felt that the best thing to do was get married, but he didn't love her.   
  
"Protection doesn't matter. You can always get pregnant. She was a virgin when you first had sex right?" Draco nodded, he wasn't comfortable talking about this with Remus, but he knew he was her Healer. "Yes, and she has a family, or used to, like the Weasley's. She was the youngest and the accident. Well, none were planned but she was like ten or fifteen years younger than her eldest brother. So, my point is, she's very fertile. She can get pregnant easily. She told a few people before you that she was pregnant, but only because she didn't know how you would take it." Draco gave a nervous laugh. He looked at Remus and the words sunk into him.   
  
"She _used _to have a family like the Weasley's? Past tense, what happened to them?" Remus sighed and shook his head.   
  
"You know nothing about her do you? Well I don't want to tell you; besides, it's her personal business. Now, you are going to keep this child correct?" Draco nodded. "Good. She won't be able to raise it on her own, not since she has no relatives."   
  
"Tell me about her family. What happened?" He looked at her. It was finally hitting him that he didn't know very much about her life. She talked about work and that was it. Though he had never asked about family, and her age, and many things, he still cared for her.   
  
"Fine. But then you will have to get the story from her again." Draco nodded. "Okay you know how Harry's parents died when he was a baby and he doesn't remember them? Well, Jeanie's parents died when she was twelve. Harry knows how his parents died, but their death was quick and it was over with. Not Jeanie's. Her parents were spies for the British Order. Some American Death Eaters found out and when they did they kidnapped her parents. They wanted all the information we had, but they refused to give it to them.   
  
"A lot of her siblings died trying to free their parents and only her oldest brother and she survived. He is in St. Mungos. He doesn't talk and he doesn't know her. Well he does but he's really messed up. Anyway, so the Death Eaters decided to bring Jeanie in and let her watch while they tortured her parents. They thought that her parents would tell them anything just to get her out, but they were mistaken. She had to watch them torture them and kill them slowly for months. When they finally died a wizarding couple took her and her brother in. She loves them dearly and that's why she's so quiet. She's told a few people about this, but not many. Only a handful. She takes medicine because she'll get really depressed." Draco looked at him with his mouth gaping open. He had no idea. She never let on to what had happened in her past, but why would she? That's not something to tell and that's not something to be proud of.   
  
"Who has she told?" Remus shifted uncomfortably. He gave a nervous chuckle.   
  
"Well, me, but that's only because I'm her Healer. Well she's told Harry. But that's because he's known her since she was seventeen, like me. She's told her adopted parents and that's about it. Now I told you." Draco sat back stunned. She had told _Harry_? Why hadn't she ever told him? He figured it was because she had guessed her never really cared to know about her past and a huge wave of guilt washed over him. He felt horrible. Why had he never asked about he past?   
  
"She told Harry?" Remus nodded. "Does Harry know she's pregnant?" Remus gave him a guilty nod. Draco felt like all of the wind had been knocked out of him.   
  
"She told me she told him not too long ago. They're good friends." Draco nodded, knowing how _good _of friends they really were. He remembered that Harry had touched her stomach when he kissed her. Now he understood the significance of that, since he too did it.   
  
"I didn't know anything about her. I should have asked, but I didn't. But I don't like the fact that she had told Harry many things that she didn't tell me. I mean she is seeing _me_." Remus nodded. "I just don't understand." Draco shook his head and stood up. He waked over to her and sat down by her side. He placed his hand on her stomach. Three months pregnant. He knew there was a child growing inside her, but now he was nervous. He was hoping, yet not hoping that it wasn't his. He didn't want to find out that she had slept with another man while they were together, but then again, he wasn't _all _that ready to be a father.   
  
"Draco, she shouldn't wake up for a few hours. If you want to come back say four hours from now I'm sure she'll be awake. She'll be fine. I promise." Draco nodded and stood up.   
  
"Wait do you know for sure that it's mine? The child I mean." Remus looked at him with shock written all over him.   
  
"Of course it's yours. She would have told me otherwise." Remus said this while looking at Jeanie. "Who do you think the father is?" Remus asked, sliding his eyes back over to Draco. He took inhaled and looked at her. He knew he shouldn't doubt her, but after seeing her with Harry he just didn't know.   
  
"I don't know. I just thought that maybe maybe it's Harry's." Remus wrinkled his brow. He seemed a bit confused. He gave a little laugh.   
  
"Harry's? No son, it's not Harry's, I'm sure. They're just friends, and they would never do that. Especially since she's so obviously in love you. Even though you are not with her." He said this last part quietly. Draco snapped his eyes to his face, his breathing becoming shorter. If Remus knew, then everyone knew.   
  
"I care about her. I don't love her, necessarily, but I do care about her." Remus shook his head and looked at him sadly. Again they sat, now, facing each other.   
  
"That's not enough. Not for her it isn't. Draco, you can't just _care _about her. If you don't love her and you are having a baby with her, you're never going to be a perfect father. She needs love, she needs to be loved and not just cared or lusted for. She's been through hell and she needs a man to love her. She needs someone who _doesn't _love another woman. Like Harry." Draco stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over backwards. The words Remus spoke to him really hit home for Draco.   
  
He realized that every word Remus had said was true. He could feel his heart beat speeding up and he could hear it in his ears. He looked at Jeanie and felt like throwing up. He knew he needed to let her go, but he was too selfish. He looked back at Remus who was looking at him with sympathy.   
  
"I-I I've got to go. Just tell me when she's awake." He opened the door and slammed it behind him. He was walking down the hall, going over everything Remus had said to him, when he walked straight into someone. He mumbled an apology.   
  
"Malfoy? What're you doing here?" He turned around, knowing whom it was. There she was, standing there, her red hair braided and over her shoulder. She looked gorgeous. He wanted to kiss her.   
  
"I was just bringing my girlfriend up here. She's-she's sick." She nodded and looked at him. He felt like he could drown in her brown eyes.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her, but he didn't think there was anything wrong with it.   
  
"Her pregnancy isn't going to well and I just found out she's three months along, not two." She gave a nervous laugh and lowered her eyes.   
  
"Oh so you're going to be a father?" Her tone was quiet and she was shocked. She couldn't believe he was going to be a father. She could feel his eyes on her and she felt like they were burning her.   
  
"Yes. I-I'm going to be a father. What're you doing here?" She raised her eyes to his and he thought he saw some emotion in them, but before he could read it, it was gone.   
  
"Oh, I just came up here for a check up. I have many things to tell Neville. You want to walk up there with me?" He looked at Remus Lupin's door and then nodded. He and Ginny had seen and talked to each other a few times after the meeting in his office.   
  
They began to walk up to Neville's office, every once in awhile accidentally brushing up against each other. At one time, Draco's hand touched hers and she felt a shock run up her arm and threw her body. They got many smiles and a few frowns, as they walked up to Neville's office. She knocked on the door and when no one answered, she opened it and walked in. She told Draco he could come in and he did.   
  
He looked around the office feeling nervous. He looked at the different things Neville had in his office and it kind of reminded him of Ron's house. He didn't know why, but it did. He jumped when he felt Ginny put her hand on his arm. He turned around and was shocked to see her looking at him the way she was. He couldn't resist anymore. He leaned down and kissed her. He felt her hesitate at first, but then she gave in and kissed him back.   
  
He felt around for a chair and sat down, pulling her with him. He had his hands on her back and was rubbing her there. She pulled away to look at him and saw in his eyes the answer to all her questions. He _did _love her. She closed her eyes and lowered her mouth to his and kissed him hard. Their tongues danced and played with each other and she heard him moan. He moved his mouth to her throat and kissed her all the way down to her shirt.  
  
He had forgotten about Jeanie and what had happened with her. All he cared about now was Ginny. She slipped her hand inside of his collar and rubbed his shoulder making him move his hands to her hips, pulling her closer. They heard someone by the door and they jumped apart. Ginny pressed her hands to her cheeks, feeling the heat of them. She looked at Draco who was avoiding her eyes.   
  
"Draco? Are you going to want me to leave you alone?" She whispered to him. He looked at her and shook his head. "But what about your girlfriend and Harry? She's pregnant. She needs you." He looked away, not wanting to think about Jeanie then. He knew he couldn't start anything with Ginny, not after what had happened with Jeanie and him, but he loved her and he wanted her.   
  
"Come by my place after your thing with Neville. Okay?" She nodded and he kissed her. Neville opened the door and looked shocked to see Draco. He looked from one to the other and then he gave Draco a look. Draco blushed and left, not saying a word.   
  
He apparated home and sat in the kitchen drinking Firewhisky. He had almost finished the bottle when he heard Ginny's voice in his living room. He dropped his head into his hands. _What am I doing? I can't do this. I can't have Ginny and Jeanie. Jeanie needs me. I can't do this. _He thought and he didn't answer her. He heard her walk into the kitchen and take a seat next to him.   
  
"Draco?" She touched his hand and he held it. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Ginny I-I don't know if we could see each other. I'm with Jeanie and she's pregnant, I'm going to be a father. She's been through a lot of shit and I can't just lie to her. I've been lying to her for four months already, and I can't do this." He looked at her and he saw the love in her eyes. She was here with him and he was turning her away again.   
  
"I understand. I was just going to give you another chance to take me back. I thought that maybe you did love me, but I can see that I was wrong. Thought I know your reasoning are good and I wouldn't leave her either, but I was just offering you a chance to be with me. I don't want to hurt her, I don't, but I've been hurt too." Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. He put one hand on his forehead. He wanted her to understand. Though if Jeanie never knew but if she found out she would go to Harry. He couldn't stand the thought of Jeanie with Harry and he didn't know why. It made him feel jealousy, anger, hurt and sadness to think of her with Harry. Maybe he was in love with Jeanie.   
  
"Ginny I just want you to understand. If I do this --with you-- then I haven't changed. I do love you. I said it. The truth's out Ginny. I love you and I always will. I want you. Don't you love Harry though?" She shook her head and touched his lips.   
  
"No. I love you. Draco I know all about our marriage, the affairs and everything. But maybe we can give it a second chance." He nodded and kissed her.   
  
"Yes, a second chance. I promise, I will never hurt you again. I love you."   
  


  


  
When Jeanie woke up, Remus told her he would call Draco, but she shook her head.   
  
"No, I think I'll walk around Diagon Alley. I need some fresh air. I'll talk to you later." He nodded and pressed a kiss on her forehead.   
  
"Okay love. Just make sure you come back in a month." She nodded and smiled, picking up her wand and cloak. She walked out of the office. She apparated to Diagon Alley and put on her cloak, pulling it close about her body. She began walking towards Gringotts when she heard someone say her name. She turned around to see Harry coming towards her. She smiled watching him run towards her. He was smiling at her and when he reached her, he pulled her to him to hug her. She slid her arms around his neck and let him hug her. When he pulled back, he lightly pressed his lips against hers in a friendly manner. They pulled apart and walked side by side towards Gringotts.   
  
"What're you dong here?" He asked her as they walked up the great steps and into the warm hall. She sighed, giving her key to the goblin.   
  
"I had to see Remus." He looked at her and touched her lower back. She looked at him; her brown eyes the colour of honey.   
  
"Did you tell him?" She lowered her eyes and they followed the goblin. They got into the cart and neither one of them spoke. When the goblin opened her vault, she stepped in and took a little from each. When Harry saw this, he thought about his vault. She wasn't as poor as she made out to be. In fact, she was probably as rich as he and Draco. When they were outside again, that's when she answered his question.   
  
"Yes, I told him I'm pregnant with-with his baby." She avoided his eyes and then he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. He lifted her chin so she could look at him. They were by a great willow and the leaves hid them.   
  
"You told him it's _his_?" She closed her eyes, feeling his pain. "Look at me Jeanie. How do you know it's his? It-it could be mine." Her eyes snapped up to his and she felt a sudden panic. He looked at her, all of his emotions flooding his eyes.   
  
"It's Draco's. Harry I have-have made love to Draco more than I have you. We, you and I, have only made love once. We both agreed it was a mistake. You said it yourself." She added this part quickly when he let her go and he turned, closing his eyes. "I-I care for you Harry, I really do, but--" She was cut off by Harry's lips against hers.   
  
He placed both of his hands on her waist and jerked her to him. He needed her. Her lips were warm against his and he felt the shocks run through his body. He slid his hands into her hair, letting the silky mass slide through his fingers. Their tongues were caressing each other and he dropped his hand to her stomach. He wanted to believe it was his child. He _wanted_ it to be his child. He didn't want it to be Draco's. He didn't want _her_ to be Draco's. She was three months along and they had made love, three months ago. He was doing a good job convincing him that it was his, but she would have none of it.   
  
"Oh Jeanie please please find out who the father is." He whispered against her ear as he caressed her stomach. She looked into his eyes and nodded.   
  
"Okay Harry. I'll go to Remus later." He kissed her softly.  
  
"Come back to my place. Ginny won't be there, she's supposed to see Neville today. Please?" She looked up at him and saw the pleading look in his eyes. She smiled and took his hand. She nodded. Together they apparated to his place.  
  
When they got in he took their cloaks and hung them on the rack. He pulled her into the living room and sat down, pulling her on top of him. He placed his hands on her cheeks and ran his thumbs over the smooth skin. His green eyes were piercing her. She felt like he could read her every thought and feeling. At the moment her feelings were a bit confused, but they were strong. He placed one hand on her thigh and rubbed it. Her breathing caught and her eyes fluttered closed.   
  
She knew his desire and she smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She leaned down and kissed him. He picked her up and led her to the bedroom, kicking it shut behind them.   
  
She didn't go home until much later.   
  
**A/N: I hope it wasn't too confusing. I tried to make it as simple as possible. I got a few reviews saying how this story was _way_ to confusing and they didn't like it. Sadly. Oh well at least I have a few who _do_ like it. lol.   
  
Coming in the next chapter:   
  
The Christmas ball. Jeanie finds out the father of her child, and many other things between D/G and H/J.   
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will like the next a lot more.   
  
Enjoy! **


	12. Shocked? Or Not

  
  
As the weeks past November ended and the cold month of December began. Today was the Ministry's Christmas Ball. This was the first one they had had in a long time. The last one they had was almost eight years ago, when Fudge was still the Minister. Now that Mr. Weasley was the Minister, many things had changed. Draco was waiting on Jeanie to finish getting ready and he was beginning to get impatient.   
  
"Honey! We're going to be late if you don't hurry." She shouted something rude back to him and he smiled. He liked to get her riled up and he liked to hear her say naughty things. He sat down on the couch and sighed. It always took her so long to get ready. He leaned back and propped his legs up onto the coffee table. The _Ball _wasn't as much a Ball as it was a party. You didn't have to wear your formal Wizarding Wear, but you had to dress nice, nonetheless. He was wearing deep charcoal coloured pants with a white dress shirt, and his jacket matched his pants. His shoes were a sleek black with a slight heel. He wasn't wearing a tie, so he had the first few buttons undone on his shirt.   
  
His thought went to Jeanie and he wondered what she would be wearing to the party. He thought about their activities last night and smiled smugly. He wanted to hold her now and press her down into the bed and make her whisper his name, over and over. When he heard her coming down the stairs he stood up and he felt his throat grow dry.   
  
She was standing in front of him in a dark green dress. One side of it came past her left knee and the other stopped at her left knee. Her hair fell down to the middle of her back in curls. It was up, yet it was down at the same time. She had a few tendrils framing her face and she was wearing a dark copper coloured lipstick with light brown eye shadow. The dress slid off her lightly tanned shoulders and it showed most of her back. The dark green heels she was wearing accentuated her slender legs. Her eyes were a light brown; they were almost the coulour of the dark yellow autumn leaves.   
  
"You look beautiful." He breathed as his eyes slowly traveled over her body slowly. She blushed under his gaze and turned around in a circle for him.   
  
"Thank you. You don't think people will notice I'm pregnant do you?" He looked at her stomach and gave her a skeptical look. She sighed.   
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, but I do think that with you being to small they will see the little bundle. You're not gigantically pregnant, but you are really thin. I think you're beautiful nonetheless." He pulled her to him and she sighed when he kissed her. He pulled away and she looked at him with warm eyes.   
  
"We better go." He nodded and she pulled out of his embrace. She grabbed her dark blue coat and slipped it over her shoulders. For the first time he noticed the earrings she was wearing and knew that he had not given those to her. They were silver and shaped like angels. They dangled and moved with her every movement. Her necklace matched the earrings and he became very interested in where they came from. He had never seen them before and he was also worried.   
  
"Where did you get those earrings and necklace? Are they new?" She touched her necklace and then glanced at him. She nodded and clasped her cloak closed.   
  
"They're an early birthday present. I thought I'd wear them tonight along with the bracelet you gave me." She showed him the mentioned member. It was a silver chain and it hung loosely on her wrist. On it were her favourite things: a gold book, a sapphire dog, a diamond heart, an opal wand and an emerald dragon. He had had the emerald dragon added with his own idea and had given it to her not to long ago.   
  
"From who?" He asked as he slid on his cloak and fastened it. He glanced at her to see her reaction and she shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Honestly. I went to work and found it on my desk saying, "Happy Early Birthday. Love, The _One_." I didn't know what to think, at first I had thought it was you, but then I just knew it couldn't possibly be you." He considered what she had said and nodded.   
  
"Right. Well, let's go." They apparated and a house-elf greeted them. He took their coats and disappeared. The hall was warm and the entered the ballroom where the music was playing and people were dancing, laughing and talking with their friends. Draco saw Blaise and he and Jeanie walked over to him and Michele.   
  
"Blaise. I didn't know you'd be here. You remember Jeanie?" Blaise looked at her and noticed she was pregnant. He nodded and hugged her. She pulled back and then he eyes went to Michele. He eyes widened and so did Michele's.   
  
"Michele Dobber? Oh my God. How are you?" Blaise looked at Draco and he shrugged. Michele looked at Jeanie then she smiled, and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Jeanie! I've been fine. Wow. I haven't seen you since we graduated. And look, you've got a British accent. How about you?" Jeanie looked at her and smiled.   
  
"I've been good. It has been awhile hasn't it? Where have you been?" Jeanie touched her stomach and then glanced at Draco fondly.   
  
"Here and there. How is your—how is Mr. and Mrs. Siltly?" For a moment, Jeanie didn't answer and she looked as if something haunting came back to her. Then she smiled slightly.   
  
"Fine. They're- they're fine. We're all good." Michele nodded and looked at her with a best friend's love.   
  
"Patrick? How is he doing?" Draco looked at Jeanie, remembering the name. She had said something about a Patrick when they had argued about Ginny. Jeanie looked at Michele and gave a small smile.   
  
"He's doing better. He's in St Mungo's now. He recognizes me, and he will say things sometimes, but not often. I try to visit him as often as I can. But anyway so I see you're with Blaise." Draco realized now that Patrick was her brother. While they had been talking about her family, their tones were quiet but now they weren't. They continued to talk about what has been going on and laughing and giggling became a part of it.   
  
They spotted Pansy Parkinson and Michele told her about her dealings with her. Draco laughed at something Michele said as he slipped an arm around Jeanie's waist. Blaise motioned for Draco to follow him to the food table and when they reached it he faced Draco.   
  
"She's pregnant." Draco looked at him and nodded.   
  
"Yeah how'd you know?" Blaise gave him a look, which clearly said, "Do you have to ask?" His blue eyes were brighter than they had ever been tonight, and that was because he was wearing a dark blue suit.   
  
"It's my job to know. She's showing and I can tell by the way she touches her belly. How far along is she? She can't be much, but she's really small. Not to tall, very petite." Draco sighed and looked over at Jeanie to see Harry pass by her and lean down to whisper something in her ear. She blushed and Michele gave her a look. Michele smiled at her and asked her a question. Jeanie nodded and began talking. Jeanie touched her stomach and then made some hand motions. Neither one were smiling now and Michele was looking at her in sympathy. Jeanie was looking down and her hands and she was talking slowly. When she looked at Michele again, her eyes were bright with tears.   
  
"Draco? Hello? Are you listening?" Draco looked at Blaise in some confused way and Blaise sighed. "I said, how far along is she?"   
  
"Four months. Not very far along, but she is showing a little." Blaise nodded and looked over to them. Draco looked too, to see them laughing with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Draco didn't like the way Seamus was getting closer to Jeanie. Seamus smiled and he said something to her, making her laugh and throw her head back. Draco looked over to where Ginny was standing with Harry and noticed that Harry didn't seem to like what was going on between Jeanie and Seamus.   
  
He was glaring at Seamus and he looked like he would thump him any moment. Draco looked back over to Jeanie and Michele and noticed that they were getting up and walking towards the dance floor. Seamus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and she had her hands on his shoulders. They were talking and laughing. He had moved his hands lower on her waist, but she didn't seem to notice. If she had, she was neither saying nor doing anything. The song ended and they walked back to the bar. Draco looked at Blaise and he didn't seem to care whom Michele danced with.   
  
"Don't you worry she might do something with another guy?" Draco asked. Blaise looked at him and shook his head. He smiled at the expression on his face.   
  
"I know her and love her. I trust her. If you _really_ care about someone you will trust her with your life and more. I trust her and I know she would never do anything with another man. I have no worries." Draco gave him a skeptical look and Blaise shrugged. "Don't believe me. Yet, sometimes it's a drawback in the relationship if you trust them too much. Like Ginny did when you were together. She was naïve and believed you could do no wrong in the relationship. Now look where it got her. Jeanie she I believe she doesn't trust you as you wish she would. But I wouldn't either, not if I were she. She has good reason to also." Draco's head snapped around to look at Blaise who was taking a sip of his Firewhisky he was holding nonchalantly, as if what he said was no big deal.   
  
"She trusts me and I-I trust her. What do you mean that she has perfectly good reason to _not_ trust me?" Blaise shrugged his dark blue clad shoulders and looked over to where Jeanie was sitting with Michele and Seamus and Dean still.   
  
"Nothing really. But you have to look at her, watch her. You see how she flirts with Finnigan? You know why she does it?" Draco shook his head; he was completely at a loss. "She wants to make you jealous. She's not doing it intentionally, but deep down that's what's making her flirt with him. She wants you to have a reaction, she wants you to claim her, show some sign that you truly care about her. It's a reassurance for her but if you don't do anything, then she will hurt you like you have hurt her." Draco watched Jeanie and Seamus as the words Blaise had said to him sunk in. He had never thought about it that way. Yet, it was crystal clear now. She loved him and he hurt her everyday and soon, it _would_ be soon, that she would break. Like Ginny. _Just like Ginny_. He hadn't changed at _all_. He felt his palms sweating and felt as if a chasm had opened inside him and had spilled. "You keep hurting her Draco and she'll, in turn, hurt you. Just. Like. Ginny." Draco looked at Blaise with wide eyes and he regarded Draco calmly. He knew he had struck home within Draco and he knew Draco could never hold that much on his shoulders.   
  
Jeanie turned around, feeling someone looking at her, and saw Draco looking at her in a way he had never looked at her before. He gave her a weak smile and she smiled back. She turned back around to Seamus, but still felt Draco's eyes on her. She felt Seamus put his hand on her knee. She looked at Seamus but he acted as if he wasn't doing anything and he continued to listen to Michele tell a story about when she and Jeanie were in school together. She touched his hand and he looked at her. She was about to say something when she felt a hand on her neck. For a second she thought it was Harry, until she heard the voice.   
  
"Jeanie, I want to dance. I haven't held you at all tonight. Excuse us." Draco took hold of her hand and led her to the dance floor. She didn't have to look back at Seamus to know that his eyes were still on her. Draco led her to a spot on the dance floor and slid one arm around her waist and the other into her hair. "I didn't like the way Finnigan was acting with you." He said quietly. She smiled and looked at him. His eyes were a dark grey and they were dancing with amusement. He loved her smile. It always made him feel as if things were always going to be good and nothing bad was going to come to them.   
  
"No need to worry. I have no interest in Seamus what-so-ever." She looked at something over his shoulder and gave a small, shy smile. Draco wanted to turn around to see who she was giving that intimate smile too, but didn't. Instead, he pulled her closer and she was so close that their bodies were practically molded together. At first she tried to pull away _because_ they were so close, but then gave in and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her dark eyelashes, made her creamy skin glow even more brightly if possible. He placed his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes also, moving in time with the music.   
  
When the music stopped, he took her hand and led her to a table where Blaise and Michele were sitting and kissing occasionally and softly. They were just sitting down when Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Harry standing there looking at Jeanie.   
  
"Can I dance with you?" She looked at Draco, and he desperately wanted to say no, but said yes at the look in her eyes. He sat down and watched as Harry led her to the dance floor. The song was fast and he had never seen Jeanie dance like _that_. He thought she looked very sexy on the dance floor dancing the way she was with Harry. Harry brought her real close and did something with her hair. Draco didn't know what he had done until her hair fell around her. When the song stopped, her back was pressed against Harry's chest and he had his hand tightly on her hips. Draco stood up really fast, almost knocking over the drinks. He walked over to Jeanie and cleared his throat. They looked at him and he took her hand angrily. He was walking her to the table when he looked at her and stopped.   
  
Jeanie turned her bright brown eyes up to him and they were filled with warmth and love. He gazed down into the pools of the golden brown and felt as if could lose himself in them. They had stopped walking and he was leaning down to catch her lips in a fiery kiss. Not many people noticed; some older couples did but they didn't think anything about it. Draco felt two pairs of eyes staring at them unrelenting and had a feeling he knew who they were. When he pulled away, she had her hands on his upper arms and her eyes had not yet opened. He took hold of her hand and quickly glanced to see Harry and Ginny watching them. He led her to where Michele and Blaise were sitting and sat down with her, pulling her to his side tightly.   
  
Blaise saw this and raised his eyebrows. Draco ignored him and looked at Jeanie. Her eyes were directed elsewhere and he followed her gaze. Harry was standing with Ginny, tilting her head up to meet his and was gently kissing her. He opened his eyes to look at Jeanie, but she averted her gaze to look at Mr. Weasley, who was talking happily with Remus Lupin. One of Draco's favourite songs began to play so he asked Jeanie if she wanted to dance and she said yes. They walked onto the dance floor and he held her close, yet not to close. He looked at her and touched her cheek, lovingly. As the words begun, he brought her closer to them and sang softly in her ear.  
  
_You are my light,  
You are my heart,  
You are my mind.  
  
I know you love me,  
I know you know I can't say it back,  
But I love you. Even if I can't say it.   
  
You are like a desert rose,  
There's only one of you,  
And you are mine.   
  
Oh baby, please forgive me,  
I can't say the words you want,  
But I love you. Even if I can't say it.   
  
I never want to let you go,  
I always want to hold you,  
I always want you to be mine.  
  
I'm sorry, but I can't say it.   
I've made you cry,   
But I love you. Even if I can't say it.   
  
Please don't make it impossible,   
I don't deserve you,  
Please forgive me.   
  
My darling, I have wronged you,  
I can't say I love you,  
But I love you. Even if I can't say it.   
  
You are my heart,   
You are my love,   
You are my soul.   
  
Don't make it impossible,   
Please forgive, for I have wronged you,  
I can't say the words you want.  
  
But I love you.   
  
Even if I can't say it.   
  
_The words stopped, but the music continued. The swayed to the music. He had his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her just below her ear. She had closed her eyes and listened to every word he had said. When the music stopped he pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were shinning with tears and one slipped down her cheek. He didn't know why she was crying, and he softly wiped away the tear.   
  
"What's wrong?" He whispered to her, but she just shook her head and turned away from him. She slowly walked back to the table and sat down. She was refusing to look at him and he didn't know why. He sat down next to her and tried to get her attention, but continued to ignore him. _Maybe she hadn't liked the song._ He thought, completely at a loss and with no other explanations. He liked the song and had wanted to sing it to her. He thought she would've liked it, but now it was obvious she didn't.   
  
"I'm going to get me something to drink, I'll be right back. Excuse me Draco." She wasn't meeting his eyes and he wasn't moving. She raised her eyes to him and all he saw in them was hurt. "Please move Draco."   
  
"Tell me what's wrong." She moved her eyes from him again, but he caught her chin and made her look at him. "Please?" She closed her eyes and sighed.   
  
"Nothing's wrong. Just move." He shook his head and stood up angrily. He began to walk towards the door leading into the hall when her voice stopped him.   
  
"Where're you going?" He turned around and looked at her. She had a worried look in her eyes, but he was too angry and hurt to care.   
  
"Why? You won't tell me anything, who should I tell you?" His eyes were alight with anger and she flicked her eyes over to Harry. That made his blood boil even more and he wanted desperately to hurt him.   
  
"I'm just wondering. I don't want you to go home and leave me here." In her eyes he felt that that wasn't the reason, but didn't ask. He shook his head and pulled her to him.   
  
"I'm just going outside for a second. I'm not going to leave you." He kissed her lips softly, they both forgot they were angry with each other. "Ever." She looked at him and gave a small smile. He watched her walk over to the bar and get some Butterbeer when Harry walked up to her and lifted the necklace from her chest. He smiled at her and set the necklace back on her chest, resting his hand there for a second. Neither saw Draco walk out through the doors and into the hall.   
  
Jeanie looked at Harry with a touch of anger. He saw it and looked at her.   
  
"What?" She looked at him as if he were stupid. She wrinkled her brow in anger and he had the sudden urge to smooth the wrinkle, kiss her brow and make all of her anger go away.   
  
"You know what. You're _trying _to get a reaction out of me, by doing that with Ginny. It's not working. So you can stop." She turned away, but he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. He took her hand and led her into the hall and up the stairs to his office. They walked into the room and he shut the door behind them. He had his back to her and he began talking.   
  
"I-I want you to admit you have _real_ feelings for me and _not _just _friendly_ feelings. You know how I feel about you. I've made it clear, as clear as I can make it." He turned around to look at her and she was sitting down with her legs crossed. She had a hand on her forehead and was shaking her head. Harry couldn't see her expression, but worry was gnawing at him. They had not, "technically", been dating in the last month, but they had seen each other, more than once.   
  
"I don't know what to tell you Harry. It's not as simple as you would think. I know what you want me to say, but I can't- I just don't know." He walked over to her and pulled her up to a standing position. He jerked her to him and crushed her soft lips, brutally, with his own. She didn't respond, but hung limp in his arms instead. When she didn't kiss him back or make any movement to, he pushed her away and she stumbled back. He was angry now and she could see it in his eyes. He wanted her to admit something that she didn't feel and couldn't say, because it was a lie.   
  
"Why won't you kiss me?" He demanded, looking at her with fire in his eyes.   
  
"It's wrong. I can't do this." She shook her head and meant to sit down, but he grabbed her and made her stand.   
  
"Do what?" His voice was quiet now and that never meant anything good. She looked him in the eye, anger starting to get to her.   
  
"I can't kiss you, sleep with you. It's wrong. We're friends, not lovers. I can't keep doing this with you." His hold on her tightened and hurt crossed over his face.   
  
"You can't-can't do _this_ anymore. We haven't done anything. For the last two weeks you won't touch me, your kisses aren't-aren't how they used to be. You still haven't told me whose child you are having. Is it mine? Draco's? Or someone else's? Who knows who else you have slept with." He let her go and he almost stepped back when her hand collided with his cheek. Her chest was heaving with her anger. He looked at her in shock and touched his cheek, it was burning. He had been slapped by women, but not that hard.   
  
"How dare you. I should tell you it's Draco's because it's what you deserve. How can you stand there and-and accuse me of sleeping with someone else? You claim to love me, but do you really? Am I just a side, someone you can just sleep with whenever you want? What exactly am I to you? What do you want me to tell you?" She was almost yelling and he looked at her with hurt, anger and pain.   
  
"I do love you. You know I love you. I want you to tell me you love me also and the child is mine!" He was looking at her, his cheek still burning.   
  
"Well I can't say that! I don't love you Harry! I love Draco!" He stumbled back and sat down, shaking. She still loved Draco. How could she love him? She turned around angrily and braced herself on Ron's desk. Tears were threatening to flow and she choked on a sob. Yes, she loved Draco. She didn't love Harry.   
  
"How can you love him? He doesn't love you. I've been by your side, friend and more, through a lot of things. I was there first. I was there for you first." His voice was quiet and full of hurt. She turned around angrily.   
  
"I don't know why I love him. Yes! You were there, but you were in love with Ginny, just like Draco! Just like Draco." The last part came out soft and tears ran down her face. _Draco doesn't love me and he never will._ She thought silently to herself. She felt Harry look at her, but she couldn't look at him. "I can't do this with you Harry. I just can't. I know I'm hurting you, but I'm also hurting myself, while being with you and loving him. I want to leave him, but I can't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry." She whispered it and he leaned back closing his eyes. He couldn't have Ginny when he was in love with her, and now he couldn't have Jeanie. All because of Draco, the same man who stole Ginny away from him. _The bastard._ He thought angrily.   
  
"I'm sorry too." She walked towards the door, not looking at him. She knew had to say the three words he wanted and everything would be all right, but she couldn't. "At least-at least tell me who the father is when you find out." She looked at him.   
  
"I'm going to see Remus tomorrow." She opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.   
  
Harry sat for a few moments, trying to understand. If Draco loved Ginny, how could Jeanie love him? What does Draco have that he, Harry, didn't? He sighed in frustration, anger, hurt and pain. He touched his cheek, wincing and the stood up and walked out of his office, and down into the ballroom.   
  


  


  
Draco strode angrily outside, not wanting to believe that she was seeing Harry behind his back. _But what difference does it make? _A voice in the back of his head asked. _It makes a lot of difference. _He muttered to himself. _Why? You're seeing Ginny what difference does it make if Jeanie sleeps with Harry?_ The voice inside his head was making him angry. He slammed his back up against the wall and panted. She wouldn't be with Harry. She loved _him_. _Draco_. _Not _Harry. She just couldn't. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose.  
  
He didn't understand why it bothered him so much to think about Jeanie and Harry. He didn't love her, at least that was what he kept telling himself, but he cared for her. When he thought about Jeanie leaving him a slippery feeling of panic of took him. He also felt jealousy when he saw Harry and Jeanie talking, or whenever Harry would lightly touch her. He sighed and jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and looked down at the hand. It was Ginny. He closed his eyes and sighed.   
  
"Hey love. I guess you saw me walk out here." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She nodded and looked at him with worry.   
  
"Everything okay?" He nodded and looked away from her.   
  
"Everything's fine. I just wanted some fresh air. I should be getting back inside. Jeanie she-she might come looking for me." He looked at her and wrinkled her brow. She removed her hand, but set them casually on her hips.   
  
"She's with Harry. They went somewhere together. They didn't leave, but they just went elsewhere. I'm sure they're just talking, they're friends." He felt the jealousy come back and he had the urge to pound Harry into a million pieces.   
  
"They went somewhere _together_?" She nodded and smiled at him, putting her hand on his cheek.   
  
"Yeah, why?" He closed his eyes, wanting to relish in her hand touching him, but all he could think about was Jeanie at the moment.   
  
"No reason. Well, in case she comes back I need to go inside." He pulled away and she caught his hand. She was looking at him with hurt and worry.   
  
"Are you trying to avoid me? You haven't come by and you haven't asked me to dance." He sighed, not knowing how to say this.   
  
"I can't. If Jeanie she would accuse me of loving you. I do love you, but I don't want her to know that." She nodded and pulled his mouth down to hers. She sighed into the kiss as he ran his hands through her hair, pulling her towards him.   
  
After awhile, he pulled back. He desperately didn't want Jeanie to find Ginny and him. If she did she would leave him. _And go to Harry_. The voice in the back of his head said in a small voice. The heard the doors open and he jumped away from her. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and tried to get his breathing back to normal.   
  
_"Oh Draco why? Why do you do this to me?" _He looked at Ginny. It was Jeanie's voice, he could tell even though she whispered it. Ginny nodded and walked around to the back. Draco walked to where Jeanie was sitting on the steps, her head in her hands and she was crying.   
  
"Jeanie what's wrong love?" She jumped and looked at him, wiping at her tears. She gave him a weak smile.   
  
"Nothing. I'm just not feeling well. I want to go home." He looked at her and nodded. He got their cloaks and wands and they apparated together.   
  
When they got home, she threw her cloak and wand on the couch and walked up the stairs to their room. He followed her warily, wondering what had caused her to be this way. She fell on the bed and he sat down next to her.   
  
"Love? Are you okay?" She looked at him and smiled and touched his hand.   
  
"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well at all. I'm tired too. I've got to go to bed. I've got an appointment to see Remus tomorrow anyway. You don't mind if I go to bed do you?" He shook his head. He stood up and stripped down to his boxers while she changed into her nightgown. They got into bed and he pulled her close to him, wondering why she was so hurt.  
  


  


  
The next morning, Jeanie got up early, because she had to see Remus. She left Draco a note and apparated. She knocked on Remus' door and he opened it. He smiled at her and let her in.   
  
"How have you been feeling? I saw you at the ball last night. You looked pretty well." He pulled her folder and flipped through it.   
  
"Fine. I've been eating crackers a lot lately. I'm so tired of crackers." He laughed. They talked for about an hour and a half about what's been going on, what she should expect and she nodded. She bit her lip now, wondering how to go about this.   
  
"Remus, I need something. I want to find out the father of my child." She wouldn't meet his gase, but knew he was looking at her.   
  
"Why Jeanie?" She looked at him and felt the tears about to flow.   
  
"Oh Remus four months ago I went to Harry because I was upset. I knew Draco was in love with Ginny by then and I knew he would never love me. I was hurt. I went over to Harry's and luckily Ginny wasn't there. I told him everything. I practically poured my heart out to him. It really wasn't supposed to happen. But I took advantage of the situation. I knew he had feeling for me and I wanted to be needed. Wanted. I know Draco wants me, but he wants me sexually. Not like Harry.   
  
"So I slept with him. I came to you a month later and you told me I was, indeed, pregnant. I don't know if it's Harry's or if it's Draco's. I love Draco and I would have never done this, but I was upset. Harry doesn't understand and I don't know what to do. I've got to know who the father is. I'm sorry Remus." She had her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. He stood up and walked over to her. He squatted down in front of her and made her look at him.   
  
"Jeanie I knew you had been with Harry. I knew you had slept with him, even though you hadn't told me. You mentioned things, Draco mentioned things, no he doesn't know, and Harry has said things. I'm not disappointed in you. I know what it's like to love and not be loved. I understand what was going through your mind and why you are upset." He kissed her lightly on the lips and hugged her tight. She was like his daughter.   
  
"Come on let's get this test done." He waved his wand over her stomach and then disappeared to the lab. Even thought he was a wizard, he had to go by a machine. He was gone for almost an hour. When he came back he walked in and smiled. "You might or might not be shocked. I was in the middle." He handed her the parchment.   
  
She took it with shaking fingers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and read over the paper. Se opened her mouth and al the breath went out of her. She looked at Remus. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair.   
  
"I knew it."   
  
**A/N: I am so sorry!! I just had to leave it there. I was really stuck on letting you know and not. This will keep you guessing. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope many of you like Jeanie a little more. She does love Draco but how does he feel about her? I don't know you'll just have to wait and see.   
  
Coming in the next chapter:  
  
Draco thinks about his two on going relationships. Harry in turn, thinks about Jeanie and how to win her over. Jeanie takes a trip to St Mungo's to visit her brother.   
  
_He looked at her angrily. His breath was coming out in short angry gasps.   
  
"Tell me!" He yelled, breathing through his nose. He was trying to contain his anger, hurt, and pain.   
  
"It's not yours!" She screamed at him. "The child is not yours!" She managed to choke out. She knew how much he wanted it to be his. The pain in his eyes was hurting her. But she had to do it. She had needed to tell him.   
  
_That is a part for the next chapter. I hope you look forward to it.   
  
Enjoy!!  
**


	13. Results

  
  
Draco sat in the living room with a bottle of Firewhisky in his hand. Jeanie was with at her appointment with Remus and he didn't have to go into work for another hour. He took a sip and the liquid made a burning path down his throat. He didn't know what to do. He was lost and there was no bringing him back. He knew he loved Ginny, but his feelings for Jeanie were confusing him. _Maybe it's just my two relationships._ He thought, trying to figure them out.  
  
He knew he hated it when she was with Harry. He had watched them last night while they were dancing and the jealousy he had had then was coming back. She had never danced like that with or for Draco. Thinking about it now, he wanted her. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I hate it when she's with Potter. I can't stand it. I'm just so jealous when Potter touches her and she gives him that smile. I care, but then again I don't. I don't want him touching her, looking at her or talking to her. But I don't love her. Do I? Oh Merlin I don't know anymore!" He yelled and stood up, knocking everything off the end table. "I don't know. What do you want from me Jeanie? You want me to love you and hold you but I can't. I wish you could just understand." He groaned and took another deep sip of his drink.  
  
He leaned back on the couch and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to end it with Ginny, but it wasn't fair to Jeanie. She deserved so much more than what he was giving her. Sometimes he thought that if he just told her the truth that somehow it would make it better. Yet when he thought about what could happen if he told her, a cold feeling of panic overtook him and he was not accustomed to that affectivity.  
  
"Oh dear Merlin what have I gotten myself into? It was never like this when I was married to Ginny, so why all of the sudden does it become so complicated? If Jeanie ever found out about Ginny she would" He couldn't finish the sentence. There would be no way to express his feelings if she left him. He would feel broken, even if he had Ginny by his side. He felt tears smart the backs of his eyes and swallowed the parched lump in the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and felt a tear slip down the side of his cheek. He brushed it away, trying to regain some of the Malfoy in him.  
  
His thoughts wandered back to when he and Jeanie came home early from the party and he tried to recall any justification that she could have been so forlorn about. His mind drew a blank; he had no idea what could have caused it. He hadn't done anything to her, he was hoping that she hadn't seen him with Ginny. This morning she didn't even wake him up to tell him that she was leaving she just left him a note. He reached down and plucked the note off of the floor. Her handwriting was beautiful, he mused smiling. It was lofty and loopy, but soft.  
  
_Draco,  
  
I had to go and see Remus this morning. I have one of those check ups to do. I hate those. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know so you won't worry.  
  
I love you,  
  
_Jeanie _  
  
_He smiled sadly as he looked at her signature. She was nice and loving. Sure, she had made mistakes, but he couldn't talk about somebody behind their back. He had done far worse than she _ever_ had. He closed his eyes and he could see her standing before him smiling and playing with her hair as he flirted with her. He couldn't wait till the baby was born so he could hear her sing to it. Her voice was the prettiest he had ever heard. She sang her prettiest when she sang old Celtic songs. He loved listening to her because it gave him a sense of peace. He thought back to when he had first heard her sing and he could hear it now as if she were sitting next to him singing.  
  
"Why do I think of her all the time? Why can't I concentrate on Ginny?" He asked himself sighing. His thought traveled to the child that grew in Jeanie's stomach and he grinned. He was going to be a father. Father. The word rolled over his tongue and he liked it. He couldn't wait to say _he _was the father of the babe. And Jeanie was the beautiful mother. He now had little doubts as to whom the father was because he had willed himself to believe and know that it was his. But if it wasn't he didn't want to finish that train of thought. He would be devastated. No word could describe how he would feel if, come to find out, the child was born with black hair and green eyes.  
  
He shuddered at the thought and tried to think of other things. Jeanie had many talents, he mused. One talent that he liked especially well. He grinned to himself and laughed. He was so bad. She knew how to play the Muggle instrument, the Cello, and sing with it. He thought about the first time he had ever heard her do it.  
  
_Draco looked around the room and saw a piece of shining brown wood. He walked up to it and looked at it. It had four thin silver things running up and down it. He plucked one of them and a loud yet soft sound came from the thing. He realized that it was Muggle instrument. Jeanie walked in and walked up bedside him.  
_  
_"Having fun?" She laughed and kissed him lightly. "God I haven't played this in _so_ long." Jeanie's adoptive father walked up with her adoptive mother and placed his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"You'd like to try again? You were really good then Jen-bean." Draco smiled at the nickname and made a mental note to tease her later. She was looking at the Cello as if something was haunting her. She ran her fingers over the strings and idly plucked them.  
  
"Yes... I would like to try again. Last time I played it was when it was when Patrick was checked into St Mungo's. That was a long time ago. I don't know if I can play again." Her father cast a doubtful eye at her and laughed lightly. He squeezed her shoulder for a moment and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I very much doubt that." He turned to Draco and smiled. "She was very good when she used to play for us. You should have seen her and heard her sing with it. She had one of the prettiest voices at her school. Her favourites were old Celtic songs and she had her mother's voice. She would come home for holiday's and sit here and play for hours. We were close with her parents and they would come over here. But after her brother, Patrick, was emitted into St Mungo's she didn't play ever again. She was about fifteen or sixteen when he was finally emitted into the place. We had tried to deny that there was a nothing seriously wrong with the boy but Jen-- Jeanie, she finally broke and we knew we had to emit him. It was hard, for he was like a son to us. It had been quite awhile." His eyes were distant, almost as if he were remembering it.  
  
Jeanie and her mother were quite. Jeanie was looking down at the ivory keys and she was lightly tracing them, as if touching them would help her forget all of the hard times she had gone through. Draco watched her and felt a familiar feeling rise for her, but he quickly got rid of it, because that feeling scared him. Instead he pulled her to him and laid her head on his shoulder and ran his fingers up and down her back. The urge to wipe away all of her fears and pains was almost unbearable. He hated knowing that she had suffered and that horrible memories kept coming back and that they would never leave. He heard her draw in a ragged breath and knew that thinking about it was so hard. He knew how she felt when he thought about War. He surpressed a shiver and held her tightly. He pulled back and lightly brushed his lips over hers. He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
Her parents were looking at them and at the softness he had showed to her and they had small smiles. They still couldn't believe that the son of her parent's enemy was standing there comforting her and wiping away her tears. She turned to them and smiled. She sat down on the chair in front of the Cello and her fingers seemed to move of the own accord. The strings moved beneath her fingers fluidly and she gently hummed the words and soon the words bubbled from her lips.  
  
Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
For once she was a true love of mine  
  
Have her make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme  
Without no seam nor fine needle work  
And then she'll be a true love of mine  
  
Tell her to weave it in a sycamore wood lane  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme  
And gather it all with a basket of flowers  
Then she'll be a true love of mine  
  
Have her wash it in yonder dry well  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme  
Where water ne'er sprung nor drop of rain fell  
And then she be a true love of mine  
  
Have her find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme  
Between the salt foam and over the sand  
And then she'll be a true love of mine  
  
Plow the land with the horn of lamb  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme  
The sow some seeds from north of the dam  
And then she'll be a true love of mine  
  
Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme  
And gather it all in bunch of heather  
And then she'll be a true love of mine  
  
If she tells me she can't, I'll reply  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme  
Let me know that at least she will try  
And then she'll be a true love of mine  
  
Love imposes impossible tasks  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme  
Though not more than any heart asks  
And I must know she's a true love of mine  
  
Dear, when thou has finished thy task  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme  
Come to me, my hand for to ask  
For thou then art a true love of mine  
  
When she was finished Draco was gaping at her. He had never heard someone sing so beautifully before. He was sitting forward in his seat and was watching her. She took her hands off of the cello and turned to face them. Her cheeks were flushed and he couldn't think of when she had ever been more beautiful. Her hair was swirling around her waist in soft curls and her eyes were bright. He stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down and caught her lips with his. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him. He parted her lips with his and she sighed. When they pulled back they realized that her parents had left the room to give them some privacy. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
_His eyes flew open and the smile vanished from his face. Whenever he thought about her his thoughts were peaceful. They had been peaceful when he was in love with Ginny and now Jeanie. He had always thought about Ginny when he had first been in love with her and now it was Jeanie. The cold and hard reality of it all came crashing down around him and he closed his eyes.  
  
_That was it.  
_  
_  
_  


  


  
  
Jeanie sat for a moment and looked at the paper. She lifted her eyes to Remus and he shrugged. She stood up and walked to the door without saying a word.  
  
"Jeanie?" Remus said softy to her as she turned the knob. She turned to look at him. His eyes were holding her softly and they were tender. "Take care of yourself." She nodded and he walked over to her, pulling her to him. He hugged her tightly and then kissed her brow in a fatherly manner. She pulled away and then walked out of the office, her trembling hands clutching the piece of parchment. She leaned up against the wall and breathed in through her nose. She pushed herself away from the wall and folded the paper and stuck it into her pants pocket.  
  
She needed to see her brother. She walked into the main lobby and then made a sharp left turn. She came to stand in front of a door and pushed it open. She walked straight then made a right turn. There she came before a door and on it read _Patrick_. She turned the knob and got a chill. It was always so cold in his room. He turned at hearing someone and when he saw her a look of disbelief formed on his face.  
  
"Jennifer?" His voice croaked and she smiled at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Sometimes he could remember and recognize her at times and then others he had no idea who she was. But for the last few months he had been able to remember and recognize her. She was leaning up against the door and he walked over to her. He touched her face and then her hair and the tears threatened to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't help it anymore. She threw her arms around his neck and started crying on his shoulder.  
  
He wasn't used to this contact, so softly he put his arms around her and tried to shush her. He had a flashback of when she had first seen their parents and remembered trying to comfort her. He held her tightly to him now and ran his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. They used to be dull with no emotion, but now they were alert.  
  
"I've missed you Patrick." A few tears ran down her face and he wiped them away.  
  
"I'm back Jenny. The Healers have told me that I can leave soon. I've missed you too." He hugged her close and felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He hadn't cried in awhile. Memories started coming back to him quickly and now he couldn't wait to be out of St Mungo's.  
  
"Oh Patrick there is so much I need to tell you. I haven't been to see you in a few weeks." He stood back and let his eyes travel her. He noticed a little bulge of her stomach and his eyes flew to hers. He knew _exactly _what that meant.  
  
"Jenny are you you couldn't possibly you're not you're not m-- you can't possibly b-be pregnant?" The last word came out in a whisper and she closed her eyes to stop the flow of tears, she nodded. He stepped back shocked. "No but you're not--" _  
  
_"Married? I know Patrick. I never planned this but it just happened," she finished lamely. Patrick sat on the edge of his bed and dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"Oh Jenny I know you didn't mean it to happen, but it did. Who's the father?" He looked at her and he saw that she was biting her lip.  
  
"D-Draco Malfoy." He gasped and looked at her as if she had sprouted many tentacles. The look of shock was replaced by a look of anger.  
  
"You're sleeping with a _Malfoy_? Do you remember what Lucius did to our parents? He ordered the American Death Eaters to torture our parents." He was standing in front of her with her shoulders in his hands in an iron grip. For someone who had been quite out of it for awhile was extremely strong. He tightened his grip and she made a sound of protest. "Do you remember Jenny? I sure do. That's what put me in this God-forsaken place. Do you remember Jenny?" He shook her slightly and she nodded, the tears gliding down her cheeks. She jerked away from him and wiped at her tears angrily.  
  
"Yes I remember! How could I forget? That is why I changed my name. So no one could find me! Yet you still call me Jennifer. It's Jeanie now, _Jeanie Birming_ not Jennifer. But Draco's different and Lucius seems as if he has changed. You have never met him. I have." Fire was building in the golden-brown eyes and he knew what that meant, but he was too angry to heed the warning.  
  
"So you sleep with the enemy huh? I'm sure that felt just lovely. Jeanie Birming yes you did change it to that. I would have too. Oh Jenny I've just missed you so much. You're my sister and I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt. Especially by a Malfoy. They hurt us once I couldn't stand it if they did it again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He took hold of her arm and brought her close to him. He laid his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes. He let everything wash over him and still felt the sore prick of her words. _A Malfoy_ he thought angrily, _but if she's happy then I should be happy for her. _  
  
"I've got to go Patrick. I have to I have to see somebody." He nodded and pulled back. She walked over to the door and her hand was turning the knob when his voice came softly.  
  
"You'll always be Jennifer to me Jeanie." She looked at him and then opened the door, walked out quickly and shut it behind her. She leant up against it and closed her eyes gasping for breath. Why did he have to remind her about her old name? She was still trying to forget it. But she was who she was and there was no denying it. Her tempers, her red hair and freckles, and her height. She can never forget it.  
  


  
  


  
Harry was sitting at the desk at his flat and he was thinking about what had happened last night with Jeanie and him. He was drinking Firewhisky and the stuff burned his throat but with the pain there was pleasure. What exactly had he done to make her end it with him? He loved her. He wasn't afraid to say it. He knew Ginny was no longer in love with him.  
  
What must he do to get Jeanie to fall in love with him? Must he woo her with loving words and poems? He sighed in mute frustration and slumped back in his chair. He felt like he was going crazy. All he could do was think about her. Whenever he thought about her sleeping with Draco his insides grew cold and he started to sweat. _He_,Harry, should be the one making love to her, not Draco.  
  
Draco wasn't in love with her anyway, so why should she stick around with him when all he is going to do is break her heart?  
  
"Women." He muttered to himself. "Always have to do it the hard way." He closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happened last night. His thoughts traveled to her being pregnant and he remembered that she said that she was going to see Remus today. He stood up and walked into the living room. He was going to know now, once and for all, who the father of the babe was. He just hoped to God that it was his.  
  
He grabbed his cloak and his wand taking a deep breath. He had to know. It was his right to know. He apparated.  
  
When he got to Jeanie and Draco's place he quietly set his stuff down and walked into the kitchen. He wanted to make sure Draco wasn't at home. He went to every room and there was no Draco. He saw that she study light was on and went to the door that was cracked open a bit.  
  
He saw Jeanie sitting there with papers, books, and a red sheet of paper in her hands. He eased open the door and shut it quietly behind him. If she had heard it she didn't make any movement. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, then placed her hand over it and kissed his palm. Delightful shivers ran trough his body with the contact of her lips.  
  
"Oh Draco we need to talk." Harry pulled away, angry that she had guessed him to be Draco. She turned around to see why he pulled away and gasped when she saw Harry standing there with anger on his face. "How'd you get here?" She asked.  
  
"Hm let me think wait I know this I apparated." He said the last word slowly and a smile tugged at the edges of her lips, slightly.  
  
"What do you want? We talked about everything last night. There's nothing more to say." She sighed and turned back around and tried to slip the red piece of parchment underneath the stack of papers and failed to do so.  
  
"I want to know who the father of the child is. You said you were going today. I want to know." He said this gently and she closed her eyes.  
  
"I-I didn't see Remus today. I-I saw Patrick instead." Her voice was unsteady and he knew she was lying.  
  
"You're lying. Tell me who the father is. I know that red piece of parchment means you saw him today. I want to know what it says." She felt anger build up inside her and she stood up, clutching the paper.  
  
"I'm not lying. They gave this to me when I saw Patrick. I never saw him." She was holding the paper so tight her knuckles were turning red.  
  
"Then let me see the paper. If it's not important." Her eyes widened for a second and he knew he had her.  
  
"It's important to me. Fam-family matters. It-it has n-nothing to do with you." He reached for the paper as if he had never heard her and she whirled away from him. "It's nothing Harry."  
  
"Let me see it. I know what it is dammit! I just want to know who the father is! I have a right to know!" He yelled, he was getting angrier and angrier by the second She looked at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"I can't tell you! I don't know!"  
  
"I want to be a father Jeanie. I want this to be my child. Please tell me." She tried to swallow the tears that were threatening to flow.  
  
"Oh Harry I can't. I just can't." He looked at her angrily. His breath was coming out in short angry gasps.  
  
"Tell me!" He yelled, breathing through his nose. He was trying to contain his anger, hurt, and pain.  
  
"It's not yours!" She screamed at him. "The child is not yours!" She managed to choke out. She knew how much he wanted it to be his. The pain in his eyes was hurting her. But she had to do it. She had to break his heart then maybe she wouldn't she just needed to.He stumbled back and tried to regain his footing. "I'm sorry Harry." He shook his head and turned around.  
  
It wasn't his. He thought as he walked into the living room to get his cloak and wand. He reached his wand and cloak and gave one last look at Jeanie. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.  
  
"I'm sorry too." He said and looked at her dejectedly. "For many things." He apparated and she stood there, his last words echoing in her mind. _For many things, for many things, many things _She opened her hand and looked at the red sheet of paper. Tears blurred her vision as she read the results again.  
  
_  
  
Here are your results.  
  
Mother: **Jeanie Birming**  
  
Blood type: **Pureblood**; O- Sex:**Ö ** Age: **22** Position: **Pregnant** Reason: **Wants to know who the father is.  
**  
Father of child:  
  
Blood type: **Half-blood**; O Sex: **Ô** Age: **27 ** Position: **Father**  
  
_**Harry Potter  
**_  
_She crumpled the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. She had lied to Harry. He _was_ the father.  
  
Not Draco. _  
  
_  
  
**A/N: Tada!! Now you know who the father is. Did anyone have any doubts? Well hm nah I'm not gong to spoil a future chapter. :) I hope you will enjoy the next chapter just as much. :) claps hands together twice Hm what will come in the next chapter I wonder shrugs shoulders I don't know. Lol Oh yeah!! The next chapter alert you will get me screen name will not be **HeatherWeasley-lover**, but it will be **iamsamshope**. So I hope you have my story saved in your Favourite Story thingie. Lol.  
  
I don't know how many of you paid attention to the lyrics in this story and who actually read them. I'd advise you to go back and read them so you'll understand what I'm fixing to tell you about the lyrics.  
  
It is an actual old medieval song, and the writer of this song is unknown. (If any of you listen to Simon and Garfunkel you might have recognized a few lines. They, Simon and Garfunkel, changed many of the verses so they fit for the anit-Veitnam people.) For all of the girls who are very into romance, like myself, will understand and feel for the man who wrote this song.  
  
His lover jilts the singer, or narrator, of this song. A peasant, not a nobleman of someone of high class, sang this song. He could not ask her to marry him for reason we do not know. So instead he poured his heart out in a poem of a love lost. The song is called Scarborough Fair, because his lover vanished one day and there was never any trace of her.  
  
Scarborough was known for its thievery and the police would come and take them away without any prior warning. So that is what we believe happened to her. The write talks about impossible tasks, meaning that sometimes love sometime has impossible things to do. When the singer says**"_Love imposes impossible tasks  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and tyme, Though not more than any heart asks, And I must know she's a true love of mine," _**he is asking for his love to do the impossible then come back and ask for his hand in marriage. Back then it was very unusual that any woman should ever ask a man for their hand in marriage. But it fits beautifully with the song and nothing seems impossible in the song.  
  
When he says, "**_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and tyme_**," it makes up for a key motive. This line isn't really known to anyone today, but back in medieval days these herbs spoke to the imagination as much as red roses do to us today. It represents love.  
  
This makes it clear what the singer means by these herbs. He wishes his true love mildness to soothe the bitterness in their lives, strength to stand firm in the time of the being apart from each other, faithfulness to stay with him during this period of loneliness and paradoxically courage to fulfill her impossible tasks and to come back to him when she can.  
  
Therethat is Heather's Trivia for this chapter.  
  
Please read the lyrics I put a lot of time and effort into finding the perfect lyrics to fit this chapter.  
  
Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
**


	14. Will You

  
  
The next day Harry stood in front of his mirror and looked at himself. His hair fell over his forehead in a sexy way, but his eyes were rimmed with red from crying and drinking. The emerald green of his eyes were shocking as he stood in front of the mirror with a forest green sweater on with blue jeans.  
  
He sighed and sank into the chair in front of his desk. Maybe he should just leave her alone. But loving her was so hard. Especially knowing that the child wasn't _his _and she loved _Draco_. He would get her back. He vowed that he would have her. No matter what it took.  
  
He decided that he had to talk to her one last time. This would either make her see or push her farther from him. He hoped it was number one instead of number two. He grabbed his wand and apparated. When he got there no one was downstairs. He walked upstairs, with his wand in his back pocket, and opened the bedroom door. Jeanie was still in bed. Either that or she was taking a nap, since it was almost five o'clock. He walked towards the bed and eased himself down next to her.  
  
She looked so serene with her soft features and her red hair spilled out over the green silk. Her red lips were parted slightly and her breaths were slow. He lay down next to her and looked at her. He had lain next to her many times and had watched her sleep, and the feeling he had for her always overwhelmed him. He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips over hers. He pulled back and ran his finger over her jaw. A smile appeared on her lips. She opened her eyes and when she saw Harry she jumped back. He sat up quickly and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Please Jeanie, don't run away," he asked pleadingly. She looked at him felt her cheeks flush. Her nightgown hid very little and she new he had noticed. He noticed her blushing and he smiled roguishly. "It's okay. I've seen you in less." She blushed hotly and jumped from the bed.  
  
"Oh you!" she said angrily as she walked to the bathroom. She shut the door and when she came out she was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. "What do you want Harry?" He was sitting on the edge of the bed and was staring at her.  
  
"I want you. I don't care if the child isn't mine. I'll raise it as my own and we can have others. Jeanie I love you," he paused for a second. "I know you don't love me, but maybe that can change. I know it can. I know that in time you can love me, but all you need to do is leave Draco." She looked down at the floor and sat in a chair across from him. He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting and got down on his knees. "Please Jeanie. I can't live without you." He took her hands in his and stroked them. He placed his head in her lap and placed her hands on his head. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She could hear him taking deep breaths and she bit her lip to keep from crying also.  
  
"Harry I can't. I love him so much. I know you love me, but I don't love you. Even if I did leave Draco you'd be miserable. You'd know I was still in love with him and it would hurt you. It's just better this way." He pulled away angrily and looked her in the eye. He stood up and began pacing the room.  
  
"What kind of hold does he have over you? What does he have that I don't? I don't know why you love him. _He doesn't love you_," he said aggressively. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her. His legs were spread and he had his hands clasped behind him. She looked up at him and he could tell she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"He does. He does love me. I know it! Why else would he be so loyal to me? I love him and that is the only hold he has over me," she said angrily. Harry snorted with laughter. He looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"Loyal? Draco has been loyal to you? I beg to differ, love. He hasn't been loyal," he said with spite. She looked at him questioningly and he let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Don't tell me you didn't know."  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?" For a second he thought about not telling her. If he told her, she might stay with Draco just to prove him wrong. But maybe not. He had to take his chances.  
  
"Ah love you're so naïve. He's been seeing Ginny for awhile now. Wasn't it obvious?" The pain obvious in her eyes. Harry hated hurting her, but it was the only way.  
  
"No. Draco-he said he wouldn't. I don't believe it," she angrily. "You're just saying this because" Harry was shaking his head. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and she brushed it away impatiently. Harry dropped down in front of her.  
  
"No love. I'm telling you the truth. It's your choice whether or not to believe it. I'm telling you, Jeanie, that he's been sleeping with Ginny. You have to believe me." Yet she was shaking her head. She jumped up and moved towards the bed.  
  
"No! I can't believe you. He wouldn't ever do that. You and I were a mistake. Nothing should have happened between us. If I could redo it, then I would. But even if he does love Ginny, he wouldn't do that!" she screamed at him. She had tears running down her cheeks. Harry stood there, his heart breaking, and his hands shaking. She turned to leave but he caught her wrist and together the fell onto the bed.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers, demanding, and wouldn't stop. He parted her lips with his own and slid his tongue into her mouth. She tried to get away from him, but he was persistent. When she felt his tongue glide over hers she gave a cry of anguish and kissed him back. He slid his hand down her side and rested it on her breast and she pressed her body closer to him. He pulled his mouth away from her to press kisses on the side of her throat. She moaned and turned her face towards his. There lips met and her hands rested on his hips.  
  
He pressed his hips closer to hers and she lifted hers. Her body arched into his and he pressed his mouth to the skin above her shirt. He felt her nipple against his hand and he stroked it. He pulled his mouth away and looked into her brown eyes.  
  
"See Jeanie? This is right. _We're _right," he said as he pressed butterfly kisses on her lips. "Marry me Jeanie? Marry me and make everything right." As if she came back to the world at his question she pushed him away from her, with a great amount of force, and jumped from the bed. They were breathing hard and his green eyes were staring at her, caressing her boldly. Branding her everywhere they touched.  
  
"I can't marry you. I-I don't love you. However right this might seem it's not. Please Harry just leave be. You make it so hard." He was sitting on the edge of the bed now and he titled his head.  
  
"Make what so hard?" She sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Make it so hard to stay loyal to Draco and to just give into my lust. I want you, yes, but I won't sleep with you. I won't marry you." Anger snapped in his eyes and he stood up quickly. He picked up his wand.  
  
"Fine. But just remember," he said as he walked up to her; he leaned down and whispered, "that Draco's sleeping with Ginny and he has no second thoughts about you. He'd rather have Ginny's body instead of yours any day." And with that he apparated.  
  
Jeanie slid down the wall and landed on the floor with sobs racking her body. Was it really true? Was Draco truly sleeping with Ginny behind her back?  
  
"No. He can't, he just can't," she moaned with her head in her hands. She leaned her head against the wall and looked at the ceiling.  
  
She knew Draco wasn't in love with her, but did he have to sleep with Ginny? She thought about the times when she and Harry had slept together and felt tears well up in her eyes. That was wrong, wasn't it? Maybe Draco knew about that? Maybe that's why he's sleeping with Ginny. Yet she had a gnawing feeling that that was a lie too.  
  
She stood up and changed into a flimsy nightgown and went downstairs and lit a fire. She walked back upstairs and closing the bedroom door behind her lit the fir in their room. She crawled into bed, pulling the drapes around the bed and cried.  
  
"Oh Draco I hate you." She whispered before she fell asleep.  
  


  
  


  
  
Draco had his hands in her hair and she was straddling his lap as they kissed fiercely. He moaned when her hands moved over his chest. He pulled back and he looked into her eyes. Yet the eyes he was looking into weren't Ginny's. He shook his head trying to get rid of Jeanie's eyes. He had been thinking about her all day. Since this morning at least. He felt all the desire to have Ginny leave his body.  
  
"Ginny we need to talk," he said quietly. She pulled back and nodded. She stood up and went to sit in the chair opposite his desk. "I've been thinking lately and I can't do this anymore." She looked at him and wrinkled her brow.  
  
"Do what?" He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face.  
  
"_This_. You and I. I have to be there for Jeanie. She's almost five months pregnant and I'm the _father_. And I think I'm in love with her. I don't want to do this anymore. If she ever found out she would leave for good and I don't know how I could stand it. I'm sorry Ginny." She was staring at him as if he had sprouted wings and another head.  
  
"But is-is this your final decision? You _love_ her? I thought you loved me Draco," she said in a low tone. He looked away and closed his eyes.  
  
"I do. I do love you. But Jeanie needs me. Yes I love her! I love her a lot. I can't say it to her, but I do. The child will need a father. I'm the father. I _want _to be the father. I didn't have a father growing up, and I want something different for my son." She stood up and grabbed her purse without looking at him.  
  
"I understand about the son thing, but I don't get anything else you have said so far. I don't understand how you, out of the blue, just start loving her. I gave you a second chance Draco and you blew it. There won't be a next time. I hope you have really thought this through." She looked at him and he nodded. She felt the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny." She shook her head and grabbed her wand. She apparated without looking at him. Draco sighed and started to gather his things.  
  
What if Jeanie already knew about Ginny and him? Would she accept what he has to say? After almost six months after they got together and he hadn't said anything of how he feels and then all of a sudden he tells her he loves her?  
  
But if Jeanie knew about Ginny and him, wouldn't she have left him already? He didn't want her to leave him. He knew that now. Even though he loves Ginny, he does love Jeanie now. He might not love Jeanie the way he loves Ginny, but he loves them both in different ways.  
  
He stood up and grabbed his wand getting ready to apparate. The thing he had gotten for Jeanie was burning a hole in his pocket. Would she like it? What would she think of it? Of him? He felt his stomach jump and flutter with nervous snitches. He had done this before and he was nervous that time also. What if she refused? What would he do then?  
  
He shook himself and his thoughts and apparated.  
  
Draco came home to find all the lights in the house off. He set his briefcase on the end table and hung his cloak on the coat-rack. There was a fire crackling on the hearth but that was the only lit thing in the house. He shrugged off his jacket and slung it over his arm while he loosened his tie. He was standing on the landing of the stairs and he could tell that the bedroom door was closed. He walked up the stairs and pulled his tie over his head. When he reached the door he reached out and turned the knob lightly. He nudged it with his shoulder and stepped into the room. A fire was going and he could see that the drapes had been pulled around the bed.  
  
He closed the door with his foot and he saw the bed shift slightly. He threw his tie and jacket into a nearby chair and started to unbutton his shirt. He stood by the bed and pulled open the drapes to reveal Jeanie laying on her side and looking at him. He lowered himself on the bed and brushed his knuckles against her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed and she pressed her face against his hand. He leaned down and when she opened her eyes he could tell she had been crying.  
  
"Is everything all right?" he asked quietly. She bit her lip and nodded. He looked at her and his eyes traveled her body. The covers were at her hips and her nightgown was pushed up on her waist. The swelling of her breasts were pressed tightly against the flimsy nightgown. He raised his eyes to hers again. "You've been crying though." She heaved a sigh and sat up.  
  
"It was nothing. I just visited Patrick today and I saw Remus. I'm glad you're home," she whispered to him. She leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was soft and moist and he relaxed. He slipped his hands into her hair and kissed her back. She had never initiated a kiss before and now he found it odd that she was. His hand slipped to her stomach and caressed it lightly. He pulled back to strip out of his clothes then came to her. Again he laid his hand upon her stomach. She was lying on her back he was propped up on his elbows. She moved upward to where she was reclining against the wall and he had his mouth above her stomach. He kissed it gently and she closed her eyes against the tears. He was talking softly to her stomach and she smiled and listened to him.  
  
His voice was soft and occasionally his lips would brush her stomach. He looked up at her and pushed the covers away from her body completely. He pulled her down beneath him and kissed her softly. His lips played upon hers and she sighed into it.  
  
She snaked her arms around his neck and he had his hand on her hip. He squeezed it and she moaned softly. With his finger he traced a line from her hip to her belly button and then from her stomach down.  
  
His hands caressed her of their own accord and his lips seared her. He lightly took a cloth-covered nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly. It was hard in his mouth and he swirled his tongue over it. Her breathing came in short gasps and then he gave her other breast the same attention.  
  
He grabbed the hem over her nightgown and slipped it from her body and left her body glowing in the firelight. When they had made love the first time he hadn't known until after that she had been a virgin and he had been quite rough with her, but now he wanted to make up for it. He slipped off the only thing between them and lowered himself between her thighs. She was slick and wet, and she guided him into her. When he was in he nestled deep down inside her; he pressed his face against her shoulder as she had her arms around his neck.  
  
He kissed her deeply and then began moving slowly. She closed her eyes and arched into him; moving with him. His breathing was ragged and he moaned softly in her ear as she said his name quickly and raspy.  
  
"Oh Jeanie yes!" he cried as he sank into her quickly. She moaned and her muscles tightened. She said his name louder this time and their thrusts became quicker and more desperate. He cried her name as she did his and the light exploded around them. When he came he came fiercely and scalding. He moaned low and shuddered. Her muscles contracted around him as he came and her breasts were searing his chest. She groaned and then they lay there, entwined, breathing fast. He looked into her eyes, still breathing fast. He pulled away to lie on his side and pull her against him and to press kisses along her neck.  
  
"Jeanie I-I have something I want to tell you." He swallowed convulsively. She looked at him with quizzical eyes. "Jeanie I--" Jeanie cut him off with tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. I know." Yet if she knew what he was about to tell her why was she crying? He brushed away her tears.  
  
"What're you talking about? I don't think you know what I'm about to tell you. I've never told anyone this yet." She shook her head and pulled away.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you. We can work it out. We can talk about it. But I want to know why?" He looked at her with confusion. She wasn't going to leave him? What was she talking about?  
  
"I don't know what _you're _talking about love. We can talk about that later. Jeanie I I love you. What I want to know is" he didn't know how to ask. He looked at her nervously and grabbed her hand. He grabbed the box and opened it. He slipped the ring on her finger and stared into her golden eyes.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
**  
  
A/N: I know, I know! ducks from flying floppies and CD's I'm sorry! I had to leave it there. I hope I'm going to leave you in suspense now. But what do you think she'll say? I know that this wasn't a long chapter, but I didn't really have a lot to say in this one. I know some of you don't like Jeanie but I do. She's supposed to have a background that is quiet and kept secret. No one is supposed to know anything about her till later. You will find out about her later. Hopefully. So far I'm looking at closing the story at chapter twenty. About hmm 6 more chapters left. I'm not telling you the ending either!! :)  
  
I am glad for those who like to read my story and who like it! Please add a review. :)  
**  
  
**  
**  
  



	15. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this chapter and the previous ones. All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. (As much as I would love to say they are mine! Lol)  
Merci beaucoup! **

**WARNING: Sexual situations. But you can skip over them.  
**

**Previously in Chapter Fourteen  
**_  
"Jeanie I-I have something I want to tell you." He swallowed convulsively. She looked at him with quizzical eyes. "Jeanie I-" Jeanie cut him off with tears welling in her eyes. _

"You don't have to tell me. I know." Yet if she knew what he was about to tell her why was she crying? He brushed away her tears.

"What're you talking about? I don't think you know what I'm about to tell you. I've never told anyone this yet." She shook her head and pulled away.

"I'm not going to leave you. We can work it out. We can talk about it. But… I want to know why?" He looked at her with confusion. She wasn't going to leave him? What was she talking about?

"I don't know what you're_ talking about love. We can talk about that later. Jeanie I… I love you. What I want to know is…" he didn't know how to ask. He looked at her nervously and grabbed her hand. He grabbed the box and opened it. He slipped the ring on her finger and stared into her golden eyes. _

"Will you marry me?"

**  
**_Will you marry me? Marry me, marry me… _the word itself was imprinted on her mind. She sat at her desk with her head in her hands. Last night… last night had been wonderful, she admitted to herself. For the exception of seeing Harry, that is. After Draco asked her to marry him, she answered before she had time to think about it. She never really expected Draco to ask her to marry him. She sighed. _It shouldn't be this way_, she thought to herself. _I shouldn't second-guess my answer to him. _She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure she really wanted to marry Draco, especially since the baby wasn't even his. She let the tears gently fall on her desk.

Again her thoughts strayed to last night.

_For a moment Jeanie seemed paralyzed. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. Had he asked her to marry him? He as smiling, but he looked a little worried. Before she had time to register anything, she had already given him an answer. _

"Yes," she whispered. She had said yes, but her heart was screaming no. She was confused. He smiled and brought his head down to meet her lips. They made love again.

Afterwards they lay together breathing heavily, as Draco ran his fingers through her hair. He took a deep breath and she felt his chest as he inhaled. She turned to look at him.

"What were you doing?" she asked quizzically.

"Smelling you. Your hair smells like strawberries, I love it," he said smiling. She gave him a shaky smile, feeling uncertain. She said yes, but that would mean that they would be committed to each other. And he would eventually find out about the child, unless she changed her mind now. How would Harry react when he learned that she was engaged to Draco? Not well, she summarized. Not well at all.

Draco watched as Jeanie lay facing him, with her brows drawn. She really was pretty, he thought. But somehow Draco had the impression that she wasn't happy with him anymore. She told him she loved him, she'd said yes to his proposal, but did that mean anything? Not really. People said and did things all the time. Draco placed his hand on her arm and ran his hand down it. She jumped and smiled at him.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing, just how lucky I am to have you. And the-the child," she added hesitantly. He nodded.

"I've thought about the baby too. You're really going to start showing in the next month, you know that right?" he asked softly. He had her hand in his and he was looking at her slim fingers. Silently she screamed to him that she was a liar. That she was a horrible person and she deserved to be Avada Kedavraed. That she didn't love him as he thought anymore. Her heart belonged to someone else. Someone he didn't like.

"I know. I've thought about that. I suppose it's time to go maternity shopping," she said, laughing. He chuckled and slid his arms around her.

"I've got work tomorrow, I suppose we should get a nights sleep," he said reaching over her and turning out the light. She nodded. "Good night, love," he said and kissed her shoulder.

That night Jeanie lay in bed thinking about the day she had had. She thought about her and Harry and then Draco. She turned her head to look at him and the way the moonlight played over his skin he looked like an angel. Ginny must've done this every night. Just lying in bed watching Draco sleep, she mused. She felt tears prick her eyes. She was a lucky woman, Ginny was. Before she turned over she lightly kissed his forehead and murmured, "I'm sorry."

That night, Jeanie silently cried herself to sleep.

A knock on the door startled her back to the present time. Quickly she brushed the tears off her face. She stood up to open it. She was shocked to see Ron Weasley standing at the door. For a moment his eyes widen and he looked shocked beyond belief.

"Er… Jeanie Birming?" he asked, taking in every detail of her. He let his eyes roam over her body.

"Yes. Can I help you? If you're looking for Dr-" she was cut off by Ron.

"No I'm not looking for Draco. I'm looking for you, can I come in please?" She nodded and stepped back. When he was in the room she shut the door; not knowing Draco had seen Ron.

She turned around to find Ron staring at her. She blushed and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She walked over to her desk, knowing he was following every move. She busied herself, trying to ignore his staring. Finally she stopped and looked at him, anger in her eyes.

"If you need something, why don't you have a seat and quit staring at me. It's very impolite," she said crossly. He shrugged and flopped down into the chair. She sat down behind her desk across from him. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? I think to know why," he said softly. At this comment and the tone of his voice, she titled her head to the side, wearing a look of confusion.

"I have no idea why you're here, Mr. Weasley. If I knew why I wouldn't have bothered to ask," she said. He sighed and leaned forward in his seat.

"There are two reasons why I'm here. One, being Harry. Let's start with that one. He told me everything," he said looking at her. "You've really hurt him. He believed that you loved him—"

"I never told him I loved him. I told him I loved Draco. Harry and I were a mistake. I understand that I hurt him, but I can't say I love him when I don't," she said quickly. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I think you do love him, but you're afraid to admit it. Why? Why are you afraid of admitting that you love someone?" She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I love Draco," she said showing him her left hand. He looked down at it then a look of confusion came over his face. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "He asked me last night."

"Ah..." For a few minutes they sat in silence. Suddenly she felt everything come forward and she couldn't stop it.

"I do love him! I just couldn't tell him because I'm afraid he'll hurt me. I don't want to get hurt anymore. It's better to push him away and stay with Draco. The baby—" she caught herself in time. She had tears running down her face. Ron stood up and knelt beside her chair. He turned her towards him.

"Jenny… it's ok. I know, shush I know," he said hugging her against him. At hearing her name she burst into tears again.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked crying. He pulled back and brushed the tears off her face.

"You look just like her you know," he said softly. She laughed a little. "It's true. When I saw you standing there with that looked on your face when you opened the door, all of my suspicions were confirmed. There are many things different, but many things are the same."

"I know. I noticed at the Ministry ball," she said smiling.

"Why didn't you come back though? Why didn't you tell us?" She sighed and pulled away.

"I wanted to, honestly. But I was so afraid! I just couldn't face anyone after everything. I've been here since I was 17. I wanted so much to see you, but I just didn't know. I didn't know what any of you would think of Patrick and I," she said, tears blurring her vision.

"Oh no. We would have welcomed you. God… when everything happened it was kept secret from everyone," he paused for a moment. "Even Harry." He looked at her and continued. "We kept it a secret just in case word got to the Death Eaters. Mum will be so happy," he said. At the mention of Mrs. Weasley she shook her head and stood up.

"No. I can't see them," she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" he asked confused. "They'll want to see you, all of them!"

"I don't want to see Ginny," she said softly. At this he understood. He sighed and turned her around.

"I understand that. But… I don't think she's realized that you're Jennifer Weasley yet. She'll be so happy to see you. I know that you probably resent her, but… she's you family Jen. You can't throw it away," he said forcefully. She looked into his eyes and he seemed to be pleading with her.

"If I go I don't want anyone else there. Just the family. Not Harry and Draco will not be coming either." She sighed. She never wanted them to find out.

"Well… don't you think that Draco should know. Considering that you're getting married now?" She shook her head.

"No. I want to tell him myself. Besides, we need to talk," she said. He nodded. "When?"

"How about tonight at seven. Just tell Draco that you have to go shopping for something. Some people are having a birthday I dunno," he said with a small smile. "Just Floo there. It's called _The Burrow_." She looked at him, worry etched all over her face. "It'll be fine, I promise." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you tonight," she said quietly. He nodded and she followed him to the door. She opened it and they stood there for a moment. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. He pulled back.

"You look just like your father. Just like Ginny," he said smiling. She laughed a little and she nodded. "Bye," he said and then he apparated. She stood there for a moment with a worried look on her face then she looked up to see Draco coming towards her. Maybe he hadn't seen Ron. She smiled and reached for his hand. He gave her a small smile.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said in a flirting voice, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side with a flirty smile. He laughed and smiled at her.

"Yeah. I wonder why," he said. She rolled her eyes. He looked down at her hand and he felt his stomach jump. "What-uh... what was Ron Weasley doing here?" He _had _seen him. She looked away for a moment. Her mind was trying to find an excuse.

"No reason," she lied. His brow creased. Why was she lying to him? He had been there for over a half and hour.

"Some reason. He was there for an awfully long time. I mean, what were you doing with him?" She stepped back and looked at him. Her eyes snapping with anger.

"You think I'm sleeping with him?" Did he? He didn't really know what to think. Before he cold answer she had walked back into her office and was intending in shutting the door in face, but he caught it. He pushed it open and shut it behind him, locking the door.

"I honestly don't know what to think. When a man is in a room with my fiancée for over a half and hour what else am I to think?" She felt like he had taken her heart and thrown it across the room and had a hippogriff step on it. She whirled around and gave a laugh of disbelief.

"I can't believe you! You asked me to marry you last night and then you accuse me of sleeping with _Ron Weasley_? You, of all people, should not talk about sleeping around," she said angrily, not realising what she had said. He stepped back at her last sentence. Did she know? He thought about the night before.

_"Jeanie I-I have something I want to tell you." He swallowed convulsively. She looked at him with quizzical eyes. "Jeanie I-" Jeanie cut him off with tears welling in her eyes. _

"You don't have to tell me. I know." Yet if she knew what he was about to tell her why was she crying? He brushed away her tears.

"What're you talking about? I don't think you know what I'm about to tell you. I've never told anyone this yet." She shook her head and pulled away.

"I'm not going to leave you. We can work it out. We can talk about it. But… I want to know why?" He looked at her with confusion. She wasn't going to leave him? What was she talking about?

He snapped out of his revere. He felt his throat close up and felt himself break out into a sweat. She knew. She knew about Ginny and him. His breathing sped up and he stared at her. She looked like she was confused by his behavior. Then she realized what she said. Slowly she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her desk, her head bowed.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" he asked quietly. She sighed and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Slowly, they started to fall. Soon she was sobbing and she collapsed in the chair with her head on her forearms. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't want to touch her either. He couldn't believe she knew. "How'd you find out?" She looked up at him and the look in her eyes killed him. She looked so hurt.

"I found out yesterday," she paused for a moment. "Harry told me." Harry? Draco took a step forward. "He came by the house to talk. I got angry with him. He told me you had been sleeping with her, for awhile. I didn't want to believe him, but then everything added up. I knew you had. If she was awake and she loved you, you were going to take your chance," she said shakily.

"Jeanie I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I am. I haven't changed. I'm still the same Draco Malfoy. But what was Harry doing there?" He felt angry and upset all at once. Angry that Harry had been at the _their _house with her, _alone_, and upset that she knew.

"You have changed. I can't say that I can forgive you, but I know you've changed. As for Harry being there, it doesn't matter." She looked at him and he came closer.  
"It matters to me," he said defiantly. She held back the tears as she looked at him.

"I'm as guilty as you," she whispered. He looked confused. "I shouldn't be angry with you for sleeping with Ginny. You love her. You don't love me. Don't say anything, let me finish. Draco… when I found out that you were in love with Ginny and that you didn't care for me I was so hurt. So I went to Harry. He's been a great friend since I was seventeen. Since I moved here. But… we ended up sleeping together. It was a mistake. But that wasn't the only time. I've slept with him at least three or four other times. I know you're angry but I had to tell you. I never meant to sleep with him, but it happened. And… I don't know," she finished in barely a whisper. He was stunned. So she _had_ slept with him.

"I don't know what to say. I mean… I'm upset yes, but I can't imagine what you must've felt like. I do love you. I really do. Why else would I have asked you to marry me?" She sighed.

"For the baby. You feel like you have to marry me," she said. He swallowed convulsively. She had hit home. He did want to marry her though. "Think about it. All of a sudden you want to get married. Not once have you ever said, "Jeanie I love you." It's because you don't."

"Are you saying that you don't want to get married? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" He was getting desperate. He didn't want her to leave. He cared about her. She shook her head.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I do want to marry you. I just- I don't know! I mean you have hurt me so much. Should I really take the chance? Draco… it-it's not that easy. I can't just forgive you for what you've done. I wasn't carrying on an affair with Harry. We just slept together a few times, not like you and Ginny. Do you think I should go ahead and marry you?" She shook her head and sat down. She didn't know how to say it without him… she didn't know. She couldn't tell him she loved Harry. She couldn't. That would break his heart. But if he figured out about the child, that was an entirely different story. He believed it was his. She couldn't do that to him.

"Do you love me? Is this what all of this shit is about? That you don't love me, you love Potter instead?" he said angrily. He knew he shouldn't care, but when you're having a baby with someone you want to have them also. "Tell me now," he ground out. She lowered her lashes and Draco's stomach clenched. She didn't. She stood up and reached a hand out to him, but he stepped back.

"You have to listen to me. I do want to marry you. But I- we really shouldn't have this conversation here. Please, I've had enough emotional experiences for one day. Let's talk about this at home," she touched his hand, lightly and he slid his fingers through hers. Somehow, she could make him angry, hurt, and then understanding all at once. He wanted to get it all of now, but he did understand. If they were going to scream, yell and cry that should be at home.

"Emotional experiences? What happened with Ron?" She looked pleadingly at him.

"At home," she whispered. She kissed him on the mouth. It was a soft, wet kiss. He slid his arms around her; feeling like this might be the last time he ever kissed her.

Before they left they told their bosses that they had to go home. That they weren't feeling well. Jeanie was the first to arrive home. She sat on the couch leaning forwards with her face in her hands. She felt like she couldn't do this. She had lied to him since they started dating. She heard his "pop!" of arrival and felt all of her freeze. She sat back and stared at him. He was standing in front of the kitchen, the dim light glowing around him. Neither knew what to say. He slowly walked forwards until he was by the armchair that she had occupied so many times. She wiped the tears from her face and ran a hand through her hair. He gave a long sigh and sat on the couch by her. Both staring at the fire, neither touching, just thinking of the minutes ahead. He spoke first.

"You don't know what I did when Ginny went into her coma. I wanted to change after. I didn't want to be the bastard anymore. But when she woke up I knew that things would be different. She didn't remember me. She hated me. She thought I was a Death Eater. But then she came to me. I tried to resist, honestly. I tried because of you, but I was in love with her. When I was with her, I slept around. All the time. I was never faithful to her. Only in the first few months of our marriage. But when that car hit her, everything changed for me. I knew that I didn't want to lose her. It was a horrible experience. I never intended on hurting you too. I ended it with Ginny and then I proposed to you. I do love her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not what you thought I was," he said. While he said this, she listened intently. They were, still, staring into the fire.

"I know you're in love with her. I don't blame you. She's beautiful, she's smart and she's amazing. I understand. The funny thing is I don't have any questions. I know I should but I don't. None. I suppose it's my turn. When I first slept with Harry it was an accident. Wait- I-I need to tell you everything," she whispered. At this, Draco turned to look at her. She was staring into the fire and suddenly she looked frozen. Her eyes were wide. She turned to him and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and stared at him.

"When I was eight my family was murdered. The only ones who are left, of the immediate family, is Patrick and I. He's 34. He's Percy Weasley's age. I've tried to get over it and I can't forget what happened to them, because I had to watch it. I had to watch them die. My parents were not American's. I am. My parents weren't. They worked for the Order of the Phoenix. They were Aurors. The American order, The Command of the Eagle, took them in. They were helping to find out all they could about the American Death Eaters. But… the Death Eaters found out about it. There are six children in the family. Me being the youngest.

"When I found out who ordered the Death Eaters to kill my parents I vowed to hunt him down. I never did though. Instead I fell for his son. You, Draco. Your father ordered the attack on my family. I changed my name after Patrick didn't. He didn't need to. He was put into St. Mungos when we moved here. I didn't want your father knowing Patrick or I was here. I was afraid. Then I got a job at the Ministry. I never worked with Arthur Weasley like you told your father. I lied to you. The parents that adopted me are wizards. Not powerful ones, but magical nonetheless.

"My name isn't Jeanie Birming. It's something completely different, Draco. I'm sorry I've lied to you about this. But I had to. For my own protection. I was so nervous when I met your father. I was sure he would recognize me. I didn't know if he was still the evil man who murdered my parents. You have to believe me! I didn't want to lie to you, but I had too." When she finished Draco was stunned. He didn't know what to say. His father had killed her parents. He opened his mouth a few times, then closed it.

"So everything you've ever told me is a lie?" She shook her head vigorously.

"No the only things were that my name isn't Jeanie Birming and I never work with Mr. Weasley," she said. He nodded. He couldn't blame her. If his dad had done that to him he would have done the same thing. He realized that she had dodged telling him her real name.

"What's your real name then?" She flushed and looked down. She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"My name is Jennifer Sarah Weasley. First cousin to Ginevra Molly Weasley," she said quietly. He sat back with his mouth open. He was shocked; but then again… everything started snapping into place. Her attitude was Ginny's. Her facial expressions were Ron's. Her hair, Weasley red. Her build was Ginny's. She had freckles in almost the same places as Ginny, but hers were a lighter colour. Her eyes were brown like Ginny's. She could pass for Ginny's twin. That was why he had been attracted to her. He was reminded of Ginny.

"Which one of your parents were related to the Weasley's then?"

"Both. My father is Arthur Weasley's brother and my mother is Molly Weasley's sister. I got it on both sides," she looked down at her hands and watched her fingers. Draco continued to stare at her red head. Everything she had told him was still settling. He needed time to get used the fact that her name was Jenny not Jeanie. He was going to be so confused, especially since Ginny's name sounded almost the same.

"Hey," he said and placed his fingers under chin, making her look at him. "I don't blame you. You've been through hell. I would have changed my name too. Then the Weasley's know you're here. Ginny must know that you're her cousin. Right?" She shook her head.

"No. Remember, she's only seen me once and that was at the Christmas Ball. I used a special charm. I looked the same to everyone else, but the Weasley's. Ginny and Ron would see me with brown hair, no freckles and my hair was shorter. It was still in the same hairstyle, but it just wasn't… you know. But obviously Ron figured it out. That's why he was in my office today. He knew. He confronted me." She swallowed hard. "I've never slept with him. I've only slept with two people in my entire life. You and Harry." Draco looked away. He hated hearing that. He hated Harry even more now. He had stolen her from him.

"So-so… only Ron knows? What did you talk about, I mean what exactly was said?" he asked shakily. She bit her lip and her brow creased.

"Well he wants me to come to The Burrow tonight. They are having a family get together tonight and he wants me to come. He said to be there at seven. I agreed to go but-" she couldn't finish the sentence. He knew. He knew she felt horrible, as if she brought on the thing with her family. He tentatively pulled her against him, trying to comfort her. But he couldn't help the thought or how many times had Harry held her like this before and after they had had sex. He closed his eyes tight, trying to shut out the memory.

"Do you want me to go with you tonight?" he breathed onto her hair. She jumped back and shook her head.

"No. I want to do it alone. Having you there would make it worse. I know it sounds horrible, but this is something I have to do. They're my family. It's just going to be so hard," she said quietly.

"Will Potter be there?" At her shaking of her head he relaxed some, but he was still worried. What if it didn't go according to plan? What if Harry did show up? His mind was full of what ifs.

"I told Ron not to have him there. If I'm going to do this then I want to do it when just the family is there. It's a seven," she said. He looked at the clock above the fireplace.  
"Which means that you have one hour." She nodded. "I suppose you had better get ready then," he said awkwardly. She looked at her feet and bit her bottom lip. She stood and turned to go up the stairs. "Hey Jeanie? Er… Jenny?" She turned around to look at him. He had one hand on the back of his neck and he had his feet apart. "Bonne chance, mon amour. Vous avez rapporté le bonheur dans ma vie et je t'aime. Vous signifiez le monde à moi. Ne faire pas, s'il vous plaît pas le lancement que tout loin pour Harry. Je veux être avec vous." She cocked her head the side and furrowed her brows. He stepped forward and put a finger over her mouth when she tried to speak. "Même quand j'étais avec Ginny, je toujours ai soigné de vous. Je t'aime Jenny même si je t'aime Ginny. Vous signifiez beaucoup à moi. Je t'aime Jenny Weasley." With that said, he pressed his lips against hers and held her tightly. She pulled back slightly and looked at him and smiled slightly.

"You know I don't speak French. That's not fair to speak to me like that, knowing that I don't speak it," she said. He gave her a weak smile. He looked at her for a moment then turned away. She took the sign and went upstairs to their room.

Draco sat down on the couch and let his head fall into his hands. This was never supposed to happen. Everything had been going so good. Then everything had to come out. Him and Ginny being the first. He couldn't believe that she had slept with Harry. He felt like a knife had been stuck into his heart and had been twisted around. How could she do it? It wasn't fair.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He thought about everything she had said. He still had so many thoughts. Why hadn't she changed Patrick's name? Why didn't she tell _him _in the beginning? Why, why, why? But he couldn't blame her. But he couldn't help but think that maybe she had lied to him about other things. Like what? Her weight? He scoffed. Everything else was true. She was twenty-three, she was American and so forth and so on.

He had never realized that she had looked so much like the Weasley's until today. Yes, she was shorter than most of them, but nonetheless she looked just like them. He heard the stairs creak and quickly looked at them. She was standing there in a pair of jeans with a sweater. Her hair was down and she was wearing very little make up. She still took his breath away.

"I guess I should get going," she murmured quietly. Her accent was less pronounced then it usually was. Maybe she had faked her heavy accent too. That was reasonable.

"S'pose so," he whispered quietly. She walked past him into the kitchen and he followed her. She opened the door to the fridge and pulled out a drink she looked at him and he shook his head. "No, I've had enough Firewhisky to last me three life times." She gave a short laugh. "Should you really be drinking that stuff? I mean you are pregnant." Her glass was a centimeter from her lips when she froze. She shook herself and took a little sip.

"Only a little of it won't kill the baby," she said with a small smile. He furrowed his brows at her and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well missy, no more alcohol for you. Even if it will do no harm," he said playfully and took her glass away. She laughed and then they both sobered up. He stood in front of her and he could feel the heat of her body. The glass slipped out of his fingers and landed on the floor, but neither of them noticed.

He leaned down and caught her lips in a searing kiss. He slid his shaking hands into the waistband of her jeans and she moaned. His tongue roamed through her mouth leisurely. He felt her small hand smooth down the front of his shirt and down the front of his body. He moaned into her mouth when she touched his erection. He pulled her to him and placed both of his hands on her back and turned her so she was against the counter. He pulled away from her mouth to place his mouth on her neck. She turned giving him better access.

"Oh Jeanie," he moaned as she pressed her body against him. He slid his hand down her back and grasped the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head. She tugged his shirt out of his trousers and together they stumbled into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled her onto him. He pulled away to look at her and she looked like an angel from heaven. She slid her hands around to her back and undid her bra. It fell and he tossed it over the couch. He pulled her lips to his and gently massaged her breasts. He slipped off his jacket and tugged off his shirt. She undid his pants and freed his erection. He groaned and closed his eyes when she touched him with her cold fingers. Quickly she stood up and shed the rest of her clothes.

She slid back down onto him and held her hips in place while they made love on the couch. He pulled her tightly to him and held her. He had flashes of her and Harry doing this while he was gone and he tried to shake them from his mind. She moaned and she lifted herself up and down over him. He stared as she threw her head back and gasped. He knew she was going to be a little late, but he didn't care. He'd do anything to get Harry out of her mind.

He leaned forwards and caught her rosy nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly. He felt her clench around him and he pushed deeper into her. She slid her hands into his hair and looked down at him. He eyes fluttered closed when his finger sought her wetness and he stroked her as his erection slid in and out of her. She gasped and her breathing became choppy.

Both of their breathing was suspended for a few breath taking moments while they came. He felt a name bubbling from his lips and he could barely stop it. Jenny bit her lip and her eyes widened. She moaned and buried her face in his shoulder.

"That was amazing," she said quietly. "I have to leave now or I'm going to be late, though." He chuckled. She pulled back to look at him and he kissed her. She slid off of him and gathered up her clothes. She slid into her knickers and jeans then picked up her bra and put it back on, all the while watching Draco struggle with his trousers. She walked into the kitchen to get her sweater and when she came back out she found him putting on his shirt.

"I better go. I'm going to Floo there," she said as she grabbed her wand. He nodded and watched as she walked over to the fire and grabbed some powder and looked back at him. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head.

"Go. And good luck." She nodded and threw in the powder and stepped in shouting, "THE Burrow!" Draco watched as the green flames engulfed her.

A/N: I am so sorry about the time. And about the cliffhanger. Lol. I am going to try and get chapter 16 up sooner. But I have to ask, did you enjoy the chapter? Ignore the French, all her basically says is that he lovesh er even though everything has happened and that the does love Ginny . He also says that he doesn't want her to throw away the relationship between them for Harry. Hm… I wonder what will happen?

**Thanks for all of the reviews and I love writing. ;) Until next time.  
**


	16. Family

**Disclaimer: I own only one character. Jeanie. lol Not a big thing, but don't sue me. Everybody else belong to Jo! Merci beaucoup!**

**Yes, yes I know! But chapter sixteen is finally up. Enjoy!**

**Previously in Chapter Fifteen: **

_"Some reason. He was there for an awfully long time. I mean, what were you doing with him?" She stepped back and looked at him. Her eyes snapping with anger. _

"You think I'm sleeping with him?" Did he? He didn't really know what to think. Before he could answer she had walked back into her office and was intending in shutting the door in face, but he caught it. He pushed it open and shut it behind him, locking the door.

"I honestly don't know what to think. When a man is in a room with my fiancée for over a half and hour what else am I to think?" She felt like he had taken her heart and thrown it across the room and had a hippogriff step on it. She whirled around and gave a laugh of disbelief.

"I can't believe you! You asked me to marry you last night and then you accuse me of sleeping with Ron Weasley? You, of all people, should not talk about sleeping around," she said angrily, not realizing what she had said. He stepped back at her last sentence. Did she know?

"You don't know what I did when Ginny went into her coma. I wanted to change after. I didn't want to be the bastard anymore. But when she woke up I knew that things would be different. She didn't remember me. She hated me. She thought I was a Death Eater. But then she came to me. I tried to resist, honestly. I tried because of you, but I was in love with her. When I was with her, I slept around. All the time. I was never faithful to her. Only in the first few months of our marriage. But when that car hit her, everything changed for me. I knew that I didn't want to lose her. It was a horrible experience. I never intended on hurting you too. I ended it with Ginny and then I proposed to you. I do love her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not what you thought I was," he said. While he said this, she listened intently. They were, still, staring into the fire.

"What's your real name then?" She flushed and looked down. She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"My name is Jennifer Sarah Weasley. First cousin to Ginevra Molly Weasley," she said quietly. He sat back with his mouth open. He was shocked; but then again… everything started snapping into place. Her attitude was Ginny's. Her facial expressions were Ron's. Her hair, Weasley red. Her build was Ginny's. She had freckles in almost the same places as Ginny, but hers were a lighter color. Her eyes were brown like Ginny's. She could pass for Ginny's twin. That was why he had been attracted to her. He was reminded of Ginny.

"I better go. I'm going to Floo there," she said as she grabbed her wand. He nodded and watched as she walked over to the fire and grabbed some powder and looked back at him. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head.

"Go. And good luck." She nodded and threw in the powder and stepped in shouting, "The Burrow!" Draco watched as the green flames engulfed her.

As Jenny stepped out into the living room she heard no one. _Maybe I'm not supposed to be here_, she thought frantically. _Maybe I got the house wrong. Oh please let this be it! _She quietly walked towards the couch and tentatively touched it. She vaguely remembered it. She ran her hand up the arm and a smell wafted to her nose. It smelled like her mother's cooking. Suddenly her mind was whisked back years before.

_"Jennifer! Don't play in the dirt honey! We've got dinner with your aunt in less than ten minutes! Ron and Ginny don't do that. Ok you three, time to wash up, hurry up!" Jenny turned to see her mother standing with her hands on her hips, with her lips pursed. _

"Oh Sam let them play. They're children," came her father's voice. Her mother glared at him, but he playfully slapped her bum and walked into the house to find his brother.

"I don't care what he says, it's time to wash up. Come on you three!" Groaning they stood up to follow her into the kitchen. Ron stood by the sink watching as they washed their hands and when they were done ran into the living and jumped onto the couch.

"Ouch Ronald! That was my footie!" Jenny cried as Ron landed on her foot.

"Oh quit being a baby, baby," he said smirking. She hit him on the shoulder and when she did he tackled her and began tickling her sides. She turned over and felt the soft cushions on the floor when she heard her aunt calling them for dinner.

She stood there with a smile on her face as she remembered. Yes, that had been fun. She only remembered the couch because she fell. She gave a little laugh. She turned around and screamed when she came face-to-face with a Weasley. She put her hand to her chest and stared at them.

"Sorry, can I help you?" he asked. He looked at her and she thought for a moment that he had recognized her because of the look that came over his face, but he shook his head.

"Yes, I'm looking for Ron," she said, adding her accent.

"He's in the kitchen, would you like me to get him?" She smiled, slightly and nodded. He turned to go, but stopped.

"What's your name? Just in case he asks," he said. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to give her name away.

"Jeanie Birming," she said smiling. He nodded and walked away. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She didn't want to face Ginny. She didn't want to have to see her. She heard someone and she turned.

"I didn't think you'd come. I was sitting in there talking to them, wondering if you'd come," Ron said smiling. She smiled weakly.

"No, I knew I had to come. I know that I have to face them sooner or later," she said weakly. He nodded. He slid his hands into his pockets. He looked down and then looked up at her.

"I don't really know how you want to do this. We could introduce you as—" Jeanie cut him off.

"No. Let's just go in there and see what happens. Okay?" He nodded.

"But I still think—"

"No Ron. Please, let's just go in there," she said biting her lip. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay then. Come on," he said and led her to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and followed him slowly. Ron opened the kitchen door and she heard loud talking and laughing and Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred and George. She walked through the door that Ron was holding open for her. Everyone looked up and smiled at first. Mrs. Weasley turned around to see why everyone had stopped making such a fuss. When her eyes landed on Jeanie, the plate in her hand dropped and shattered on the floor. Jeanie, suddenly, felt as if a chasm in her body had opened up and she was about to erupt.

"Merlin…" someone said. Ron looked between her and Mrs. Weasley and smiled slightly. Mrs. Weasley clasped a hand over her mouth and stepped forward. When she was standing in front of Jeanie.

"You can't… are you… Jenny-Jenny Weasley?" she asked quietly. Jeanie felt her throat close up and felt the tears well in her eyes. She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see the faces of her family. She felt hands on her shoulders and then a bone-crushing hug. She slid her arms around Mrs. Weasley and cried on her shoulder. Mrs. Weasley cried too and held her, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay," she said, running her hand down her hair. They pulled apart and she brushed the tears off of her face gently. Like a mother. "Come and sit down," she said, pulling her toward a seat.

Once she was sitting Mrs. Weasley gave plates to everyone then sat down. Mr. Weasley didn't know what to do. He sat down also and just stared at her, hardly believing. Could it be true? That his niece, his only niece, was here in England and didn't die with her parents? They had never known what really happened. All they knew is that they died. How did Ron find her? How did he know? He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so much like his brother.

"Where have you been Jenny?" he asked softly. She looked at him, her mouth open, her breathing shallow. She didn't want to answer questions. She looked at Ron and he nodded. She swallowed and took her fork in her left-hand shakily. The only left-handed Weasley. Ever.

"I've been in England," she said, dropping the accent she had used to fool everyone. Still looking at her, he couldn't steady his hands.

"For how long?" He saw her swallow.

"Since I was seventeen. I'm twenty-three now," she whispered. Gasps around the table could be heard. She had been here for six years with no word to her family, how could she do it?

"What have you been doing all this time?" She closed her eyes and set her fork down on her plate shakily.

"I've been working at the Ministry," she said clearing her throat. Sputter's and whispers broke out around the table.

"But dad you're the Minister of Magic, shouldn't you have known she was there?" Fred or George asked, looking at him.

"Yes I should, but I didn't. How long?"

"Since I moved here. I had to change my name," she said looking at the engagement ring on her finger.

"What was it?"

"Jeanie Birming," she said not looking at Ginny who gasped and was staring at her.

"I placed you on the Auror level because you had skills. I had your resume, but I never knew it was you," Mr. Weasley said speechlessly. "I had you down the hall from Harry, Ron and Draco. How did _you_ find out Ron?"

"I recognized her. So I had to confront her," he said looking at the family.

"Were you at the Christmas Ball?" Mr. Weasley asked looking at her.

"Yes she was," Ginny said staring at her. Jenny looked at her and swallowed.

"Who were you with?" Bill asked looking at her through his blue eyes.

"I was with a friend," she said twirling her hair nervously. Ginny snorted and looked at her, Jeanie looked at her with wide eyes.

"A friend? Is that what you call him? He's more than a friend I think," she sneered looking at her ring finger. Jeanie pulled her hand under the table. "An engagement ring? To who are you engaged Jenny? Come on tell us," she said getting angry.

"I don't need to tell you, since you've been with him behind my back now do I Ginevra?" Jeanie countered acted. Ginny's nostrils flared and she stood up slamming her hands on the dining room table.

"I love him! And he loves me!" Jeanie couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and faced Ginny.

"I know! He doesn't love me! He never has, it's always been—" she choked on a sob. Suddenly Ginny felt horrible. She hadn't seen her cousin in years, believing her to be dead and this is how she treats her? She should be happy for her. She hadn't had much of a life. "It's always been you," she finished in a whisper. "I don't want to fight over him. If you want Draco, take him. He's only marrying me for one reason and that's not a good enough reason for me," she said, tears streaming down her face.

Ginny looked down, closing her eyes. She didn't want to hurt her. She knew he loved her and not Jenny, she knew how hard it was to love someone and have them not love you back. She pushed her hair back and looked at her, not being able to stop the hurtful words coming from her mouth.

"Well at least I didn't sleep with him on the first date. I'm not a slut like you. As you said, he's only marrying you for the baby," she said staring at her, not believing what she had just said. Silence fell over the room as all eyes fell on her. A fire was burning in Jeanie's eyes and Ginny felt like she was looking into a mirror.

"Yeah, that's it. Call me names because Draco is marrying me. Hate me because I'm pregnant with his child. Go ahead and hate me," she quietly. She looked down, running her finger in a small circle on the table.

"As much as you hate me Ginny, I don't hate you. I never have hated you. You were always so strong and you could do so much! So much that I could never do. When mom, dad and everyone died I was there you know?" She looked up all anger was replaced with the emptiness and sadness of losing everyone she cared about. The family all exchanged looks and Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. "But I came back to England. I came back with Patrick, and I wish I hadn't. I wish I had stayed back there so I wouldn't have had to go through this. I wish I could have stayed with my adoptive family," she said staring at nothing. The haunted look came back into her brown eyes, dulling them.

"You have no idea how hard it was. Watching them, watching them die. And then coming back here, knowing you would blame me. I knew that this would happen. I just," she sighed, not looking at anyone. "I just want to-to be where I belong and I don't belong here." She shook her head. "I've wanted to come to you and tell you that I was alive, but I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I couldn't come and be… be turned away. I didn't want that. I didn't want that at all." They had the feeling that she wasn't talking to Ginny anymore; she was talking to everyone. She turned to Ron who was watching her every move.

"This was a bad idea," she said in a resigned voice. "You tried, but I told you I didn't want to come." Ginny watched her, feeling a panic rise in her. If Jeanie left then she would be blamed. She mentally shook herself. She shouldn't think about herself. She had missed her cousin. She had been the only other girl in the family. She had thought she was dead. She wasn't. Ginny's heart pounded. What should she do? She didn't want to lose her again. She was frozen to the spot.

"Jennifer," Mr. Weasley said, standing and walking over to her. "We don't blame you. It was Death Eater's. You couldn't have done anything anyway, you were too young," he said gently. She looked down and swallowed. "You couldn't help it. It-it wasn't you." He took her hands in his and forced her to meet his eyes. "We love you. We have missed you and Patrick. We thought you were gone. We thought all of you were gone. But you aren't! You're standing in front of us, all of us." He gently cupped her face. "And we wouldn't want it any other way." She burst into tears and he brought her to him. She cried on his shoulder, her body wracking with sobs. He tried to calm her and ran his hand over her back in circles. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Jenny?" came the timid voice of Ginny. Arthur let go of his niece and stepped back. She turned around to her and sighed. Suddenly, Jeanie looked so much older than just twenty-three. She shook her head and stepped away from Ginny when she grabbed her arm. "Don't. Please?" she asked. Jeanie bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it! You deserve to be happy. If Draco makes you happy then I am happy for you. What you said to me… it-it broke my heart. I had been so ugly to you and you were so nice," Ginny said, tears welling in her eyes. She opened her mouth to continue, but Jeanie raised her hand.

"Don't," she said. "I don't need explanations all I want is to know that you're sorry." Ginny felt the tears leak out and fall down her cheeks. Her lower lip trembled and she bit it. Her breath came out shakily. Jeanie and Ginny were almost exactly the same height. Looking at the two of them, you could barely tell them apart. If someone didn't know them so well they could pass as twins. Except that Jeanie's hair was darker and she had more of a mysterious side. Ginny flung herself at her cousin and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity. When they pulled back, Jeanie smiled.

"I-I've missed you," she said biting her lip.

"Me too," Ginny said.

**Author's Note: **

So there you have it. The next installment to Loving Her. I hope it was what you were looking forward too. If not well… I'm sorry. I know it's taken me a while to get this chapter up, but I have had some major, MAJOR, writer's block lately. Plus, I am starting a story, not a fanfiction, and hopefully it'll go as planed.

I will start school on the 15th of August, so I'm going to try and finish this story up. Chapter 17 should be up by Wednesday. If I can get it written and checked it'll be up tonight or tomorrow.

Coming in the next chapter: (Hopefully)

Draco and Harry have a meeting, Jeanie goes to Ginny to tell her her true feelings on Draco, we see Lucius.

I hope you'll enjoy the last few chapters. I'm going to try and make them as exciting, funny, sad, and enjoyable as possible. Please, be patient.


	17. Everything Comes Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this chapter or the previous sixteen. I only take responsibility for Jeanie Birming (Jennifer S. Weasley) and Patrick Weasley. JK Rowling is the responsible owner of the main characters in the Harry Potter books and fan-fiction writings. I do not make any money off this; I only do it for the sole purpose of my amusement and others. Thank you. **

**Yes, chapter seventeen is finally up. I will explain at the end of the chapter why is has taken so freaking long for this one. **

**Enjoy!**

**Previously in Chapter 16:**

"_I didn't think you'd come. I was sitting in the kitchen wondering if you'd come," Ron said smiling. She smiled weakly. _

"_No, I knew I had to come. I know that I have to face them sooner or later," she said weakly. _

"_Okay then. Come on," he said and led her to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and followed him slowly. Ron opened the kitchen door and she heard loud talking, laughing, and Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred and George. Everyone looked up and smiled at first. When her eyes landed on Jeanie the plate in her hand dropped and shattered on the floor. _

"_You can't… are you…? Jenny-Jenny Weasley?" she asked quietly. She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. She felt hands on her shoulders and then a bone-crushing hug. She slid her arms around Mrs. Weasley and cried. Mrs. Weasley cried too and held her, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay," she said running her hand down her hair. _

"_Where have you been Jenny?" he asked softly. _

"_I've been in England."_

"_For how long?"_

"_Since I was seventeen." I'm twenty-three now."_

"_Were you at the Christmas ball?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at her. _

"_Yes she was," Ginny, said staring at her._

"_Who were you with?" Bill asked. _

"_I was with a friend."_

"_A friend?" Is that what you call him? He's more than just a friend I think," she sneered. "Who are you engaged to Jenny?"_

"_I don't need to tell you since you've been with him behind my back now do I Ginevra?" _

"_I love him! He loves me!"_

"_I know! He doesn't love me! He never has, it's always been-" she choked on a sob. "It's always been you."_

Draco was lying on the couch in the living with a bottle of firewhisky cradled in his hands. He took a sip and sighed as the liquid made a hot burning path down his throat. The drink seemed to make all of his worried and hurts disappear for the time being.

He looked up at the ceiling and wondered how he had gotten into this position. Somehow, somewhere he had lost both women. It doesn't matter how much Jeanie or Jenny tells him how she isn't in love with Harry, he knew better. He knew she was, but that isn't the worst part of it. The worst part is that she had slept with him. Harry had been in _his_ house in _his _bed with _his _fiancée. It was that fact that Jeanie had made love to Harry, willingly, in this house.

However, at the same time he felt like he was partially at fault. Had he just given up on Ginny or moved on and been with Jeanie like he was supposed to, maybe none of this would have happened. Now… now it is too late. He had lost Ginny and now he has lost Jeanie to Harry.

What if the child isn't his? What if it turns out to be Harry's? The thought of the child having the dark hair and green eyes was enough to make him physically ill.

Then again, if the child came out with red hair then they would never know. Unless Jeanie already knew. She could have gone to the Healer and could have gotten a paternity test without him knowing. He felt the sick, hot feeling of dread churn inside his stomach. Did she know? Was she hiding it from him?

He took a swallow of firewhisky and felt the tears prick at the backs of his eyes. He had already fallen in love the child growing inside of her and it would kill him to know that it was another man's baby.

He was stuck in a difficult situation. He had unintentionally pushed Jeanie into the arms of another man. He had ruined any chance of a relationship with Ginny. He knew he was being unfair. He wanted to have his snitch and win the world cup too. He knew that at this point that wasn't possible or even an option.

He had to make a decision. He either had to let Jeanie go or marry her. _I just don't want… Harry raising the child I want to raise…_ he thought miserably. He could always be an uncle, but he wanted to be called dad. Not father or sir, but dad. He couldn't stand it to hear the little boy or girl call Harry dad. Not at this point, he was too attached to the child.

Did he really have a choice though? In the end, when it all boiled down to it, it was Jeanie's choice on who would get to be the father to the child.

He had done this to himself though and this time both sides of his conscious agreed. He sighed in frustration and stood up. He began pacing in front of the fireplace, running a hand through his hair. Should he confront her? On the other hand, should he let her come to him about it? No, that wouldn't work. He knew she would never come to him about that. She had already told him so much and was painful enough. _Yet I have to know!_ He thought angrily slamming his fist in his hand.

He couldn't just floo over to the Weasley's and demand to know who the father of the child is. That wouldn't go over well and she would probably leave him by the next day. No, no he couldn't do that. He had to think of another way.

Perhaps he could talk to her Healer? If it were someone other then Remus Lupin, he might have taken that idea and gone with it. He sat back down on the couch and hung his head in his hands. This was driving him to the brink of insanity.

_If it is born with red hair and brown eyes then I will never know either_, he thought sadly to himself.

"But then again… it wouldn't bother me so much, because it would look like her. I hope it looks like her instead," he said to himself with a small smile.

* * *

Lucius was sitting in the drawing room waiting. She had owled and said that she was coming to collect the rest of her things. He had to talk to her. He had to make her understand and listen that what she heard Draco say was untrue. Draco was angry and resentful at the time.

He may have been a Death Eater, but one thing he wasn't was a cheater. He loved Narcissa with all of his heart. He may not have shown it then, but he does.

His fingers were tapping on the desk in a nervous rhythm. He hadn't been this nervous since he was inducted into becoming a Death Eater. He heard a knock on the door and stood up, smoothing his hair. He wanted to look handsome for her, despite the fact that he was already the ripe old age of fifty-three.

A house-elf entered the room shyly.

"Master, the misses has arrived sir. She has refused to talks with you sir. She has gone straights to her rooms sir," the little creature said quietly and sadly.

"Did she say why?" he demanded. "Tell me now." The house elf's eyes got large.

"She said, "I hate the old fool. If he wants to talk to me then he has to come to me. Bugger him." I am sorry sir, I tried. Really," he said, bowing his head. Lucius swore under his breath and scooted around the creature to get to the stairs. He took them two at a time and he know that he must look ridiculous, but he did not care.

He reached the room and stood outside of it for a moment trying to catch his breath. He reached for the handle but it was locked. He trying unlocking it, but it was not working.

"Narcissa open this door," he said laying a hand on the cold wood.

"I have nothing to say to you," came her voice. Her voice, he loved her voice. It was feminine, yet strong as well. "I have said all that I need to say to you."

"You said what you needed to say, but I have not. You haven't listen to a word I've said. Cissa, when you heard Draco… we were fighting. He was angry with me and being resentful. I was telling him that he could not have Ginevra and this new girl Jeanie. Potter had told him those things and he had believed them. I am not what you think I am. I was a Death Eater, but I never slept with another woman," he said sadly, laying his head against the door.

"I love you Narcissa. If I didn't I wouldn't be here begging you to come home. I wouldn't be begging you to love me as you used to. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't care if I ever saw you again. Nevertheless, dammit, Narcissa, I do love you and I want you here for the rest of our lives." He stood there, waiting. Waiting for what? He didn't even know.

"I have always loved you Narcissa. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you. I know I've changed about a million times, but I am staying this way. I have changed for the better now and I want you to love me as you once did. Maybe it's a fruitless attempt at love now. Maybe I have ruined any chance of you ever loving me, but I want too at least try. I promise you, that I have only been with you. You have been the only woman that I have been with," he said, his voice getting lower.

The door opened and he stood up staring at her. The look on her face was unreadable. He had done that to her. He had made her cold like that. He felt his heart break.

"You mean that I am the only woman you have been with since we got married," she said. He blushed, which was something he never did, but he didn't look away. "I knew you were experienced when we got married Lucius."

"I never denied that. I just said that while we have been married you are the only woman I have been with," he said in a gentle tone. She bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears.

"Lucius," she whispered, but she didn't have to say any more. His lips came down on hers and she felt rapture like no other. She loved him, she couldn't deny it. She pulled back, out of breath to whisper, "I love you. I have always love you, you old brute."

He laughed and together they walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Jen, I am so sorry about what I said earlier." Ginny was looking at her cousin, wanting her to know that she truly meant it. 

"I know. It's okay. I understand, honestly," she said with a small smile.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked, motioning to her stomach, which was now showing. She sighed.

"No, I've decided to wait until I give birth," she said, running her hands on her stomach.

"What about Draco? Does he want to know?" Jennifer shrugged.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about the sex of it. It doesn't really matter, I'm happy with what it is, no matter what." Ginny watched her cousin. It was uncanny, she thought. That she looked so much like her. Except that, they were so different.

She sighed. She didn't know what to say to her really. They hadn't seen each other in years and now that she was here, what do you say?

"Have you told Draco?" she asked.

"Told him about me? Like who I am?" Ginny nodded. "Yes, I told him before I came over here. It was so hard. It was hard telling him that it was his father who murdered my family, because I know that they have changed. When I met Lucius, I was so afraid that he was going to know who I was. However, he didn't. Which I was grateful for. When I was telling Draco, it was all I could do not to throw up. He accepted it though… well, he's trying to anyway," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, I know how Draco can be," Ginny agreed with a smile.

They sat in silence, both thinking about two separate things. Ginny was about to ask her something when Hermione came bursting in the room.

"Hermione? What is it?" She placed a hand on her stomach and was trying to catch her breath.

"Harry's here. He just wants to hang out here for some reason," she said as she closed the door. "Ron is going to try and keep him downstairs. Although, I think he's getting curious." She sat down in the chair opposite them.

"_Why do you want to know where Ginny is?" _They heard Ron asking.

"_So we can all play Quidditch. Where'd Hermione go? What are you hiding Ron?" _

"_Maybe he just doesn't want to play Quidditch." _Fred of George said.

"_You're hiding something. Just tell me what it is,_" he said angrily. _"Move Ron, let me go upstairs. I saw Hermione dash up here just a moment ago."_

"_Harry, we have some Treacle Tart if you want some." _

"They are getting closer," Hermione whispered.

"I don't want Harry knowing I'm here. We had a… falling out, so to speak," Jenny said softly.

"We know," Ginny said. Jenny looked at her. "I heard Harry talking to himself in his room one night about you. He's really upset and in love with you." Jenny placed a hand on her stomach.

"I know, so you told her?" she asked, looking at Hermione. She flushed and nodded. "It's okay. I just don't know what to do. I was never good at making decisions."

"Do you love him?" Hermione asked.

"Draco? Or Harry?" she asked, just to clarify it.

"Harry," Ginny answered. Her heart was beating faster. If Jenny was in love with Harry then she could be with Draco. It would all fall into place. "Please tell me."

They heard footsteps running down the hall. She had to answer her, she knew that.

"_Harry just wait a minute!" _

"_No, I want to know what you're hiding from me. I'm tired of people hiding things from me."_

The door burst open just as Jenny answered.

"Yes, I love him."

The three girls jumped to look at the men standing there. Ron was panting and Harry was staring at them. Fred and George looked nervous and Bill was calm.

"You love who?" he asked, daring himself to hope.

"I love you."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I know that I had chapter 17 up before, but I hated it and I had to re-write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot more. I think it's the best so far. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review! **

**Tune in for chapter 18:**

**We will continue from this point on, we will get to see more of Narcissa and Lucius, Draco and Ginny and much other goodies. **


End file.
